Deluge
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Barry has to deal with yet another Metahuman that Zoom has pitted against him. But this 'Metahuman' is an unwilling pawn in Zoom's plan and really wants to find a way around killing the Scarlet Speester. But how can he when Zoom is holding something against him?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do another one of these for long time considering we are now dealing with multiverses. Please enjoy! :D**

 **Btw Flash Flood and Shadows never happened. At all. So please bear with me.**

 **And also Percy is still a teenager in this story; erm...I really do not know. What do you guys think? I do not tell his age or say how old he looks so I can fit in age later. What do you think is a good teenage age? Eighteen? Seventeen?**

 **This takes place after episode 9 (so it might be a while before I add more chapters as new characters will appear). And after Blood Of Olympus in the Percy Jackson world.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters expect my OC's. Flash characters belong to DC Comics and CW. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Central City. In fact the quietest it had been in a long time. And by quiet (by at least the population's standards) was no crime or new Metahumans.

Well...almost.

An abandoned building sat menacingly in the shadows near the outskirts of the city. Its windows were shattered and the wall had a gaping ten foot high crack that that snaked its way up the building like a earthquake fault. The wind occasionally whistled through the two foot wide space and made a shrieking noise as it entered the building making feel colder than it really was.

Overall it was somewhere that even someone really brave did not want to be at night.

Inside the building lay a couple of metal bars that were twisted into impossible shapes. They were the supporting bars for the roof until neglect and a giant worm hole had pummeled them. The roof sagged and here and there were holes that allowed some of the pale moonlight to pour through.

All was quiet in the building except for the occasional cricket. Then a rustling noise started up followed by a squeak. The pile of dirt by the debris pile skittered forward as a nose poked out of the hole formed by one of the metal bars. It quivered slightly and was soon followed by two bright eyes and long whippy tail. The rat scurried forward sniffing the air cautiously. Its tail twitched nervously.

The air had a scent that screamed that something was about to happen. And in a city that had weird events occur almost everyday that was not a comforting thought. But the rat did not know that. All it knew from within its brain was that there was something dangerous in the air and that it better finish is scavenging quickly.

The rat took another hesitant step forward when there a loud shriek. It sounded as if the air itself was splitting in two.

A glowing, swirling blue vortex appeared hovering a couple of feet off the buildings floor. Its glow illuminated the entire room. Squeaking in alarm the rat fled back to its hiding place and dove for cover as the wormhole started pulsing. It glowed suddenly brighter than usual and something tumbled out of it. Two things actually. One of the items was a backpack. The other was alive.

With a loud pop the wormhole disappeared sending pieces of an unknown element everywhere in a mist of fine silvery dust. For a moment whatever living had come out of it did not move from its crouched position on the ground. The rat watched not knowing who this was that had tumbled into its world. It cautiously stepped forward once more and sniffed.

Whatever the 'something' it smelled of human. And a very upset human to. The rat could smell the waves of anger pouring off the still body as the person lay there breathing heavily as if they had run miles. Then they started to move. The rat backed up into its hiding place and watched as the person got to their feet. They looked around and cursed quietly under their breath. A familiar shriek resounded across the building making the person jump and stumble back as the vortex appeared again. It glowed and a sword tumbled out of it hitting the ground and skittering forward with a spray of sparks. As if it were pleased with delivering the weapon to this earth the wormhole glowed slightly before it disappeared again but silently this time.

The person stared at the sword cautiously. It was glowing faintly; illuminating little of the factory with a pale bronze light. The rat watched and with it limited knowledge and intelligence could not comprehend as to why the person would not pick it up. It knew enough of what the humans used to eradicate its species. Poison, brooms, traps to name a few. This glowing stick no doubt was used to kill other things besides rats; perhaps the human's own kind.

With a sigh the person bent down and snatched the sword up. They turned it this way and that looking for any damage it had. Satisfied that it was undamaged the person bent down to pick up the backpack. They swung it onto their back before they walked over to the crack in the wall. The crack that led to the outside world. The rat followed; curious at to whoever this was.

The person moved with a silent gait and moved as cautiously as they could. When their foot struck an old soda can they froze and whipped their head around as if afraid that something had heard it. But nothing heard it except for the rat. It took a long time for the person to start moving again.

Reaching the crack the person hesitated. They looked around. Their features were obscured by the shadows the building had cast on them but anyone could tell this individual was tall and skinny. And no doubt very young.

Breathing heavily the person stepped through the hole. He picked his way through the rubble that poured of the improvised entrance of the building and glanced up at the stars above them. The rat followed them out once more and stopped behind the person. The person muttered something incoherent under their breath before touching the tip of his sword. It shrank down into a small skinny object that they placed into their pocket.

Its curiosity sated the rat crept back into it home as the person started into the long grass, heading towards the city. Every twig they stepped on made them freeze and place their hand near the pocket that held the object that was once a sword. But once they reached the entrance of the city the person seemed to relax a bit more as if they were in familiar territory.

They kept to the shadows making sure not to let any of the occasional pedestrians to notice them. The person heaved themselves over walls and continued to walk through the back alleyways occasionally glancing over their back. Only once did they hide behind a trash can when a police drove by.

The person narrowed their eyes as the police car drove past without detecting them. The night was silent except for the person's light breathing.

"Hiding from the cops are ya?"

The person whirled around hand reaching for pocket as they retreated into the darker shadows. But they froze noticing the speaker was an elderly homeless man. A small street light hung above him lighting everything with an orange colored light.

"No...I'm just not sure how they would take someone of my age creeping around an ally way this late," the person replied.

Their voice was masculine and had a hint of suspicion and caution hidden within each syllable of their words.

The old man chuckled, "They are not the ones to worry about kid. Its the one who works with them you have to worry about."

The teenager knitted his eyebrows before stepping forward slightly into the light. He had jet black hair and his eyes were sea green. But they had a sense of urgency hidden with them along with worry.

"Who? Who do I have to worry about?" the man asked.

The old man gave him a smile that showed he was missing a tooth, "Where have you been all this time? He is quite well known."

"A little busy..." the kid admitted.

"Well then," the old man snorted, "I guess I can have much fun with this."

"Please just tell me..." the teen asked, "And stop speaking in riddles. I hate them."

"Fine...don't need to be testy about it," the older man huffed before continuing in a smooth tone," The crooks in these parts are scared to death of him."

"Why?"

"Why? Why!?" the old man chortled, "They are scared to death of him because you can't see him coming. And in many cases you can't hear him coming. You could be holding a gun to a woman's head one second and the next you are handcuffed to a light post before you even know what hit you."

The teenager frowned at the old man's description, "What else can you tell me?"

"Not much," the old man admitted, "There is not much known about him except for his name."

"What is his name?"

Here the old man sighed, "He has been called a great deal of names. The 'Red Blur', the 'Streak', Central City's Guardian Angel, or if you prefer 'Scarlet Speedster'. But now he is well called by the name the 'Flash'."

The teen frowned as the older man kept talking. His words blurred into the background replaced by one's that resounded in the younger man's head as well as images.

 _ **"If you ever want to see her alive again...you must kill someone for me."** hissed a creature._

 _His face looked half melted and his eyes were a solid black color. It was the face of death._

 _"Are you crazy? I will never kill anyone unless...well...they are a monster. Like you," the teen retorted pulling his sword out, "Now give her back!"_

 _The creature chuckled menacingly, **"You know your sword cannot harm me boy! So if I were you I'd put it away before I run it through your body."**_

 _The teenager trembled with rage but managed to lower his sword to his side._

 ** _"Good boy..."_** _the creature purred, **"Now go ask your precious father how to get to the one I seek."**_

 _"And what if I don't and I ask him to kill you?" the teen asked threateningly._

 _The creature threw his head back and laughed before turning to the young man and hissed, **"Well...I guess your girlfriend finds out what its like to have her heart vibrated out of her chest."**_

 _The teenager threw his sword at the creature's head. Before he could blink the creature had grabbed it out of midair and had it pressed up against his throat. The teen choked as his blade pressed into his windpipe._

 ** _"That was...unwise,"_** _the creature growled lifting the boy effortlessly into the air._

 _The young man flinched as the monster pressed his face up to his. His face was even scarier close up. His eyes radiated hatred and blue electricity sparked around his body. Much of it dissipated but some stung the teenager in in the face causing blisters to arise. His voice smelled sour as if he had gargled with acid. If he had it explained why his voice sounded like an even more deranged Dark Vader's._

 ** _"You will go to this other earth and kill my hated enemy,"_** _the creature snarled as he pressed the blade deeper into the young man's neck, **"Only then can you get your girlfriend back."**_

 _"What if I refuse?" the teen challenged and he swallowed hard as he continued to look down at the cold blade pressed to his neck._

 ** _"You amuse me..."_** _the creature chuckled, **"Your bravery is commendable. But it will not help you now. Kill him or better yet maim him for life and I will promise you what you want or she will not be the only to die. I think you know who I intend to kill if you refuse."**_

 _The boy managed to look into the creature's eyes and nodded grimly._

 _The creature grinned a ghastly grin. He released the sword and dropped the teenager unceremoniously to the ground. The young man gasped for air and managed to stagger to his feet. He gently touched his neck where a line of bright blood had appeared. Shakily he wiped it off and looked at it as if he could not believe he was bleeding._

 ** _"It appears we have an understanding,"_** _the creature hissed, **"Now go to your father and ask him how you can get to my enemy's earth."**_

 _"Earth?" the teenager questioned before sarcastically asking, "Oh now you are telling me there are other earths Death Face. Hate to break it to you but there are not any more earth's than the one I am standing on."_

 ** _"Oh but that is where you are wrong,"_** _the creature said completing ignoring the insult the young man had thrown at him, **"There are multiple earths scattered across time and space. Some of them have a person that looks like you but are different in many ways. One earth you may be a doctor's son or on another a wanted criminal. On the particular earth I want you to go to there is no one there like you which should make it easy for you to blend in as long as you are not caught by doing something stupid."**_

 _He spoke the last five words with contempt._

 _"Ok...so let me get this straight," the teen said, "You want me to travel to another 'Earth' and kill someone in order to get my girlfriend back? Congratulations you are even crazier than Ares."_

 _The creature hissed in distaste, **"Watch your tongue boy or I will cut it out."**_

 _The young man smirked at him but inwardly he was shaking with fear, "So who do I have to look for? What is his name?"_

 _He had no intention of killing the man this creature wanted him to kill. But what was he to do?_

 ** _"He is called the Flash."_**

"Kid? Kid? KID!?"

The teenager blinked as the old man's shouting brought him out of his daze.

"Sorry...just blanked out for a second..." he muttered.

"As I was saying..." the old man continued, "Be careful if you intend hanging out here tonight. There is another teenager here that has a bad habit of trying to steal anything off anyone who walks here. He's quick with a knife and will not hesitate to slit your throat if he gets the chance."

"And why does he not bother you?" the young man asked.

He was concerned about the elderly man's wellbeing if such a dangerous individual was roaming about.

"Because I usually do not have anything worth stealing," the old man grinned, "Now run along but be careful."

The teen nodded and muttered 'thank you' before hurrying off down the ally. He hadn't gotten more than thirty feet before another voice startled him.

"What's in the bag?"

The teenager whirled around to see another boy about eighteen. He had dark eyes and shaggy brown hair. As the teen watched the boy flickered out a switchblade. The blade of the knife glinted faintly in the dim light.

"I asked you...what's in the bag?" the boy snapped.

He drew a little bit closer to the teenager and stopped several feet away from him.

"Nothing...clothing," the teen responded.

He decided not to mention it also held a wallet with two hundred dollars in cash, a photograph, and a canteen full of liquid. The teen reached for his pocket before dropping his hand to his side. He had enough with experience with people attacking him to that his sword would not hurt some. And unfortunately this individual was one of them.

The other boy chuckled, "You are a liar."

Then he lunged slashing with his switchblade. The teenager dodged most of the strikes but had the knife cut deep into his right arm when he was too slow to avoid one slash. He let out a yelp and cradled his arm as blood gushed forth. A couple of drops fell to the ground. He managed to give a glancing blow with his fist to the other boy causing him to stagger. The teenager turned to flee. He fled down the ally way hoping to come across a street that he could dash across and get help.

But unfortunately the other boy recovered quickly and was soon after him. The teenager ran down the alleyway his shoes thudding as they hit the ground. When he ran through puddles the water shot up but did not splatter on his body. It was as if the water couldn't touch him. If the boy following him saw this he did not find it strange.

The young turned a corner and reached a dead end. He cursed and turned around but found his pursuer had cornered him.

"Now give me the damn bag!" the boy snarled.

He lunged for the backpack but the teenager backed into the wall his face red with rage. Behind him was a water pipe. As he drew closer to it, it started to rumble and shake.

"Stay back...I-I-I don't want to hurt you," the young man said barely keeping his anger in check.

He dashed his left hand against the wall in an effort to see how much farther back he could go; unknowingly leaving a bloody handprint behind.

"Too late for that," the boy growled.

He lunged again with the knife when the water pipe exploded. Gallons of water shot forth and slammed the boy into the ground in a makeshift flash flood. The boy sputtered and thrashed as the water swirled around him. The young man was red in the face with rage and he had both his hands stretched out in front of him. The boy started going blue in the face and his thrashing intensified. He was drowning. The water turned red and the teenager was not sure if it were from the wound he had received from the switchblade.

" _Stop."_

Was it his consciousness that was speaking? Or was it his father?

 _"Stop Perseus. Is this what Annabeth would have wanted?"_

The rage drained out of Percy's face and he dropped his hands to his sides. He staggered back panting as the water dispersed showing the still body of the boy. A jagged piece of rusted pipe jutted out of his chest; shrapnel from when the pipe exploded. Blood soaked his shirt with a crimson color.

The worst part was seeing the boy's eyes. They were wide with terror. As the teenager watched they glazed over.

" _I killed him..._ " Percy realized with horror as he continued to back away from the body, " _I killed him."_

He wasn't sure how. Was it the pipe piece or had he drowned him with the water by causing it to fill up his throat?

The young man turned and fled trying to get away from the atrocity he had created. He had done something he had never done before. He had killed someone. More specifically a mortal which went against the code he was supposed to uphold.

Now he could only hope that whoever the old man had described was not going to be on his tail.

* * *

 **So um...how did I do?**

 **Heads up. Some chapters might be this long others might be shorter. Depends on how it turns out.**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! :D This one is a bit shorter so...sorry. :/**

 **And is it just me or should have the Wally West cameo been longer?**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my OC's. Flash characters belong to DC Comics and CW. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

Sometimes Barry wondered why he even bothered leaving his phone on all night. He knew it was a necessity.

But he had a bad feeling that the neighbors surrounding Joe's house were getting curious and/or annoyed by him blasting out of the house at all hours of the night. It also didn't help matters that he sometimes sent any papers resting on the coffee table in the living room everywhere. Eventually Joe had laid down the rules that Barry was not allowed to go above thirty miles per hour in the house.

Which led to a dilemma considering it was hard to know how fast he was going when he didn't have radar gun trained on him.

So when his phone rang at three in the morning it took him about five minutes to realize his phone was ringing. He growled silently and let it ring despite it being the emergency SOS tone. He didn't process it was the emergency ring since his brain was all fuzzy. That is until the message machine went on.

"Yo Barry...I know you are awake since I increased the specks and volume on your phone so I know you can hear this," Cisco's voice rang out.

Barry groaned and buried his head beneath his pillow not really wanting to move. He had too much to deal with today to listen to his friend's bragging and having to wake up so early. Three bank robberies, one almost hit and run, a dam bursting in Coast City and the ever classic 'cat in the tree'.

He really was starting to hate cats now. Despite the scratch marks healing within ten minutes and Cisco's teasing about what he said in an effort to coax the animal down, it took about an hour before Barry got sick of standing at the bottom of tree looking like an idiot before he ran up it and grabbed the feline. Then it took another five minutes to pry the cat off his arms before handing the squirming animal to its grateful owner.

"Anyways I really need your help to get rid of SOMETHING OVER HERE SO CAN YOU PLEASE PICK UP!? THIS IS SOS! SOS! THE SOS TONE!? REMEMBER SLEEPY HEAD?"

Barry winced hearing his friend's voice resound through the thick pillow into his ear drums. Begrudgingly he slipped out of his warm bed and picked his phone up.

"What is it Cisco?" he grumbled rubbing his face.

"Dude what the hell? Were you wearing earplugs?" his friend asked.

" _Contemplating it..._ " Barry thought to himself as he yawned.

He winced when he heard his jaw crack.

"Well anyways I need you to come over to S.T.A.R Labs ASAP. Like right now!" Cisco said.

He hung up before Barry could ask him what was so urgent to go over to S.T.A.R Labs at this time or who in their right mind was up at this time. Grumbling in annoyance he pulled on a jacket as well as his worn out tennis shoes before stumbling down the staircase in complete darkness. After disabling the burglar alarm Barry swung the front door open, shut it quietly, and locked it. After making sure he was the only up (in his house and the surrounding ones) did he take off running.

As he ran he yawned and nearly plowed into a lamp post but managed to correct his stride in time to avoid it. He blasted into S.T.A.R Labs sending every single stack of filed paper work on the desk with three computers everywhere.

"Oh thank God you are here..." Cisco said before smirking, "Nice PJ pants."

"Shut up..." Barry grumbled rubbing his eyes in an effort to prevent them from shutting, "Now please explain to me as to why you wanted me over here in three in the morning? I nearly ran into a lamp post on the way here."

"Bee..." Cisco said.

Barry glared at his friend trying to make sure this wasn't an overdue April Fools joke. But his friend's face was dead serious.

"A _bee_?" he asked flatly, "You made me run _all_ the way over here to take care of a _bee_."

"Um...yeah when you put it that way you make me feel guilty," Cisco admitted before pleading, "Please get rid of it."

"After you answer my question as to why you are here at three in the morning," Barry grumbled pressing his hands into the table in front of him and glaring at the blank computer screens, "And you really need to get over this phobia dude."

He struggled not to fall asleep standing.

"Cleaning up man...remember the incident I had today with Harry?" Cisco asked sheepishly.

Barry turned to him with his eyelids half closed. In a sleepy tone he asked, "It took you this long to clean up the goo that splattered everywhere?"

"Yeah..." his friend answered, "Catlin couldn't help since she was cracking up too hard about the amount that ended up in my hair."

That was one seen Barry wished he could have erased from his memory. Not the one with Catlin cracking up but the scene with the goo in Cisco's hair he wanted to erase.

"Fine...where did you see him last?" Barry grumbled.

He ended up having to investigate the entire lab from top to bottom (including on the roof since Cisco insisted) several times. He found zip.

"Dude...I'm dead serious there was a bee in here..." Cisco said when Barry returned back to the cortex.

In response he shot his friend a death glare and rubbed his face. He started tittering over to the side and nearly fell to the ground in complete exhaustion. That was when Cisco woke him up; partially.

"He's right there!" his friend shrieked pointing to the corner of the room.

Barry half-heartily snatched the buzzing insect of the air and ran outside making sure to go several blocks before releasing it. Once his 'mission' was complete did he return to S.T.A.R Labs to retrieve his jacket.

"Get some sleep Cisco..." he muttered before taking off back to Joe's house before his friend could respond.

Once there he didn't even bother taking his jacket off. He just collapsed snoring on the bed. And that's the way he woke up the next morning to his ringing alarm. At least he got some sleep; enough not to fall over.

~~~...~~~

"What made you blast into the house last night?" Joe asked, "You left somewhere. What did you have to take care of this time? Robbery?"

He set down a stack of pancakes Iris had made in front of Barry. The entire stack of twenty five wobbled precariously threatening to tip over at any sudden movement. Barry snatched up the pitcher of syrup and dribbled it all over them. He grabbed a fork and knife and ate about eight before answering Joe, "No...Cisco's phobia with bees."

His adoptive father arched and eyebrow but made no further comment. Iris sat down opposite of Barry with her own dish of pancakes and wrinkled up her nose as she watched Barry devour his.

"Can't believe you aren't getting sick from eating all of those..." she said.

She poked at hers as if reconsidering eating them.

He smirked at her before attacking another one, "Ultra high hyper metabolism remember?"

"Still..." Iris said as he got down to three pancakes within two seconds, "How do you managed to keep the amount of food you eat secret from your boss _and_ your girlfriend? Not to mention my brother who by the way is not in the house so don't freak about the secret ID."

Barry shrugged before finishing the remainder of the pancakes on his plate. He was contemplating getting more since he was still hungry before Joe's phone rang. He glanced over at his adoptive father who spoke on the phone for several minutes. Joe suddenly nodded and hung up.

"That was Patty...she said there has been a murder in the down town area and that we should get over there pronto..." he said.

"Um...a regular type of murder or a supposed Metahuman murder?" Barry asked while silently thinking ' _please be a normal murder...please let it be a normal murder_.'

The last thing he needed to add to his plate of the horrible things that had gone wrong this week was finding another Metahuman or having a Metahuman he already went against reappear.

Joe shrugged, "I don't know Bear...she just said we should get down there right away."

~~~...~~~

"Well?"

Barry turned to his boss who was standing over him with an expecting looking in his eyes. He shrugged in response before motioning his boss to follow him. After muttering a grumble did Captain Singh come along with Patty and Joe. Patty was eyeing Barry cautiously as if not sure as to why her boyfriend was not saying anything but rather showing. Joe was holding his well worn notebook and pen that never seemed to run out of ink.

"He defiantly died of drowning..." Barry said pulling back the yellow tarp from the body.

The deceased man was blue in the face, had his eyes bulging slightly out of his head from shock and panic, and had a jagged piece of metal jutting from his chest. He was no older than eighteen. A couple feet away lay a small switchblade surrounded by puddles of water.

"Jeez...how?" Joe said gesturing around with his pen, "Last I checked we are no where near the river."

"That's the thing Joe..." Barry said.

He walked up to the wall in the dead end and gestured up to a piece of jagged pipe that was broken off about ten feet off the ground.

"Judging by the puddles of water and trajectory of where the missing pieces of pipe ended up I'd say this exploded," Barry said before walking back over to the deceased man, "Sending a wave of water along with shrapnel at his chest. He was still alive even after the piece of pipe hit his chest before the water got to him."

"But how did he drown?" Captain Singh asked before saying logically, "The water would have dispersed."

Barry shook his head, "That's the thing sir. I don't know."

He turned to Joe and said jokingly, "Maybe it had a mind of its own."

His smile faded when his adoptive father gave him a ' _really_?' look.

"So in other words...Metahuman related?" Patty asked.

Barry shrugged before covering the man's face back up with the tarp. He frowned when he saw something on the ground near the body. It was congealed and black in color. Taking latex gloves out along with a Q-tip Barry rubbed some of the gel off the ground and lifted it up towards the light. It was blood...just as he had expected. But it wasn't from the body as the blood flow from the injury was limited only to the shirt.

"Is that..." Patty started.

"Blood?" Barry finished, "Yeah..."

He put it away in an evidence bag and walked over to the knife. It had some blood on its blade.

"Ok...I think I pieced this together," he said crouching down by the blade, "The deceased" -he pointed at the victim-" Probably tried robbing someone maybe the suspect we are after. I'm guessing he managed to knick the guy with the knife before whoever it was took off running."

"How do you know he was running?" Joe asked.

Barry stood up and walked a couple of yards away from the crime scene. His boss, Joe and Patty followed him. He crouched down and pointed to another blood spot on the ground in front of him.

"See how widely spaced the blood splatters are?" he asked before standing up and walking back over to the crime scene, "They lead up to here. So this guy whoever he was trailing someone into this ally way."

Barry frowned noticing something on the wall that had escaped his attention before. It was a red handprint. He walked up to and touched it lightly with his latex gloves. The handprint cracked slightly and released a coppery smell.

"The person was backed into this corner by the now deceased victim and somehow the piping exploded," he said, "Which sent a piece of shrapnel into the victim's chest as well as a huge deluge of water."

Finished he turned to his friends expectantly.

"Get...some evidence together Allen," his boss said curtly turning to leave, "And Joe...you might want to get the Flash in on this. He might be able to take down whoever this is."

Joe nodded and Barry lowered his face to hide a smile. His boss had unknowingly had already told the Flash. Gathering his wits together Barry gathered the meager evidence the scene had to offer. Hopefully he could find who had ever done this and soon.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is dull but it will get better. This story will now continuingly switch from Percy's POV and Barry's POV.**

 **Also there is a poll on my profile. Please check it out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your support guys! :D Please enjoy!**

 **Oh and I am just kind of guessing on how Wally views Barry. According to the actor who plays him there is a bit of sibling rivalry between the two. But Wally is not going to be present in this story -except for the occasional mention- so don't worry.**

* * *

Percy nervously fingered the strap of his backpack as he eyed the apartment building in front of him from his position in an alleyway. It made his own apartment building look like a palace even though both were made from the same building material. The fire escape was rusted; in some places so bad that he knew he would fall through if he stepped on there. Several windows were cracked and/or filthy.

"Well its not the Ritz but I will have to manage until I find a way of getting around this horrible proposition," he muttered to himself.

It would beat spending another sleepless night in an alleyway surrounded by garbage bags. He had spent the entire night half asleep jumping to his feet at every noise fearing it was the police for the accidental murder. Fortunately most of the disturbances were the alley cats fighting. At least in this 'dimension' he did not have to worry about every Greek monster attacking him.

Percy cautiously looked both ways across the street before making his way across. He managed to get across without getting hit by any of the cars that were speeding by. Once he reached the other side Percy glanced in both directions before stepping into the apartment entrance. A small bell chimed as he entered.

"Help you?"

The man behind the security window office looked up from his newspaper. A shiny nametag read Tim. His shirt was newly coffee stained and a half eaten donut lay in front of him on a napkin. Percy's stomach rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten for two days.

"Yeah...I'm looking for an apartment to rent," he respond drumming his fingers on the countertop.

Tim folded up his newspaper, set it down in front him, and rested his hands down on it. He had dark brown eyes and silvery colored hair though he looked no older than seventy.

"Aren't you a little young son?" he asked.

Percy's facial expression soured and he pulled out his driver's license. He had never intended to use his license considering it could possibly be traced back to him but he was out of options.

Tim arched an eyebrow as he eyed it and coughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry but you look younger than eighteen."

Percy gave him a tight smile, "I get that a lot. How much for one month's rent?"

"One hundred dollars a month..." Tim sighed, "Normally it would be higher but considering that there was once a wanted criminal housed here business has been slow."

"Wanted criminal?" Percy asked.

He decided not to mention he could potentially be a wanted criminal in the next twenty four hours.

"Yep...Mark Mardon was his name..." the security guard scoffed, "Sauntered in here like he owned the place and paid his dues for his room. Boss didn't care or know who he was. And I didn't realize who he was until a warrant was put out for him after he supposedly died. Fortunately he only stayed here for seven months before the Flash caught up to him."

Percy paled at the mention of the name but fortunately for him Tim did not notice. Instead of continuing to think about the security guard's statement he dug a hundred dollars out of his backpack and laid it down on the desk.

"Alright son...I'll take you up to the room available..." the security guard said getting to his feet.

He pulled out a pair of keys and motioned for Percy to follow him. Percy stayed several paces back away from the guard trying to keep the panic out of his face.

" _Crap_..." he thought as he went up the stair trailing Tim, " _How long can I keep myself hidden before the this guy comes after me?_ "

After following the guard up to the third floor Percy had to walk down the long hallway and pass about five doorways before the guard slowed to a stop.

"Here you go...um..."

"Peter..." Percy lied.

"Ok Peter..." Tim said without even realizing Percy had given him the wrong name, "Laundry room on the second floor and a snack dispenser on the first. Your room has one bathroom with a shower and a mini fridge."

He held out the keys to the room.

"Thank you sir..." Percy said taking the keys from him.

Tim smiled at him, "Need anything you know where to find me."

He started back to his post whistling quietly under his breath. Once he was out of sight Percy entered the room and locked the door. He surveyed the room with distaste. The single bed was slightly caving in at the middle and there were a couple of shelves that had old cans stacked on top of them. A small TV sat in the corner next to a small table and chair. The mini fridge looked decent except for the small paint chip on the edge of it. Percy opened up the bathroom and found that even though it looked shabby it was usable.

Backing out of the bathroom he found some dusty blinds covering up a window above his bed. He tugged on the line hanging behind it making the blinds shoot up making dust billow up. Coughing and waving away the dust he squinted against the bright sunlight that flooded the room with light. He looked out at the city skyline and listened to the sound of familiar traffic.

"Guess this is my home for the next few months until I can find a way to get Annabeth back from whoever kidnapped her without killing someone..." Percy muttered to himself.

He sat down on the bed and winced as it screeched in complaint. Percy started to unpack the backpack pausing when he came across a picture of a young woman with a young man. She had stormy grey eyes and honey blond hair. She was grinning right at the camera and had her grasped around the young man's neck. The young man was looking up at her with a big smile on his face. It was Percy.

He sighed and gently touched the photograph.

" _Don't worry Annabeth...I'll get you back,_ " he thought grimly, " _No matter what it takes_."

* * *

Barry rubbed his face as his computer started to process the blood he had collected at the scene. He knew it wasn't from the victim but from someone else.

" _I am going to pinch myself if its another Meta..._ " he thought quietly.

"You ok Barry?"

Barry jumped causing his kneecap to collide with top of his desk. He hissed in pain quietly as a wave of pain raced up his leg and fading as it reached his hip. He did not even bother answering Patty until he was sure he could talk without cursing or in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah I'm fine..." he managed to get out as his eyes watered.

Seeing his girlfriend's expression he sighed and said, "Ow...ow...ow."

With each punctuation he rubbed his kneecap which was still throbbing.

"Although I am worried about you hitting your kneecap so hard I heard it from all the way over here..." Patty said, "I just wanted to ask you why you were looking so sad when I walked in. Everything alright?"

Barry sighed and didn't answer for a few minutes. In those moments of silence he thought " _Oh nothing much. I'm just worried that this could be another potential Metahuman, Zoom is planning to send after me to kill me. And the fact we do not know who the identity of the suspect is despite receiving an pretty good description from an old homeless man. And the amount of considerable pain I am in right...although it was not as bad as getting my back broken; but you don't know that yet. Not to mention Iris's brother really does not seem to like me."_

He processed this information so fast that they were over before even Patty was aware of it.

After finishing his rapid thoughts he replied, "Nothing. Just a bit tired."

He stared at the ground between his well worn sneakers.

"Oh...ok..." Patty's tone sounded wounded and it took a lot not to look up at her.

If he did she would be able to read his facial expression and snag information out of it. He was a horrible liar when people confronted him about something; anything.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get some food when you are done," Patty continued.

"Sure...I guess as soon as the evidence is done being processed," he responded.

She smiled and nodded before walking off. Barry snatched his molecule model of sodium chloride off his desk and started fiddling around with it as he waited for the computer to finish breaking down the molecular structure of the DNA. The computer moved a whole lot slower than his brain which was kind of handy when he tried playing virtual chess on it.

He glanced up when Joe entered the room and threw his notebook down on the stack of papers he still had not had time to file.

"Suzy is sick...Captain Singh is out to lunch, the possible witness is in the lobby," he said grabbing a piece of printer paper and laying down by the notebook, "And Cisco told me about your talent with drawing police sketches."

"It was easy then because I saw the guy who nearly turned Cisco into a dart board..." Barry huffed setting the model down, "Now..."-he shrugged- "meh...not so much."

Joe arched an eyebrow promoting the former to sigh, "Fine..."

He grabbed a pencil from its resting place under an empty vial and started trying to sketch a drawing as best as he could with the limited amount of information he had. Within seconds a possible likeness of the possible murderer stared out at them from paper.

"Hopefully this is correct..." Barry said handing it to Joe.

"We'll soon find out..." he resounded grabbing it along with his notebook, "Thanks Bear."

He started leaving the room.

"Yeah..." Barry responded quietly so quietly that only he heard it.

He drummed his fingers rapidly on the table as the computer continued to process data. Within a couple of minutes it beeped and printed off a piece of paper. Snatching it up he scanned it eyes widening as he saw what it held.

Part of the DNA helix was missing. Gone...vanished.

"How is this even possible?" he muttered to himself.

He held stood up and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. But when he checked again it still read the same thing.

" _Ok...something is defently up,"_ Barry decided, " _I should show this to Patty. Maybe she can help._ "

Mind made up he pulled on his jacket and shoved the paper deep into its pocket. Walking out he pulled out his phone and called Patty to ask her to meet him a the Big Belly Burger joint.

* * *

 **Considering how much PM does not really work for me I decided to do answers to your reviews at the end :) Hope you don't mind.**

 **HPI: Thank you :)**

 **JPC: No problem. I'll try. :)**

 **Key of Magic: Thanks :) I bet you'll love the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :D I know I am posting like crazy. Reason why is-yay-Christmas break! So yeah...please enjoy! :) Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Warning: Minor language.**

* * *

Apparently this earth's baseball caps were exactly like his earth's baseball caps. Which meant Leo owed him twenty bucks when he got back; if he got back.

He had managed to purchase a plain black baseball cap off a street vendor for ten bucks; ten dollars cheaper than he could have gotten in in New York. Fortunately he bought it without having any suspicion cast on him.

" _Ok...I know Annabeth would be telling me 'you're head is full of kelp' and Leo would be making a very unhelpful comment right now as well as me not really having ideas that work,"_ Percy thought, " _But I need to find out what I can about this guy. That way I can see if I can figure out a way to get her back without killing him."_

He sighed and glanced down at the cheeseburger he had ordered from the burger joint (Big Belly Burger or something) he currently was sitting in. It sat on the plate untouched. Percy's stomach growled but he really did not feel like eating. Eventually the smell enticed him to eat.

Inhaling the burger within ten minutes Percy started to pick at his fries when the front door opened up. Glancing up he noticed a young couple walking in. Lowering his head he pulled the bill of his baseball cap down so it covered half his face. He had noticed a defective's badge on the woman's belt. She had greyish blue eyes and blond hair tied up into a bun. The scary part about her was how she managed to look intimidating without even trying.

The man on the other hand didn't look like much at all. With brown hair, greenish eyes along with a jacket and beat up tennis shoes he looked more like nerd more than a cop.

Both of them walked past Percy without even giving any indication they noticed him. Still the piece of burger he was currently swallowing got stuck in his throat.

" _Please don't sit behind me...please don't sit behind me..._ " he pleaded.

But fate -not _the_ Fates since according to Death Mask said they did not exist on this earth- must have hated him since the couple slid into a booth directing in front of Percy. The man's back was to him and the woman was facing him though she was not looking at him currently.

" _Don't panic...whatever you do NOT panic..."_ he told himself.

He lowered his head so that it looked as if he were looking at something in his lap. The burger he had eaten settled heavily into his stomach.

"So what did the results show?" the woman asked.

The man sighed in response and a noise of crackling paper allowed Percy know that he was showing her a piece of paper. Looking up he saw the woman was looking down as if reading something and the man was leaning back with his arms crossed.

"How is this even possible? He is missing half his DNA!" the woman finally blurted out, "Within reason he should-"

"Be a puddle of goo...I know," the man said uncomfortably.

He shifted slightly as if he was nervous about something.

"Ok...I thought we knew weird but this is over the top weird," the woman said, "How is he even walking around let alone able to kill someone?"

Percy cautiously started to drink his soda trying to keep his panic under control. He knew they were looking at a print out of his DNA no doubt collected at the crime scene in which he accidently killed someone.

" _You won't get caught unless you do something stupid,"_ he thought bitterly, " _Way to go you idiot."_

The man shrugged, "Not to mention he may be a potential Metahuman. The victim died of drowning."

Percy nearly spewed his soda as he started coughing as some of the sweet liquid trickled down the wrong side of his throat. He ducked his head down when both people turned to look at him. He held up his hand to say _'I'm fine'_ and muttered something about going down the wrong pipe. The couple turned around but after the man shot him a quick smile.

"Maybe he is like Mardon?" the woman said hopeful before saying in disgust, "The bastard that killed my father."

The man sighed, "Patty there were no traces of ice crystals left on the scene. But that could be a possibility."

"Hopefully not..." 'Patty' grumbled, "Because this yet another person who received superpowers from fall out from the S.T.A.R Labs explosion who did not deserve them."

The man scratched the back of his head as if his girlfriend's words bothered him.

" _So Metahuman is what they call people with powers_..." Percy thought," _Great. At least they are not naming them with stupid names like Leo calls us._ "

He glanced up when a waitress came around and whisked up his empty plate.

"Bill please..." he grunted looking back down at the table, "Keep the change."

The waitress look at him in confusion to his gruffness but shrugged it off and went to retrieve his bill. In the meantime Percy waited to hear what else the couple had to say.

"Now that you've given me something then I guess I should discuss this with you," Patty said.

Percy glanced up and paled when he noticed what the detective was holding. It was a police sketch of his face. It was extremely close in likeness to his face except for a few details.

"Since when can you draw?" she continued.

"Uh...I really do...d-do not know," the man stammered uncomfortably before saying flatly, "You hate me for keep that secret don't you?"

Patty grinned and shoved his shoulder, "No! This is amazing."

" _Time to go_..." Percy thought.

The waitress walked up and placed the bill down in front of him. He dug ten dollars out of his pocket slammed it down on the table and got to his feet brushing off the crumbs on his shirt. But when he turned around abruptly he slammed into another customer knocking his hat off. Both of them fell to the ground. He froze noticing everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. And unfortunately so were the detective and the man with her.

Trying to be as nonchalant as possible Percy scooped his hat off the ground and scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry," he muttered.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk out of the building. Once he was out of sight he took off running.

~~~...~~~~

"How many times have you eaten here?" Patty asked laughing.

"More than enough to count..." Barry admitted deciding not to mention he once ate three dozen burgers after a training session with Cisco.

He opened the door for her to let her in the burger joint. Walking in he noticed there were about five people present not counting the waitresses. Patty walked ahead of him with Barry right behind. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a boy wearing a black baseball cap lower his head when they walked by. But he didn't think much of it; he probably was looking at his phone.

Patty sat in a booth right next to the boy and Barry sat down so he was facing her. His back was to the teenager.

"So what did the results show?" Patty asked.

Barry sighed in response and pulled out the DNA print off with a crackle from his pocket. He slid it across to her and sat back; crossing his arms as he waited for her reaction.

" _Hopefully she does not think I faked this..."_ he thought.

"How is this even possible? He is missing half his DNA!" Patty suddenly exclaimed looking up at him with her eyes wide, "Within reason he should-"

"Be a puddle of goo...I know," Barry finished uncomfortably.

He shifted in his chair slightly; unnerved by how similar the results to the results Felicity had told him about Damien Darkh's 'ghosts' in Star City. If this suspect was one of them then he would defiantly inform Oliver.

"Ok...I thought we knew weird but this is over the top weird," Patty continued with a huff of breath that showed she was surprised , "How is he even walking around let alone able to kill someone?"

Barry shrugged to send the silent message 'I don't know', "Not to mention he may be a potential Metahuman. The victim died of drowning."

A sudden violent coughing noise behind him made him turn around to see the teenager wrenching. Barry was about to ask if he was alright but the teenager got the coughing under control. He held up a hand to tell them he was fine and he muttered something about the drink going down the wrong pipe. Barry gave him a quick smile before turning back to Patty.

"Maybe he is like Mardon?" she asked before saying angrily, "The bastard that killed my father."

Barry grimaced slightly to her choice of words before sighing, "Patty there were no traces of ice crystals left on the scene. But that could be a possibility."

He started drumming his fingers nervously on his knee.

"Hopefully not..." she grumbled, "Because this yet another person who received superpowers from fall out from the S.T.A.R Labs explosion who did not deserve them."

Barry scratched the back of his head unsure if his girlfriend was going to continue. Technically in her eyes his alter ego was one of the 'good' Metahumans but that did not mean she viewed other Metahumans that way.

"Bill please..." he heard the teenager mumble gruffly behind him, "Keep the change."

" _Chatty guy_..." Barry thought as a waitress -maybe the one the kid was talking to- walked by, " _As every teenager seems to be these days."_

"Now that you've given me something then I guess I should discuss this with you," Patty said.

She dug around in her purse and pulled out the police sketch Barry had drawn earlier; holding it up for him to see. He frowned realizing Joe had probably told her about his hidden 'talent'. Unknown to Patty he had erased the drawing several times before he had finally gotten it right. Well...mostly right hopefully.

"Since when can you draw?" she continued.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Uh...I really do...d-do not know," Barry stammered uncomfortably before saying flatly, "You hate me for keep that secret don't you?"

He had a feeling that if he ever told her other secret, the one about his alter ego, things would be ugly.

Fortunately for him his girlfriend grinned and shoved his shoulder, "No! This is amazing."

He smiled at her and was about to comment further when a sudden crash from behind them made them both turn around. Barry noticed a middle age man and the teenager sprawled out on the ground. The man was groaning and the teen's eyes were glued to his baseball cap which had landed a couple feet away from him. Trying to not to appear like he was freaking out -Barry could tell he actually _was_ freaking out since the teen had gone pale- he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his hat which he shoved on his head. He pulled the bill of it down before muttering, "Sorry."

He walked towards the exit and walked out. Barry frowned confused with his attitude until Patty spoke up.

"Oh my God."

"What is it?" he asked turning to her. In response she pointed to the sketch. Barry's eyes widened; the teenager who had just left looked exactly like the picture. Without waiting for him to respond Patty jumped to her feet and ran out the door. He followed cursing that he couldn't change into his alter ego. That would be too suspicious that the Flash appeared when he disappeared.

He trailed Patty who was jogging behind the teenager who hurrying down an alleyway leading to a busy intersection.

"STOP!" she yelled drawing her gun out and pointing it at him, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

The teenager whirled around panic dawning on his pale face. He was trembling slightly.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Patty yelled walking a couple feet closer to him, "NOW!"

The teen backed up slightly. He frowned as if debating something before silently shaking his head. Before Patty could say anymore he turned and started running. In response she took off after him. All Barry could do was trail after her, silently moaning about his rotten luck

It took a tremendous amount of strain not to kick into full gear. Either way even at his slowest speed he had difficult keeping up with his girlfriend.

She pulled out a walkie talkie and barked into it, "In pursuit of suspect. Somewhere between Oak Avenue and Fifteenth Blvd."

She fired a warning shot. The bullet whizzed by the teenager and smacked into a wall next to him sending out concrete shrapnel. He yelped and turned around. That was when he reached for his pocket.

Barry realized he was reaching for a concealed weapon. Not really wanting either to get hurt he shouted, "PATTY NO!"

But it was too late. He heard the gun fire and saw the bullet streak towards the boy. As he debated whether or not to rush forward to grab the bullet or not a suddenly ringing noise rang out. He looked at Patty and saw her face was a mask of amazement and shock. Confused he turned back to the boy and was stunned by what he saw.

A gleaming sword had somehow sprang into existence its bronze color gleaming in the sunlight cast off by the setting sun. The boy held it in his hands and part of it was smoking slightly. On either side of him on the ground sat the two halves of the bullet. The sword had cut it in half.

Getting over her shock Patty managed to fire off three more shots but the boy deflected them all with his sword. As each shot came in contact with the metal a faint ringing noise pealed off; like the ringing of a bell.

" _How is he doing this?"_ Barry thought in amazement, " _Even I would have a hard time doing that._ "

"PUT THE um...WEAPON DOWN!" Patty shouted.

No doubt she did not want to say sword since it would have defiantly been the weirdest weapon of choice in a gunfight. Then again Oliver brought a bow to a gunfight once and nearly won.

The boy's expression pained for a moment and he looked as if he wanted to say something as he opened his mouth. But he closed it and brought his arm back. Barry knew what he was planning even before the sword left his arm. He tackled Patty to the ground seconds before the sword whistled through the air right where she was standing. The sword embedded itself into the wall sending out a cloud of dust. It quivered slightly like an arrow before coming to a standstill.

"You ok?" he asked.

"When you get off me," she grumbled and once he managed to untangle himself from her she said, "Thanks."

Barry helped her to her feet as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. The teen was gone.

"Where did he go?" he asked.

A screech of brakes answered his question. This time he darted forward despite Patty's protests for him to wait and help her yank the sword out of the wall. Reaching the end of the alleyway he spotted the kid darting across the intersection in the middle of downtown traffic. Cars swirled to avoid him. Unable to do anything out of fear that someone could be watching him Barry wished for the last time that he had his suit with him.

Instead he yelled across the road, "Hey kid! STOP!"

The kid stopped in the median of the intersection before turning to face him and yelled something back that was lost over the roar of traffic. Barry was surprised he had managed to make it that far without becoming road kill. Patty came running up and spotted him.

"LOOK KID! JUST COME IN PEACEFULLY AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU!" she shouted.

She took a step towards the median where all the cars had stopped as the drivers had finally noticed something serious was going on. The boy bolted to the other side of the road, sliding over the hood of cars before jumping over a fire hydrant standing in his way. Patty followed suit and all Barry could do was try to keep up. As Patty drew closer to the kid Barry saw fear dawn in his eyes. He yelled suddenly and the fire hydrant exploded sending a blast of water everywhere.

Patty got a full stream of water in the chest and Barry became soaked from the flood of water that was spraying everywhere. While his girlfriend sat on the ground sputtering and half blind from the water he thought, " _Hell with this."_

Quickly moving at a speed that Patty wouldn't even notice him missing (or any the pedestrians realized who he was) he managed to cap off the stream of water to prevent anyone else from finding out what it was like to be hit with high water pressure. Either way everyone near the fire hydrant got soaked and most of the cars got a free car wash before he did so.

"You alright Patty?" he asked anxiously once he returned to her.

He offered her hand to her to help her to her feet.

"Fine -cough- just fine," she coughed getting to her feet.

She grabbed her hair which had become un-done and started wringing it out grimacing. Barry retreated quietly back to the place where the teen's sword had become embedded in the wall. He had a feeling it would help them find who the boy was exactly. But when he reached the spot he found that the sword was gone. Only a hole was the only evidence that said that a sword had been there at all.

" _Oh this is jjjjjjjjjust great..."_ Barry thought.

* * *

 **So yeah...I know you are all wondering why Percy has not gone all 'son of Poseidon' yet. Reason why? Well...if I tell you it will ruin everything :) That time will come and soon!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your support! :D I update when I can. Sorry about the delay on this one. Stupid tests at school :P**

 **Berrybluexd: Thank you ^^ Your review once again made my day! :D Yeah...I try to add small details that you would see if the story was playing out in front of you. But when it comes to words it is rather hard to describe every action the person would do. Same with comics. Once again thank you so much for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 AND NOT EVEN HALFWAY DONE! YES! :D Please enjoy!**

 **This is another dull chapter but I promise the next one will be better. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Flash characters go to CW/DC Comics and Percy J characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

If he didn't have to a secret identity to uphold Barry would have raced home to change out of his clothing. But of course that couldn't happen.

So he had to sit in the cold shivering and sopping wet to answer his adoptive father's questions about what happened. Only then could he go tell his friends about what he had seen.

"Um...did you fall into the river kissing Patty or what?" Cisco asked when Barry blasted into S.T.A.R Labs.

Rolling his eyes Barry managed to peel his shirt which was still wet despite being blown dried when he ran here. Grimacing he hung it over a chair (earning a dirty look from Catlin as it was still dripping wet) and picked up his sweatshirt with the S.T.A.R Labs logo on it. As he did so he heard a yelp from the hallway followed by a thud.

Harry soon limped in the room holding his back, "Can someone explain to me why there is a trail of water leading into- oh hi Barry."

"Hi..." Barry grunted knowing he must be a sight since he was dripping wet.

Jay came into the room that moment grinning and trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny Garrick?" Harry grumbled.

"Oh nothing...just seeing you sprawl out on the ground..." the former speedster smirked.

Harry had no comment to that and sat down in a chair rubbing his back muttering curses under his breath. Barry started running his fingers through his hair stopping when he realized that he was still sending water everywhere. He grabbed a small towel off the hospital bed and started to dry his hair the old fashion way. That is if the old fashion way was rubbing his hands over his head with the towel at eighty miles an hour.

The end result was his hair standing up more than usual and pointing every which way.

"So what really happened?" Catlin asked eyeing his new hairdo with a straight face.

"Long story..." Barry sighed smoothing his hair down only to have it pop back up but a little less crazy than before.

He explained everything that happened beginning with the murder scene and ending with the fire hydrant exploding in his face though he made sure to skip some events. When he was done there was absolute silence in the room.

"So you think this kid is a Metahuman?" Cisco summed up before grinning, "If so dibs on a name!"

Barry shrugged, "No clue. Could have been an accident that the hydrant decided to explode at that moment."

He frowned wondering if he should tell them about the sword or not. It was one of the events he didn't tell them. There was possibility that they would call him crazy and that he was just seeing things. But then again they never really called him crazy since the wormhole incident.

"I haven't gotten a vibe of the guy in case you are wondering..." Cisco added to his previous statement glumly, "Sometimes I really hate the fact that my power hijacks me at random times."

He said it jokingly which caused nervous laughter around the room. Barry didn't laugh though; he was too worried about the possibility of a new Metahuman.

"Was there anyone like him on your earth?" he asked Jay.

His friend shrugged, "Not that I know of. I mean we don't have a Trickster on Earth-2 but we do have an Arrow. That could mean there could be a look a like on this earth of the kid you saw."

"Wait you legit have an Arrow on your earth?" Barry was amazed Cisco's grin did not crack his face, "That is so fracking cool!"

" _Here we go..."_ he thought groaning as Jay humored Cisco in explaining the Arrow on his earth.

But for once he actually grateful for his friend's interruption. It at least gave him a chance to ponder his thoughts by himself. Taking his phone out when it vibrated he noticed it was a text from Iris.

It read: _Hey Barry unless you think dad is going to be happy about eating cold leftovers for a third night in a row I suggest you pick up pizza or try cooking up something in the kitchen._

"I have to go guys," Barry said shoving his phone back in his pocket, "Dinner duty... _again_."

Second time this week. A new record in his book.

"Why won't you just stay home tonight," Catlin suggested, "That way after you get some rest we can finish discussing exactly what you saw."

Barry nodded in agreement and took off. As he ran down the street he couldn't help but think, " _I wonder where the kid is now..."_

~~~...~~~

Percy officially had to say he was really hating his dilemma right now. Not only did he have to crawl through backyards and get his shirt torn to shreds by rosebushes in one (he had a feeling Demeter would really _love_ that yard) but he also had to take a detour through the sewer system when he spotted a cop not too far away from him.

" _This stinks..."_ he grimaced, " _Literally."_

Though he had to say the sewer in this city smelled a lot better than the one in his did when he had gotten trapped in it trying to rescue a new demigod. Demigod made it out alright but no amount of washing could get out the stench that stuck to Percy's clothing. Even with water proofing abilities the smell still managed to saturate itself into his favorite shirt.

Percy paused for a second by an overturned trashcan to catch his breath and shivered as a slight breeze started up. Even though night had fallen he still did not want to take chances. For the sake of security and non-scrutiny he had leave his soaking wet clothing be as he raced away from the intersection. In all the excitement he had forgotten to dry them.

Even though his 'apartment' was a block away Percy decided it was time to take a breather. He sat down with his back to the wall and took deep breaths to settle his heart rate back to normal.

It was too close for comfort that he was almost caught even though it was by cop. And if things could not get any worse he had lost his baseball cap sometime during the chase. Which meant until he bought a new one he had to wear a hoodie.

Letting his head thump back against the wall he mused over the events that had happened. The one event that stuck out to him was revealing his sword Riptide. The mortals must have seen it as its true form. He cursed himself silently. That was one of the first things one of the Hecate campers, Stella, had warned him about. He smiled as memories of that day came into his head.

" _Percy...you must be careful if you are ever to draw your sword on this earth," the black haired girl warned._

 _It was rather hard to take a ten year seriously. But Stella was wise beyond her years. Before Piper had rescued her from a monster at her school she was the top of her class in math despite failing English._

 _"How come?" he asked._

 _"As far as I can tell I sense no Mist on this earth," she said her dark green eyes flashing with uncertainty, "But there is magic. Not the magic I am used to however. Some of its good and some of it is bad."_

 _Her pet raven Moore croaked as he alighted onto the desk in front of them,"Darhk light, Star bright. Avoid that city with your might. And Motor city do as well. For fear of Anansi's spell. Rawk!"_

 _The pitch black bird hopped in place croaking quietly._

 _"Still don't understand why you have to keep that damn bird..." Percy muttered._

 _"He was a gift from my mother. Though it took a lot getting used to the fact he can talk although only in rhyme," Stella said before she scolded,_ _"Shoo...Moore...I can't talk with you sprouting your stupid riddles..."_

 _She flapped her hands causing the bird to shoot her a dirty look and fly off shrieking creative insults in rhyming couplets._

 _"Anyways I again I do caution if you draw your sword," Stella continued folding her hands in her lap, "Despite its properties not hurting mortals they will see it as a threat."_

 _"How do you know this?" Percy asked._

 _The girl gave him a wry smile, "Just because I am a daughter of the magic goddess does not mean that my powers are limited to only casting spells. I can also sense magic anywhere including through that wormhole that your father has prepared for you to go through."_

 _"Thank you," Percy said getting to his feet._

 _"No problem..." she said, "Good luck on your quest for Annabeth."_

 _The teen smiled at her and started to leave._

 _"Black haired, stubborn ox, why won't you leave us, and good luck!" Moore croaked for once saying something that was badly rhymed, "Caw!"_

 _The raven flapped his winds sending a couple of black feathers everywhere._

 _"Do me a favor...old bird of lore...," Percy grumbled, "Shut your mouth right now alright, or I just might have Mrs. O' Leary eat you tonight."_

 _The raven snapped his beak shut and ruffled his feathers indignantly. But the gleam in his eyes were of grudging respect._

 _"I'm impressed Percy," Stella chuckled, "Guess the poetry classes are paying off after all."_

 _But her face turned serious the next second, "You did hear what Moore warned you about."_

 _"I'm pretty sure I did not understand what the crazy bird meant by dark night..." Percy grumbled before saying jokingly, "Unless he is talking about Batman."_

 _"Flying rodent here and there, he is flying everywhere," the raven put in._

 _"Not helping Moore," Stella scolded._

 _She turned to Percy with a sigh," Translation of what he said. Beware of man named Darhk and avoid Star City as well as Motor City."_

 _He shrugged, "Thanks. I guess I see you later..."_

 _The girl inclined her head, "May the gods be with you Percy."_

 _He gave her a confident grin as he left. B_ _ut as soon as he was out of sight of the cabin he couldn't help but think, "Maybe..."_

Opening his eyes Percy brought himself out of the memories and continued to think about the events that had transcribed. Fortunately his body was not bullet ridden since the blade managed to slice the bullets clean in half. He had been shot at enough to recognize the wind coming off of a projectile. Though he would admit that the bullets were quite a challenge.

Then came the part in which he threw the sword at the woman. He knew it wouldn't hurt her since Stella had told him it wouldn't. But still he was grateful her boyfriend had tackled her out of the way because it gave him time to escape. Then came the exploding hydrant.

" _Hopefully the Flash does not hear about this or I am toast..."_ he thought.

Getting to his feet he snuck into the apartment and up to his room. Locking the door, he changed out of his clothing and lay down on the bed. Soon he fell asleep only to have nightmares plague him.

 _" **I have heard that you are the most powerful in this camp a wretched kids..."**_

 _Percy watched as the monster with the half melted face circle him. The one that had snatched Annabeth away from him from his very eyes._

 _"What of importance am I to you that you had to take my girlfriend from me?" he demanded the monster._

 _The creature laughed a dry crackling laugh, " **Oh yesssss you are of great importance to me. I suggest you listen if you ever want to see her again."**_

 _Percy tried lunging at him but suddenly the scene changed to the day this all began. When he first even saw the monster's speed or heard his voice._

 _It was quiet in Camp Half-blood except for the occasional roar of monsters in the woods. Percy was walking with Annabeth to art class when a massive explosion outside the Hecate cabin resounded across the land. Rushing over they saw two guilty looking Stroll brother covered from head to toe in blue paint._

 _"What did you do!?" Annabeth yelled._

 _"Pulled a prank on the Hecate cabin..." Travis said._

 _"Didn't turn out well..." Connor finished._

 _"You morons ruined the spell!" Lou Ellen shouted sticking her head out the cabin door, "Who knows what the after effects will be!"_

 _It turned out to be a gateway for the monster with claws and a speed surpassing even a hellhound's. He came at night listening into every campers' discussion. That was when he heard about Percy and just how powerful he was. Which was why he intended to use him to get what he wanted in exchange for someone he loved._

 _" **You see boy?** "_

 _Percy turned to see the monster leering at him from the shadows of his dream, " **I always win."**_

 _"Not this time..." Percy snapped, "I'll find around your plan and get Annabeth back."_

 ** _"You'll die then hero,_** _" the monster growled, " **As heroes always do.** "_

 _He lunged and all Percy could feel was the monster's claw like hands digging into his chest and clamping around his heart._

With a yelp Percy shot up out of bed panting heavily. The covers were all twisted around him like a giant snake and sweat beaded his forehead. Shakily he untangled himself and sat on the edge of his bed. That was when he heard the noise.

 _Whomp_

It sounded like someone was knocking on his window with a wadded up piece of cloth. Percy wrapped his right hand around Riptide which sat on his desk in pen form. Of course the magic had made it return to his pocket after he threw it at the policewoman.

 _Whomp_

Cautiously he uncapped the pen making the Celestial Bronze sword spring to life. Its blade glowed faintly providing some more light than the street light outside his window did.

 _Whomp_

Percy flung back the blinds and opened the window. For a few moments all he could smell was the clean air and hear the traffic of the cars. Then the black shape loomed into view. Percy swung Riptide instinctively but the shape danced out of reach of the blade. Moments later he heard a familiar voice; inside his head.

 _"Hey boss...I never thought you were going to wake up. What did you do? Sleep with ear muffs?"_

" _Blackjack?"_ Percy asked in disbelief lowering his sword.

 _"Who else has such a handsome face?"_

The pitch black Pegasus stepped back into few. He lowered his head so he could eye Percy. He snorted when he saw the state of the room.

 _"Man...no wonder your mom yells at you about your room."_

" _What are you doing here?_ " Percy yelled grateful that he could do it in his head and not out loud, " _How the Hades did you get here?"_

Though he had a good idea how...

" _You can thank your dad for that..."_ the pegasus said flapping his wings, " _A particularly annoying bird and your girlfriend's mom."_

 _"But why?"_ Percy asked.

" _Thought you might need some backup..."_ Blackjack explained sheepishly, " _Apparently the dude here can even make Hermes have a run for his money."_

Percy sighed and rubbed his face before storing Riptide back in storage mode. It was going to be a long night.

" _So uh...can I stay?"_

 _"Yeah I guess...but you have to stay hidden...I recommend the warehouse that holds the portal with my ticket home,"_ Percy said begrudgingly, " _There is no Mist here so you can't exactly blend in unless you tuck your wings very tight."_

" _Boss...no problem. I can do that easy..."_ Blackjack neighed silently.

Percy decided not to mention it would be weird seeing him ride a jet black horse down main street. If he was a mounted police officer then that could work but since he wasn't it wouldn't.

 _"Still...as a precaution..."_ Percy said, " _Come only when I whistle for you."_

The pegasus dipped his enormous head, " _Sure boss. Just be careful you hear? Also...tomorrow. Donut. Ok?"_

Percy glared at him before nodding. Satisfied his friend took off flying and soon disappeared out of sight. Sighing Percy shut the window and crawled back into his bed.

It took a long time for him to fall asleep again.

* * *

 **Yeah so Blackjack is here. I have my reasons.**

 **And in case you didn't exactly get it in the flashback Zoom got to Percy's world by the Stroll's screwing up the Hecate campers' spell. It caused a wormhole and I think you can figure out the rest. Zoom heard how powerful Percy is and decided to use him.**

 **AS IF WE NEEDED ANY MORE PROFF ZOOM IS OFF HIS ROCKER!**

 **Anyways R &R!**

 **erika. r. bedolla: Los Inglés es muy bien! :D Yo habla Español un poco...necessita practicar. Gracias amigo! :D Tu reseña fue bien escrito...and I have reached the limited amount of Spanish I know XD Anyways thank you again :) Keep up the good work with your English if you are learning it. You are going great!**

 **Ohlivia. smith: I update when I can XD Thanks for the support. :)**

 **stormwingsky: Yep! :D Our friends finally meet! Though it won't be the last time they do :3**

 **SergioAguero: Thank you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it will be a little short.**

 **Warning: Rapidly changing POV though mostly from Barry. Percy's will be slightly short.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Flash characters belong to CW/DC Comics and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

Barry woke up the next day with the smell of fire in his hair. Then it hit him what had happened the night before.

After managing to make a decent spaghetti dish for dinner he had to race off to take care of a four alarm fire in the downtown district. He started to help take the oxygen out of the flames by rotating his arms rapidly when he heard someone yelling from inside the building. So he had to race in to check who it was. It turned out to be a five year girl who had gotten her leg trapped under a piece of fallen timber. Before he could free her another piece of timber crumbled down causing him to dive towards her and shelter her with his body.

The wood had crashed into his shoulder dislocating it from its socket. Despite having pain flare up his arm and his vision going red he had managed to get the girl free from the wood. He had to stumble down part of the stairs half blind and coughing from the smoke before he managed to finally clear his vision enough to race out of the building before it collapsed.

Immediately after he had to race away from the scene before he got swarmed by the pedestrians. According to much of the media he was known not to talk much and he wanted to keep it that way.

Either way once he got home Joe popped his arm back into place and Iris forced him to trudge up the staircase to take a shower as her brother was over. Wally had eyed him suspiciously and asked what happened.

" _Oh...I accidently had a couple chemicals ignite in my lab and I also slipped on the fire extinguisher foam which in turn caused my shoulder to be dislocated,"_ he remembered telling Wally.

Could his excuses get any more lame? Or more stupid?

" _Crap even after three showers I still smell like I rolled around in the fireplace,_ _"_ Barry groaned.

He grimaced before getting out of bed. After a quick breakfast he headed back to S.T.A.R Labs hoping that his friends had found out more information.

"Anything?" he asked walking into the door.

"No whoosh in?" Catlin asked.

Barry shrugged half-heartedly not feeling like telling her that he felt like walking today instead of running.

"Nothing...unfortunately," Cisco answered taking a swig from his smoothie before he yelped, "Brain freeze, brain freeze, BRAIN FREEZE!"

He held his left hand against the side of his head as if that would help make the _sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia*_ go away. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth as the pain subsided.

"Do you ever learn?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"No..." Cisco whimpered putting his drink down and glaring at it.

"There is something I forgot to tell you guys yesterday," Barry said leaning against the table.

He quickly explained what had happened with the sword. Just as he figured Cisco lost it.

"Ok dude...what type of sword? Was it like a World of Warcraft sword? Or a Spartan's sword or-"

"I'm not an expert in knowing swords..." Barry grumbled interrupting the long monologue as well as crossing his arms, "Gun yes; cars maybe, swords no."

If he had to hear one more video game reference, movie reference, or TV show reference he defiantly was going to have to have Cisco explain to him what he did in his free time. Even after two years of knowing his friend he still had not figured him out completely.

"You were able to identify Vendal Savage's knife," Catlin reminded Barry.

"That was different," he sighed, "At least then I actually had it in front of me not to mention I did some tests on it. I only got a glimpse of this one."

He started to nervously pick threads out of his jacket at his friends stared at him.

"What type of metal?" Cisco asked, "Because I might be able to-"

"Back trace the different 'vibrations' or radiation if you want to be more specific the metal is giving off using the S.T.A.R Labs satellite..." Harry interrupted.

"Yep..." Cisco answered annoyed while pointing his index finger at the man, "How many times have I told you I hate it when you do that?"

Barry rolled his eyes, "I just could see it was made out of some sort of bronze material that glowed."

He did not have an idea of what to expect. The kid had a sword, had managed to deflect several shots fired at him and not to mention seemed to wanting to keep a low profile.

"Oh that is so help-" Cisco's words died in his mouth and he got a far off look in his eyes.

He looked like he was about to have a stroke as his mouth was agape but Barry knew better.

" _Now_ he suddenly decides to vibe..." Harry said sarcastically.

"Be quiet Harrison..." Jay hissed.

The former immediately shut his mouth and watched Cisco with scrutiny. Barry on the other hand watched his friend worriedly. He knew how much Cisco's power freaked him out and that he hated how he did it at random times. But it could at least give them an edge on the teenager.

"Cisco?" Catlin asked worriedly.

Cisco jolted suddenly and his legs nearly gave out. Barry barely managed to catch him before they did.

"You're ok man..." he said steading his friend.

He was worried. This was the first time Cisco had nearly collapsed when vibing someone.

"Thanks bro..." Cisco muttered before grinning half-heartedly, "Whoa. I hate it when that happens. It was like I had vertigo for a moment."

"What did you see?" Barry asked patiently releasing him.

His friend frowned and wrinkled up his forehead, "Well...I just know where he is. I just don't know if he is a Metahuman or not."

"Anything else? Like is he from earth-2?" Jay asked.

"No...I didn't see anything like that..." Cisco started.

He seemed uncertain what to say. Not that anyone could blame him since his 'visions' were sometimes scary and/or confusing.

"Where is he?" Barry asked.

He wanted to catch this person as soon as possible in order to lessen the risk for others getting hurt.

"Jeez man. Ready for round two already?" Cisco smirked snatching up his smoothie and taking a swing from it, "Drugstore on eightieth street and Baldwin Ave. Getting onto a bus or something."

Barry grabbed his suit and put it on within milliseconds. He stood in the middle of the cortex with his mask down looking expectantly at his friends for any advice they had to provide.

"Just be careful," Jay cautioned, "We don't know exactly who this kid is or what he can do."

Barry nodded before rushing out of the room pulling his mask over his face along the way. He arrived at the location that Cisco had described before skidding to a stop on the sidewalk and looking around. His face fell when he realized there was three buses in sight and all of them looked the same.

" _This should be a lot of fun_ _,"_ he thought.

He shifted his feet uncomfortably when the people passing by stopped and looked at him wide eyed. Quite a few of them were whispering to each other and a teenager pulled out a phone to take a picture or more likely a video.

"Guys which way?" Barry asked into the microphone.

He made sure to disguise his voice in case the video feed was able to pick up his voice. That way if the teenager posted it on social media the CCPD wouldn't recognize that their forensics' assistant was the fastest man alive.

"Um...hang on a second dude. Let me hack into the traffic camera and match up Felicity's facial recognition software," Cisco said.

"Well please hurry because in the next few seconds I think I am about to be asked for autographs..." Barry muttered through gritted teeth.

He waited a total of five minutes before Cisco spoke again. What had taken him so long?

"Got him. He is headed west on Freemont Street."

~~~...~~~

Percy officially hated the fact that he probably had to go everywhere now wearing a baseball cap. His 'escape' yesterday had been plastered all over the front of the newspapers. It had taken him over an hour to read the article because of his dyslexia and the fact that as he read it he got angrier and angrier which caused the lettering to swarm even more.

But at least his description and name were not provided. Still...

" _I am so screwed..._ " he thought.

But considering he was running low on supplies in his backpack he did have to go out of his apartment. He managed to find a drug store near his apartment (where he bought a new baseball cap) and decided to take a city bus in order to throw off anyone who might be tracking him by taking it a couple of blocks away from his apartment before taking the back alleyways to backtrack. The entire day he felt the feeling of being watched though not one was in sight.

And experience said that it would be safer to backtrack.

Sitting on the public city bus made Percy feel jumpy so he made sure to sit by a window and crack it open slightly to let the air rush in. He kept the bill of his baseball cap pulled way down so that it kept a shadow on his face.

After a few moments he heard muttering start up and glanced through the back window of the bus. He paled noticing a tall thin man standing on the sidewalk peering after his bus. He had a lightning bolt insignia on his chest surrounded by a white background. The cowl he was wearing covered half of his face allowing nothing more than his eyes, mouth, and nose to be visible. On top of it his suit was a scarlet/maroon color.

Based on what he managed to gather from residents of the city this was the man he was trying to avoid; the one the monster wanted him to kill.

" _Schists. Schists. Schists_ ," he cursed to himself silently, " _You idiot! You just had to take a city bus which does not go above twenty miles per hour..."_

Percy shrank down in his seat as the bus continued on its way praying that the extra couple of buses in the area would at least throw the Flash off for a while. That was when the driver spoke over the intercom.

" _Passengers I would like to direct our attention to the construction of the building directly on our right. This will be a future technology building donated generously by the Palmer Tech. foundation by their CEO Felicity Smock."_

Many of the passengers started snapping pictures and a few whistled apprehensively making Percy believed that whoever this Palmer guy or CEO lady was, were a big deal. That was when he had an idea incase he had to make a sudden escape. Since he couldn't even out race nymphs what chance did he have escaping the Flash? Unless he could go someplace that the man could not catch him.

He rolled down his window a bit more and whistled a taxi cab hailing whistle. A couple of passengers turned to glare at him and he grinned at them sheepishly before lowering his head.

" _Hopefully he comes when I tell him to..."_ Percy thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a blur of red that streaked passed the bus. Before his brain could process what he had seen, a window at the front of the bus shattered.

~~~...~~~

Ok so maybe crashing through the window was not his best idea. He could have just phased through the doors but he still hadn't gotten used to how weird it felt.

But a certain someone had made him.

Immediately after Cisco had told him what bus the teenager was on Barry raced after it gaining quickly. After all city buses moved pretty slow.

"I'm nearing the bus. Now what?" he asked.

"Well...I would recommend you scare him so he doesn't hurt anyone as he will be in shock..." Cisco drawled while taking a swig from some unknown beverage no doubt one high in suger, "So crash through the window.'

"Wait what?"

"You heard me...crash through the window."

Hearing no protests from his other friends Barry had no choice but to do it. The result must have been just as terrifying to the other passengers as it was to the one he was after.

"KSHH!"*

Glass shards rained everywhere several of which bounced a few times on the carpet of the bus before rattling as the vehicle went over bumps in the road. Passengers yelped and cowered as far as they could to avoid getting struck. Amazingly the bus driver continued to drive but his face had gone pale.

Barry got to his feet and spotted the teenager that he was after. The boy had gotten to his feet as well and was slowly edging his way to the back of the bus. His sword was out and it gleamed slightly as the boy held it out in front of him. He trembled.

"If you wanted to get away why didn't you just take the high speed train?" Barry asked mockingly.

He vibrated his voice considering the boy had seen him without his mask on. The teen did not answer him but continued to edge away from him holding his sword out in front of him like a pike not doubt hoping Barry would impale himself on it if he ran forward. The bus went over a speed bump jostling everyone.

For a while there was silence. It was so quiet that anyone could have heard a pin drop.

"Ok...so you are not much of a talker..." Barry continued breaking quiet, "So if you will just—"

He was cut off by the boy shattering the back window of the emergency escape, diving out, and disappearing completely from sight.

"NO!"

Barry ran forward only came to a stop at the back window. He glanced anxiously out the back of the bus carefully avoiding the jagged pieces of glass that were sticking up. The road behind them was empty and there was no body lying in the street.

 _"Where did he go?"_ Barry thought in shock.

A sudden gasp from the people behind him made him whirl around to see several of the passengers standing up and staring out the windows on his left. Many of them had their phones out and they were taking pictures.

Glancing out one of them he was surprised to see the teenager rushing past the bus on the top of a jet black horse. The boy was hunkered down low over the animal's back and his baseball hat obscured his face from view. Judging by how he rode with such confidence Barry guessed the boy had been doing it for a while. The horse easily soon disappeared from view only to reappear in front of the bus.

Now the driver apparently decided to slam on the brakes. Several passengers were thrown forward as inertia took a hold of them but Barry fortunately managed to grab them and prevent further injury. He glared at the bus driver who whimpered in fright.

"Um bro? Did I seriously just see the kid just ride a horse past the bus?" Cisco asked who was no doubt watching the whole event unfold from a traffic camera.

Not wanting to answer his friend Barry raced out of the bus which had steam billowing up from its front. Apparently the radiator had blown out as a result of stopping so suddenly. He quickly caught up the horse which was galloping down the street as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It eyed him warily and Barry stayed a couple of feet astride from it thinking it was about to kick him. He was surprised to find that it was moving pretty fast; maybe about eighty miles per hour. How was it doing that?

The horse nickered nervously seeing that Barry was able to keep pace with it so easily prompting the boy to pat its neck comfortingly. He turned to Barry and spoke his first words directly to him.

"What do you want?"

The boy's tone of voice was cold yet it held a sense of fear in it as well.

"We need to talk..." Barry said getting straight to the point, "The man you murdered. Why?"

He drew closer to the teen hoping to put a burst of speed on at the last second in order to snatch him off his mount's back. The boy did not answer him but only turned his face away. Barry could see his hands tighten their grip on the horse's mane signifying either the teen was grieving or was getting mad.

"I have to talk to you as well..." the boy said after several seconds of silence.

He turned to Barry and he could see anger in the boy's eyes.

"Stay away from me. You do not have any idea of what is going on here. And if you come after me again after this encounter you'll regret it."

The teen's voice held such venom that his horse skittered nervously underneath him; its ears pinned tightly against its head from sheer nervousness.

"Oh really?" Barry replied sarcastically as he drew within a couple of inches from the boy, "You do realize I can just grab you right now and end this."

"Can't catch what you can't reach..." the teen smirked.

He gently kicked the horse with his heels and the animal picked up speed. Barry speed up in an effort to try snatching the kid without warning. Before he could though the horse leapt onto the back of a taxi in front of it. It left several hoof prints imprinted on the trunk of the car with a crunch and cracking the back window. Crouching down when it reached the hood it sprang up into the air whinnying.

Two wings like those on a raven's sprang into existence. The animal drove them down powerfully and lifted off into the air. Barry skidded to a stop panting as he watch as the pegasus go higher and higher into the air. Shaking his head in an effort to shake off his shock Barry raced up the side of a nearby building and threw himself off it.

He missed grabbing the boy by a couple of feet and had to vibrate his molecules at the speed of gravity to prevent injury as he slammed into the pavement below. He groaned in pain and managed to sit up groggily out of the impact crater he had made.

By the time his eye sight had cleared and stopped seeing stars the boy was gone.

~~~...~~~

"A flying horse...are you kidding?"

"Not exactly the words of welcome I was expecting Cisco..." Barry grumbled.

He winced as Catlin dabbed Neosporin on a cut on his cheek that he received when he had smashed through the window on the bus. Every muscle on his body ached and he amazed that he was able to pull his suit off without passing out.

" _That is the last time I leap off the edge of a building an effort of trying to catch someone who can fly on the back of a winged and supposedly made up animal..."_ he thought.

"You pulled three muscles in your back, broke your left shoulder blade, and broke your right ankle..." Catlin diagnosed as she finished fusing over his injuries,"I cannot believe you managed to do this all to yourself _without_ the help of a Metahuman."

He looked at her sadly making her sigh, "But I am glad that you are alright."

"Thanks..." he said quietly as he got to his feet.

Barry limped over to a chair and sat down wincing as he massaged his ankle. He could feel the bones grinding against each other as they mended and he gritted his teeth.

"How are you going to catch him?" Jay asked, "I know you figured out how to rotate your arms so that you can fly...somewhat. But I'm willing to guess you can't steer that well."

"No idea Jay..." Barry hissed in pain as he shifted his leg slightly but was glad to have his mind of the discomfort.

He thought for a while trying to process what the teenager had said.

" _Stay away from me. You do not have any idea of what is going on here. And if you come after me again after this encounter you'll regret it._ "

Ok...the _'stay away from me_ ' part he got. And he had a pretty good idea what was going on. The teen did not want to be arrested for the murder he had caused. But one thing that puzzled him was the _'if you come after me again after this encounter you'll regret it'_. How could he regret it? The boy did not seem to be a Metahuman despite the fact he was riding a flying horse and had a glowing sword. This would not be the weirdest thing Barry had encountered.

"To bad you don't have wings..." Cisco said, "Then you could get him easy."

"Have wings..." Barry mused before turning to his friend, "You thinking what I am thinking?"

Judging by his friend's sour expression he did. But Catlin smiled at him, Jay nodded in agreement and Harry just sighed and crossed his arms made it clear the decision was final.

"Oh no...most defiantly not. We are defiantly not contemplating this..." Cisco complained.

* * *

 ***In case you were wondering _sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia_ is the scientific term for Brain Freeze. **

*** My failed attempt for making shattering glass noises XD**

 **Also I bet many of you are wondering how Blackjack was able to run so fast. I don't know if you remember but in the book The Lost Hero that they said that the pegasi were able to put on a huge burst of speed but only for a limited amount of time. So I used it...-shrug-.**

 **Oh and yeah...the bus radiator exploding? That was Percy's fault. XD**

 **SergioAguero: I wanted to make the chapter longer but it did not seem right. I tried but it just looked weird. So I moved what I wrote to this chapter. Thanks for your support! :D**

 **stormwingsky: XD I cracked up at your review. And to be honest I think hardly anyone has a heart attack in Central City considering all the weird stuff that happens there. But if that were to happen here in our universe...yes...I think people would have heart attacks.**

 **TheHeroesUnited: Thanks for the suggestion but I really do not think that will work. I already have the story formulated and I don't see how I can fit it in. Love the idea though! :D And thanks!**

 **Key Of Magic: I update once I check for errors. But often they escape me XD**

 **Silver Huntress: Your review made me crack up. Yes I know Percy is being a 'Seaweed Brain' but in a way you have to pity him. Its not like he can walk into a store and order contact lenses or hair dye. Baseball caps are easy; you can just buy those off the street without I.D needed. He's already on radar. Anyways thanks for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys love this chapter. I loved adding two additional characters (one of whom is one of my favorite DC female superheroes). Please enjoy!  
**

 **Warning: Bit of spoilers from episode 8 in Flash Season 2 as well as episode 8 in Arrow season 4.**

 **Disclaimer: Flash characters belong to DC Comics/CW Channel. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

"Its good to see you again Barry," Kendra smiled giving him a hug, "And you to Cisco."

She did the same thing to her former boyfriend as well as giving him a quick kiss on the cheek causing the expression on his face look like someone had taken a wooden baseball bat and cracked him over the head with it. Barry grinned at his friend's expression and hid it when he got glared at.

"Same here..." Cisco grunted before jabbing his index finger accusingly behind Kendra, "But did you have to bring _him_?"

"Nice to see you still like me Ramon..." Carter said sarcastically.

Barry rolled his eyes. Apparently Cisco still had not gotten over his animosity for Carter Hall. Though it was hard not to blame him; Carter was a bit of jerk and his overconfidence had gotten Kendra and everyone else killed in a timeline before Barry reset it.

"Ok you two...before you start beating the living daylights out of each other I'd back up..." Jay said.

He glanced meaningfully at Cisco who grumbled and walked over to him before leaning against a table.

"Who is he suppose to be?" Kendra peered at Jay as if nearsighted, "Because I don't remember seeing him here last time."

"Uh..." Barry struggled to describe Jay as he hadn't yet fully explained the Earth-2 concept to Kendra or Carter yet.

 _Friend? Uncle? A guy that likes to beat the crap out of Harrison Wells' Earth-2 counterpart once a week which is a big change from a daily basis?_

"He just a friend..." Catlin said coming to Barry's rescue.

"More than a friend to you..." Cisco snickered, "You kissed him on Christmas remember?"

Catlin glared at him but let the statement stand.

"I'm happy you came..." Barry said to change the subject back on track.

"Same here Fleet Feet..." Carter grinned, "So what was so urgent we had to fly over here? I thought I was going to crash land considering how bad the winds were between our cities."

Barry decided to ignore the nickname the man had situated him with. Given time he might have his few brain cells figure out a better one.

'You didn't become a grease mark because I caught your ass..." Kendra muttered, "And you've been doing the whole 'sprout wings and fly' thing longer than me."

Cisco snorted and ducked his head down when Carter turned to glare at him. While he was preoccupied Kendra turned to Barry and said quietly, "I am actually glad you called us over here. Carter was getting ridiculous."

Knowing full well what she meant he nodded, "Well I just hope you don't hate me for the reason why I called you over."

He scratched the back of head nervously unsure of how his friend would answer.

She smiled at him, "I will never find a reason to hate you Barry. After all you risked your life to make sure I wasn't killed. Plus you gave me some moral support as well when a certain featherbrained idiot could not."

He chuckled and waited until Carter was done with his glaring contest with Cisco.

"As I was saying we kind of a...little bit of a problem..." Barry continued.

"What sort of a problem? Is it big?" Carter interrupted, "If so good. Because I don't know about you Kendra sweetheart but I am thoroughly sick of robbers, muggers, and smugglers. You my friend"—here he placed his hand on Barry's shoulder and grinned— "have all the action. I am jealous!"

"Call me your sweetheart again and I will make you sing soprano for a week..." Kendra warned as Carter stepped behind Barry smiling nervously.

Barry would not put it past Kendra to put her threat into action. Though she was still remembering her past lives talents she still knew how to fight. He stepped away from Carter choosing to stand by Catlin and Jay in case things got ugly between the two.

"Oh man...remember how pissed off Thea got when he called her that?" Cisco hooted, "I wish I had my camera when that happened."

Barry chuckled remembering exactly what had happened. Oliver's sister's face had turned scarlet and it looked like she wanted to punch Carter in the face. But fortunately after receiving a warning glance from her brother she held back.

"Jeez thanks so much for reminding me of exactly what Robin Hood told me after," Carter said sarcastically.

"Um...' _stay away from my sister or I will kill you?_ '" Barry asked doing a pretty lousy imitation of Oliver's Green Arrow voice.

"Yep..." the man confirmed, "And you did not help matters yelling at me from pushing her" —he pointed at Kendra— "off the side of a sky scraper."

"Gee...I wonder why I did that..." Barry shot back sarcastically.

Kendra gave shot Carter a smirk of triumph when he could not supply a clever comeback before saying, "Go on Barry."

He managed to explain the whole situation to the two of them from start to finish. When he took a break to take a breath his friend filled in for him. Cisco though randomly put in unhelpful comments such as _'he got a face full of hydrant water the first time they met', 'the kid has a sword that glows',_ _'he broke though the window on a city bus'_ and so on and so forth.

Both of their friends were good listeners. When they were finished explaining Kendra started tracing her index finger on the desk weaving the invisible outline of something and Carter said, "So what you are telling us is...the kid has a horse that can fly."

"Thanks so much Captain Obvious..." Kendra muttered still tracing her invisible design, "I didn't get that the first time."

Barry knew what she really meant was _'shut up and let me say something logical'_. He was happy to see that his friend had finally become more confident in herself. There was a big transition from the scared girl he had seen the first time to the time they had parted.

Carter shut his mouth and looked away from her with an annoyed expression. When she was satisfied he was going to stay quiet Kendra looked up at the Barry and his friends.

Sighing she brushed her hair out of her face before straightening up and looking at them. Nervously she said, "I remember reading a long time ago a book in the library. It was on Greek Mythology."

"And you still read...when we are not busy stopping crime in the city you are seated in a chair with your nose buried in a—" Carter cut himself off when Catlin shot him glare ,"Continue my love."

"Winged horse..." Kendra continued after a making a face in response to her partner's statement "Pegasus in Latin. _Pēgasos_ in Ancient Greek. I find it odd that a made up creature would somehow spring into existence."

And considering there were no sightings after the particle accelerator explosion that made things more complicated.

"Um...you do realize you've been reborn two hundred and seven times right?" Cisco asked.

Barry elbowed him in the ribs.

"That is different" she said chastising Cisco gently, "At least we know it was because of a meteor that caused this. But this is something way out of what I can remember from my past lives."

"Same here...in all our...lives," Carter made a face before continuing, "We've never encountered anything as strange as this."

That was defiantly a lot coming from him considering the guy could have hawk wings spring out of his back at will or when he got mad.

"What else can you remember from the myth?" Barry asked.

He needed to get as much information as possible. Could this be mystical? Or scientific? He was not sure.

Kendra crossed her arms and leaned back a little bit on her right foot, "I just know that some Greek hero tamed the horse using a bridle made of gold. And that the horse was as white as snow."

She arched an eyebrow to signal Barry to be fore-coming with more information.

"I did not see any bridle attached to the horse..." he said scratching the back of his head, "And it was pitch black. Like a raven."

He decided not to mention it seemed pretty intelligent as well.

"Anything else we should know before going after this kid?" Carter asked.

"Not much...except that he has a wickedly sharp looking sword and he does know how to use it..." Barry cautioned.

He expected the man to nod and say something along the line 'we'll be careful'. But what happened was the exact opposite.

"Sweet," Carter grinned wolfishly, "I can finally put my mace to good use. I can't exactly use it on a robber now could I?"

Barry decided not to mention that swinging a mace at someone's head would not always work out the way it was intended.

"Ugh..." Kendra rolled her eyes.

"So how do we find him?" Jay asked, "Something tells me he is going to be hiding."

"Um yeah...about that..." Cisco said sheepishly.

He turned to Barry who looked at him expectantly.

"Remember how long it took me to answer you?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well...the reason why is because well...he would not show up on the facial recognition software..." Cisco continued, "It was either a malfunction which is very unlikely considering how careful Felicity is with her tech or he somehow erased it off the software or the Internet."

" _Or maybe because he isn't of this earth at all..."_ Barry thought.

This was surprising news. Unless the teen somehow managed to design a virus that erased him completely out of cyberspace there was no explanation as to why he was not showing up on the software.

Nervously rubbing his hand through his hair Barry asked out loud, "Ok...then how will we track him?"

He had a bad feeling the kid did not even have a cellphone.

"Easy...people are bound to have seen a giant freaking flying horse flying around..." Cisco smirked, "So we will just back trace the info."

Barry nodded and walked over to his suit eyeing it.

" _Whoever you are kid...I just hope this can end peacefully_."

~~~...~~~

Percy was officially done being someone's puppet. If the monster was capable of kidnapping Annabeth within a blink of an eye in front of him then why was he tasked to kill (or maim yes the creature said maim) the Flash.

He was just grateful Blackjack had managed to get him out of there. Blackjack on the other hand was not as pleased.

" _Yo boss...would it be alright if I just kick him..."_ the pegasus had asked when the man had started coming up alongside him.

 _"No...that would be really bad..._ " Percy answered.

Then after their narrow escape Blackjack had asked while panting heavily from the strain of putting on the sudden burst of speed that would have made Secretariat jealous, " _Boss? I now understand why your dad was so keen for me to help you. That guy would have defiantly caught you!"_

" _Tell me something I don't know..."_ Percy had answered through gritted teeth.

He had made Blackjack go to the apartment he had rented. After prying open the window he packed up his few meager belongings and had posted a note on the outside of the door stating that he had to go and that the left over money from his rent was a bonus he had left.

Now he was currently trying to catch some sleep under a bridge overpass in a park in the middle of the city. The night was defiantly going to be cold. Blackjack stood over him his breath huffing out pockets of white steam. Gritting his teeth as he shivered Percy wrapped his jacket around himself and started blowing on his hands until they were somewhat warmer than before.

Only then did he dig out Annabeth's photograph and look at it in the fading light.

 _"Boss?"_ Blackjack lowered his neck so he could nuzzle Percy's shoulder comfortingly with his muzzle.

" _Yeah Blackjack?"_

His horse shifted slightly allowing Percy to catch sight of the jagged pale scar that decorated his hindquarter. He had received it from an arrow from one of Gaia's sons, Orion. Fortunately Rena had saved his life by digging it out but the scar would be a painful, marked reminder that would stay forever. And for that Percy was grateful; he still had his horse.

" _I'll keep a watch over you tonight..."_ Blackjack said neighing quietly," _Don't you worry...ol' Blackjack will make sure nothing snatches you away tonight."_

Percy smiled and slipped the photograph into the pocket of his jeans, " _Thanks buddy."_

His pegasus snorted in response and laid down next to him. His ear remained pricked and he sniffed the air every now and then.

 _"I'll wake you up if that guy comes around..."_ Blackjack promised, " _He smells like the air when Zeus throws a lighting bolt."_

Percy nodded before leaning his head back against his horse's warm flank. He gazed up at the rivets above him and asked, " _Blackjack?"_

" _Yeah boss?"_

" _You know I did not mean to kill that man do you?"_

The pegasus sighed and went quiet for several moments. When he spoke again his voice was sad.

" _I know you did not mean to boss. I know you did not want to. But somehow that creature...whoever he has made you someone you are not."_

" _I know..."_ Percy answered bitterly," _I'm just scared. I don't want to kill another person especially someone who has helped so many people. It's wrong. But what can I do?"_

" _Do whatever you know is right boss..."_ Blackjack said, " _That's what my mom always told me."_

Percy nodded silently before saying outloud, "I'm going to sleep. Just wake me up if anything suspicious comes up. And I mean anything."

" _Will do boss..."_ Blackjack whickered quietly.

When his owner did not respond the pegasus lowered his head. He heard the silent, steady intake and outtake of breath and realized Percy had fallen asleep.

" _Don't worry boss...we'll get your girl back..."_ Blackjack sighed looking out toward the city, " _Or at least try."_

 _"I heard that!"_

* * *

 **I know you guys were hoping for an action chapter but I promise it is coming. :D I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for it being too short. :(**

 **I must apologize for not updating yesterday. I had to go to a party.**

 **SergioAguero: Your first one was correct ;) Not bad with your guessing. I'm thinking about writing a Flash/Supergirl crossover in the near future but I really need to think of a good plot :P Oliver will not be showing up since it will make things too crowded. However he will be mentioned ;)**

 **I got confused with your last review XD Thanks for clarifying!**

 **Berrybluexd: Thank you so much! :D Yeah Blackjack is such an awesome character and I wanted to give him more credit than he usually gets. I mean he is there for Percy through thick and thin.**

 **Your reviews are what motivate me to keep writing! Thank you so much!**

 **Sameen Hadiya: Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! :D Yay! Cannot believe I've managed to write a crossover this long especially with this franchise without losing interest half way. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Flash characters belong to the CW Channel/DC Comics. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

"So we are now just going to walk through this park which is pretty big," Carter said, "And look around just because your hot girlfriend said there was a sighting of our winged four-legged friend here along with a random kid?"

"Yep...and for the sake of being stealthy shut up..." Kendra hissed, "And for the love of God, Carter even you should know by now that Iris is Barry's adoptive sister!"

Barry rolled his eyes and prayed that his friends could keep their bickering to a minimum. He walked through the park uncomfortably. He opted for racing throughout the entire thing but Jay and Catlin had shot down the idea. They claimed if anything went wrong Kendra and Carter could be too far away to provide backup. They did have a point so Barry had agreed begrudgingly.

So here he was walking cautiously through the park along with two of his friends; one of which had giant hawk wings coming out of his back. Not suspicious looking at all.

At least with him staying with Kendra and Carter they would least likely be arrested by Patty; who was talking about reports of flying angels in the city just before he left the police station to go on this 'mission'.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kendra asked under her breath coming into stride alongside Barry.

Carter brought up the rear, his mace resting on his shoulder carelessly as he walked around eyeing every bush and street lamp. After Kendra glared at him he shrugged and folded his wings so that they disappeared completely.

"Kid...maybe eighteen. Black hair. Sea green eyes..." Barry answered back.

He did not provide a name since he did not even know the kid's name. Even though they had tracked down the apartment he had been staying at the security guard there said that the kid said his name was Peter but made a point of saying that the kid sounded like he was lying.

She nodded, understanding "Shouldn't be to hard too find."

Barry shrugged in response and rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously. He did not like being out here even though he had backup. It seemed as if they were walking into something dangerous that they could not back of.

Kendra's face suddenly soured and she picked at her suit, "And I still hate this thing. Who designed this ridiculous outfit?"

Based on how old the outfit was he really could not blame her for her distaste of it.

"I'm not even going to choose to answer that..." Carter answered from behind her.

Barry chuckled when Kendra shot the man a venomous look. That was when he heard something off in the distance. Like blocks of wood hitting the ground in succession.

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

He froze and listened again.

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

"What is it Barry?" Kendra asked quietly.

She had seen him pause and knew that was defiantly not a good thing. It took a lot to a unnerve him and if he was unnerved well...you better be on alert.

"I'm not sure..." he answered back whispering, "It sounds like pieces of wood hitting the ground."

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

"It probably _is_ wood hitting the ground..." Carter said.

And here came the genius part of his brain...

"Then who is doing it at this hour? How?" Kendra shot back, "Not to mention in a public park!"

At least she had a head on her shoulders.

"Ssh!" Barry whispered holding his hand up to silence them, "Quiet."

He frowned as the sound came again. He peered uselessly into the pitch darkness unable to make out anything except for a tree or two.

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clip_

 _Clop_

 _Clip_

 _Clop_

The sound had changed somewhat. The sound ended as soon as it had started.

"See anything?" Barry asked Carter.

The man's eye's widened behind the hawk styled mask understanding what Barry had meant. He had excellent hearing and excellent sight considering he was half raptor (the bird family not the dinosaur) which enabled him to catch Barry on their first encounter (even though Barry had been moving incredibly fast) and had allowed him to hear Oliver's motorcycle from two blocks away.

Carter stepped forward and looked into the darkness from where the sound originated from. After a moment he responded quietly, "I see a kid. _Maybe_ eighteen hard to tell. He is leading a black stallion no...err...its _actually_ following him. It has pieces of cloth wrapped around its hooves. No wait...grey socks?"

Seriously? Socks? That was the best he could come up with?

"He is actually not joking about the socks part..." Kendra said peering into the same direction, "I'm serious. But why?"

That question sank in quicker than Carter's explanation. And unfortunately the answer came just as quickly.

"To drown out the noise..." Barry realized face palming, "How could I have been so stupid. The horse probably smelled us, got nervous, causing the kid to try to get out of here without us realizing it."

He started off quietly slipping onto the grassy part of the park taking care to stay downwind of the horse who could smell them. Since he was so nimble footed it was relatively easy to keep his footsteps silent. Kendra and Carter followed him. Since they were not as stealthy as he was on their feet, they had their wings out and were flying several feet off the ground; easily keeping pace with him since he was not going over thirty miles per hour.

~~~...~~~

" _Boss? Boss?! Boss!"_

Percy shot up when Blackjack rammed his muzzle into his forehead hard before nipping him on the nose. Before he could yelp from the pain the pegasus muffled the noise with his wing.

" _What is it?"_ Percy asked shoving the wing away from his face and spitting out several feathers.

He decided not to mention he had one stuck in his teeth. Grimacing he pulled it out and threw it to the side.

 _"Three people. One girl...two guys,"_ Blackjack answered getting to his feet, " _Don't know about the two of them but one guy has the electrical smell on him."_

" _Hades undergarments!"_ Percy cursed," _How did he find me?"_

It was not as if the man could track him...could he? Percy decided not to strain his brain asking himself that.

" _I don't know boss. But we better get moving before they find us..."_ the pegasus answered quietly.

Percy nodded and dug around in his backpack. Pulling out some extra pair of socks he slipped them over Blackjack's hooves.

" _Um boss? I'm sure that ain't my color..."_ the pegasus whinnied quietly.

" _Deal with it. Its the only color I got unless you want my dirty gym socks..."_ Percy grumbled slipping the last dark grey colored sock over the final hoof, " _How else can I muffle your hoof prints hitting the ground?"_

He slung his backpack onto his horse's back, quickly secured it with some rope, and started quietly down the walkway. Blackjack followed him willingly. The socks muffled the sound of hoof prints hitting the concrete but it still sounded like someone dropping or chopping wood.

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

Percy winced knowing that anyone within a mile radius could hear the noise. But what else could he do? Blackjack no doubt seeing how nervous he was tried putting his feet down quieter but still...

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

Percy heard muffled voices behind him and realized that no doubt that their pursuers had heard the sound. Both of them halted.

"Blackjack? Can they see us?" he whispered quietly.

He knew his friend could see through the darkness better than he ever could despite the fact he was trained by wolves at one time. His hearing and sense of smell were sharper (though not as sharp as Blackjack's) but it still could not help him in this situation.

" _No boss..._ " the pegsus answered, " _We are nearly invisible considering the clothing you are wearing is dark."_

The twosome continued forward.

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

Again Percy froze. The voices started up again behind them this time closer but it sounded as if whoever was speaking was saying incoherent words.

" _At least we are far enough ahead that they can't see us..."_ he thought.

They continued on hoping to reach the city and find an alleyway to hide in until the heat died down. Blackjack nuzzled Percy comfortingly before picking his head up and walking forward with as much dignity as he could muster while wearing socks on his feet.

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clop_

 _Clip_

 _Clop_

 _Clip_

 _Clop_

" _Uh boss?"_

Percy cursed and noticed that one of the socks had slipped off of Blackjack's front hoof. The sound of the hoof hitting the concrete had echoed across the empty park like a gunshot.

" _That they defently heard..."_ he thought.

The voice started up again but he still could not make sense of what was being said. Then they died down and everything went quiet. It was so quiet that Percy could hear the crickets in the tall grass and the traffic emitting from the city.

" _Smell anything?"_

Blackjack lifted his muzzle and sniffed the air as a slight breeze threw his mane everywhere. He shook his head, " _No..."_

 _"Still...as a precaution."_

Percy pulled himself onto Blackjack's back, urged him to stay still, before drawing Riptide. His winged friend nervously pranced in place and pricked his ears up. They swiveled to catch any noise and his nostrils quivered to catch any suspicious scent.

Both would take off at the slightest sense of motion. And if need be Percy would fight with a sword that could do no damage.

But his pursuers did not know that.

~~~...~~~

Barry could see the boy's back was facing him as well as the pegasus which looked like a regular horse. But if he looked hard enough he could see the wings which were tightly folded. He stopped and stayed several feet away from them. Kendra and Carter came up behind him.

They watched as the animal pranced nervously in place with its ear pricked up. The teen was holding something that Barry could not see. Whatever it was he knew it was not good.

"Now what?" Kendra asked moving her mouth to form the words without noise.

Barry shrugged and mouthed, "No clue. Carter?"

"Got me speedster..." the man mouthed, "Should I crack my mace over his head?"

Barry rolled his eyes in response and crept a bit closer intending to race forward and grab the teen within a couple of seconds. That was when the wind changed bringing their scent straight into the stallion's nostrils.

Eyes rolling around in its sockets the horse reared up and away from their hiding spot; wings spread wide. It neighed shrilly. The boy stayed on its back clutching tightly onto its mane. His sword was held in his right hand and it glowed faintly; illuminating the boy's face.

"I thought I told you to not follow me..."

The teenager's voice sounded hard and threatening as it drifted towards them. Barry stepped slightly closer and spread his arms wide to show he was unarmed. Kendra came up besides him and Carter followed only after hiding his mace behind his back.

"Just come peacefully kid..." Barry pleaded stepping back a foot when the horse pinned its ears back at him.

It whinnied angrily at him making him glad that he did not understood what it said. It probably had just insulted him.

In response Barry's statement boy said, "No. I won't. And again here is what I have to say. Stay away from me. You do not know what is going on here. And this has _nothing_ to do with the murder."

The pegasus whinnied shrilly and without being urged by rider his leapt into the air flapping its wings rapidly. It quickly gained altitude and the boy circled above him. Amazingly there was a backpack dangling from a rope that was strapped lengthwise across the horse's shoulder; coming up and over the base of one of it wings therefore securing it.

It appeared that the teen had been planning to flee even before anyone caught up to him.

"Look...I don't want to fight you..." Barry said looking up at him.

For a moment it quiet as the kid looked down at him. It was hard to read his face. It held emotion that was unknown in many criminals Barry had taken down.

It was sorrow.

Kendra walked up and looked at Barry in confusion; her helmet casting a shadow on half her face. She no doubt noticed the same thing he had. Carter on the other hand glared up at the kid and muttered something under his breath in ancient Egyptian that was defiantly not a compliment towards flying horses.

"Neither do I..." the teenager remarked eventually as he made his mount pause for a moment above them, "Which is why I ask you to stay away from me."

That had to be the queerest response Barry had ever heard. The pegasus circled once more before flying off towards the city.

"Now can I pound him?" Carter asked making his wings spring out the mottled brown and black feather fainting gleaming in the city's lighting.

Was that all the man knew how to do?

Barry sighed, "Just don't hurt him too much."

The man grinned and flapped his wings a few times before sailing after the winged horse and his rider. Kendra exposed her wings as well and asked ,"You ready?"

"Just don't drop me..." Barry muttered before she grabbed him by the arms and took off after Carter.

He swallowed a cry of panic as the ground drew farther and farther away. He hated flying like this considering that Kendra's 'soul mate' had dropped him once and not entirely by accident. She looked down at him worriedly and he looked up at her and smiled grimly to show that he was doing just fine.

"Dude chill. Kendra is not going to let you fall," Cisco's voice soothed.

" _You try danging from someone who can fly without the help of an airplane and lets see how you like it!"_ Barry thought sourly.

He unfortunately could not relieve his stress by doing one of his nervous habits (fiddling around with a molecular model, scratching the back of his head, tapping his fingers on something etc.) So he had to settle for trying to keep his heart rate steady as he traveled along much slower than he would have if he had been running.

But since he could not fly he had to settle for fourth class flying seats. Not that Kendra was a bad flier...

"Your heart rate is spiking..." Catlin remarked, "I hope you don't have a heart attack."

Barry tasted bile in his mouth and he nearly threw up as Kendra flew rapidly after Carter. He instinctively curled his legs up under him when she brought him up over a building. It was one of the ones by the river next to Central City which gave him a good idea of how far they had traveled as the crow flew; no pun intended.

" _Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths.."_ he told himself.

Kendra set him down gently on top of the building when she spotted Carter ahead. She looked at Barry sympathetically. She did not store her wings but stayed next to Barry flapping them every now and then to maintain constant altitude (no doubt waiting for the right moment to join the fight). Both turned to the battle that was going on in front of them; right over the river. It was both scary and incredible what was happening.

Carter swung his mace right at the boy's chest. Barry was sure that at any second he was going to hear the teen's ribs crack when the sword arched up through the air so fast he barely could catch sight of it; even with his accelerated perception.

The sword caught the mace right on the handle and shoved it away amid a shower of sparks as well as a screech of metal. The pegasus shielded at the noise nearly tossing his rider off his back. He kicked out at Carter with his front hooves and managed to shove the man back several feet. Carter shook his head several times to shake the daze out of his head.

Judging by the numerous pale scratches in the outfit it seemed like it was not the first time the horse had kicked him.

"What are you?" the boy yelled at Carter,"Some type of chicken man?"

Despite the situation Barry bit his tongue so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth. He had to keep the laughter in or he wouldn't be much help at all. He lowered his head in an effort to prevent Carter from seeing the smile on his face.

Kendra covered her mouth with both hands but muffled laughter spilled out from hands as she hovered up and down a couple feet above the building next to Barry, nearly rolling onto her back with silent laughter. Cisco on the other hand had no such qualms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

His friend's peals of laughter resounded through his ear drums and would echo for days to come.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT NICKNAME!?" Cisco said in a voice that let Barry know that he had tears coming down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAH—"

There was a sudden thud on the other end of the line followed by Catlin and Jay cracking up; even Harry joined in but only briefly before scolding Cisco. Barry had another smile rise to his face and a few tears streamed down his cheeks from trying to keep his laughter in.

"Cisco...fell out of...his chair...laughing..." Catlin eventually said still gasping from laughter.

Kendra snorted. Carter on the other hand did not seem too pleased with the nickname as well as from what he had heard over the comn as they were all linked. With a loud bellow he dove towards the boy swinging his mace. The boy yelped and ducked as the mace nearly took his head off. Carter swung back around before he could recover and the boy barely managed to ward off the blow with his sword while holding his free hand out towards his attacker. Either way the strength it carried made him topple off his mount and head straight down towards the water.

Kendra screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CATCH HIM YOU IDIOT!"

When Carter didn't move since he had a dazed expression on his face she dove after the boy wings straining as she pushed herself to the limit to catch him. Barry watched helplessly knowing he couldn't do a thing.

If he were to try to catch the boy who was moving at that speed the result would not be pretty. And he could not stand on the water and do the wind tunnels; in order to 'walk' on the water he had to be running.

Just before Kendra could grab him the teenager slammed into the water so hard he sent up a geyser of water that went up five feet into the air. Before she could slam into the water herself Kendra pulled up painfully. She gritted her teeth as her wings strained to overcome gravity but managed to get away from the river and alight on the shore. Barry rushed down the side of the building and came up behind her; slowly as not to startle her with the gust of wind that usually accompanied his entrance.

She ripped her helmet off showing that she had tears coming down her face; her hair billowed into her face making her crossly brush it back behind her ears. When Carter landed next to them he hadn't even taken his helmet off before Kendra punched him in the face so hard that the blow made him stagger back three feet.

"You idiot! YOU IDIOT!" she shouted.

She charged at him but Barry rushed between the two of them before she could land another blow.

"What happened?" he asked turning to Carter while Kendra panted angrily next to him.

He struggled to keep his annoyance in check but understood that the man had a reason as to why he wouldn't go after the boy to catch him. Despite having his moments Carter would not purposely let anyone die.

Which was why Barry knew he could not get angry at his friend.

Carter moved his jaw wincing, "I would have caught him. Honest. But the blood rushed into my head suddenly and I could not concentrate for a minute."—He paused before deadpanning—, "Suggestions as to how you suppose we find him or...err...what's left of him?"

 _Really_ good time to have optimism...

"If I were you I'd let Kendra punch him again..." Cisco said over the com.

"Not helping..." Jay and Barry said in unison.

"What? Just a suggestion!" Cisco protested, " _He_ asked!"

Barry shook his head and looked out into the dark water. The pegasus had long ago flown off. And the boy? Dead most defiantly. No one could survive such a fall as high as a thirty story building into water and survive. It was like hitting concrete. He turned back to his friends. Kendra had calmed down but she still was visibly fuming. Carter fiddled with the straps on his helmet and avoided her angry gaze.

"Go look for him..." Kendra's voice was like steel.

"But..."

"Go look for him," she repeated in the same type of voice before raising it slightly, "Its your fault he fell into the water and the _least_ we can do is give his body back to his parents. So go _LOOK_ for him."

" _Way to put him in place..."_ Barry thought in amazement flinching slightly at the sharpness of her voice.

Did these two seriously bicker this much all the time? He nervously scratched the back of his head as a standstill erupted between the two. It lasted only a minute.

"Jeez alright Princess..." Carter grumbled eventually.

He shoved his helmet back on and strolled down to the river shoreline taking his sweet time about it.

"Would you hurry up?" Kendra snapped strapping her own helmet back on her head.

Carter shot her a glare before stepping gingerly into the water. He glanced down at the water with distaste as it swirled around his legs.

"If I catch hypothermia I'm blaming you..." he shouted.

It was not even that cold out. Barry groaned and shook his head silently wishing that for once Carter would cooperate.

"Get over it wuse..." Kendra shouted back.

"Have you two considered couple's counseling?" Barry asked jokingly.

She glared at him for a moment before her face softened slightly. Shuffling her feet she looked down the shoreline and sighed. Wordlessly he nodded understanding what she wanted him to do. He ran along the entire length of the river looking for any sign of the boy's body being washed up on shore. He searched for over ten minutes and found nothing even though he had backtracked several times.

"No sign of his body anywhere..." he said returning to Kendra who was still standing in the sand.

She nodded slightly and continued to watch Carter as he continued to search the area in which the boy had fallen. The man was up to his waist in water and did not look at all happy about it. His mace was strapped to his belt and it occasionally hit his thigh as it was buffeted by the current.

"Find anything yet?" Barry called.

"No...why don't you come help me oh mighty Guardian of Central City?" Carter called back insultingly while placing his hands on his hips, "How's your swimming?"

Well at least his brain cells had finally started working. Though Fleet Feet was a much better nickname than the one he had come up with currently.

"Um...best for you not to know..." Barry answered.

He really did not want to remember the time he tried swimming in Coast City's bay on his day off. He had created a ten foot tidal wave that had soaked every beachgoer within a quarter mile radius. Not to mention he made Cisco get washed up into a palm tree which he later had to climb to get his friend down.

"Well...there is nothing here," Carter sighed as he started wading back over to them, "Maybe the kid—"

He never finished his sentence as he suddenly disappeared under water with a startled yell. The surface of the river churned for a moment before going still. Large air bubbles came to the surface before bursting.

"Carter?" Barry asked worriedly.

He tapped his comn but heard nothing but static from Carter's end. That made the bad feeling in his gut intensify.

"Moron is probably pulling a joke..." Kendra said, "He did something like this to me about a week ago."

But she made her wings spring out all the same. Barry could see she was nervous. He glanced down at the water wondering if Carter was really playing a joke or something was actually wrong. He decided to go with the second option.

"Ok Carter...if this is some sort of joke..." he started to say as he picked his way down to the water.

He was interrupted by Carter getting jettisoned out of the lake as if he had been shot from a cannon. The man was shouting something incoherent but most like was telling them to move. Barry dove to the side barely escaping getting plowed into. Kendra yelped and flew off to the side into the air; only to have Carter slam right where she had been standing seconds before. Sand blew up everywhere as the man plowed a furrow a foot deep and three feet long; much of it blowing into Barry's face even though he shielded it with his arms. He coughed hoarsely and spat a glob of sand out of his mouth.

" _This will take a while to get out of my suit..."_ he thought getting to his feet.

Carter had landed chest first into the shoreline so when he sat up the entire front of his suit was caked in the stuff. He yanked his helmet off and started franticly brushing the sand out of his hair before slamming the helmet back on his head. It had numerous dents and craters in it (amazingly it somehow still fit on his head) and Barry was sure he spotted a black eye that had sprouted on the man's rugged face before the helmet covered it.

I'm guessing you were not faking that you got yanked underwater by something..." Kendra remarked landing in front of Carter who was now on his hands and knees as water dripped off him.

He glared up at her venomously as the water pooled around him. Barry raced up to them and helped Carter to his feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Why...won't you...ask...him?" the man wheezed pointing down towards the river before picking up his mace which had been thrown up along side him.

Glancing down into the river Barry spotted the teen standing on the top of a wave crest that rose several feet off the river. He looked in perfect health and was sprouting no visible injuries.

" _How is even alive?"_ Barry thought, " _He should be dead from a fall like that!"_

"Had enough?" the teen shouted towards them, "This is why I didn't want to fight you! But I'm guessing I do not have much of a choice now do I?"

In response Barry rushed at him despite Kendra warning him to stay back. He found out why seconds later. A wave of water slammed into him so hard it knocked the wind out of him. He instinctively took in a deep breath only to breathe in water. Thrashing around rapidly as his eyesight faded he managed to create a small pocket of air which he started to breath in just before the wave spat him into the side of a nearby building.

He groaned in pain and fell forward on his knees. It felt as if an elephant had been the one who had thrown him; not a teenager controlling a wave of water. His eyesight was all blurry and it took a lot not to pass out from the amount of pain emanating from his forehead and rib cage.

"What the hell happened Barry? Your vitals spiked," Catlin asked.

"Water...wave...Metahuman...ugh..." he managed to say as he got to his feet swaying slightly.

Just his rotten luck. It just _had_ to be another Metahuman.

"Translation: My head is killing me right now and I would kindly like if you would not ask questions right now considering we are about to fight a kid..." Carter said.

"Not helping birdman..." Barry grumbled.

He leaned against the side of the building for support and saw through half closed eyes Kendra gaping at the kid while Carter hovered in front of her with his mace raised threateningly as he flapped his wings to stay in place. The teenager scowled at him and made the wave crest he was riding on raise a little bit so that it cast an ominous shadow on the shoreline.

"Hey kid!" Carter shouted above the sound of rushing water as he flew up a little higher into the air so he could look at the boy in the eye, "Nobody is allowed to put dents in my helmet except for the love of my life and the guy you nearly drowned."

Kendra glared up at him with a furious expression on her face. Barry staggered over to them praying the vertigo he was feeling would end soon so he could be more helpful then a pile of wet sand.

"I'll gladly put some more in it Chicken Man..." the teenager shot back beckoning with his index finger.

He was defiantly egging Carter on. And one thing the man had a problem was with his ego. He was extremely proud of the name Cisco had situated with him and anything opposite of it pissed him off.

The teen no doubt had something hidden up his sleeves. But before Barry could warn—

"That's it!"

Carter flew at him, mace drawn back for the blow.

"Hawkman stand down!" Barry yelled at him.

But it was too late.

The teen yawned as if bored and flickered his right hand. A stream of water shot out and wrapped itself around Carter pinning his wings and his hands to his sides before taking on the appearance of a chain. It looked solid yet it glinted and rippled as it were still a liquid. At any rate it made Carter drop like a stone and caused the man's outfit to be coated with even more sand.

"Done yet?" the teenager asked.

He flickered his hand again.

"Mphf..." was all Carter could say as the water wrapped itself around his mouth.

Kendra turned to Barry who locked eyes with her. She mouthed, "What do I do?"

He motioned to her 'hold on' before moving his fingers to indicate that he was going to do something to get the kid down to their level; literally. She nodded.

"So um..." Kendra said swallowing hard looking at the teenager who had turned to look down her, "I'm guessing you don't want to fight...so uh...maybe you can put the sword down and we can talk."

"Sorry...but I can't lady..." the teen responded, "I will probably get in trouble for not finishing you off already."

"So why haven't you?" Kendra pressed before her eyebrows knitted with confusion, "And who told you to finish us off?"

Before the boy could answer, Barry raced past her sending up a gust of wind that buffeted the wave back slightly. He came to stop within two feet of the monster wave and held his arms up as if he were surrendering. But he was doing nothing of the sort. Carter cursed and started trying to inchworm his way out of the 'wind' zone knowing from experience what was going to happen.

Before the teenager could realize what was happening Barry started to rotate his arms rapidly causing a wind funnel to blow the water that the boy was riding on away. It worked and the wave shrank back down onto the surface of the water. With a yelp the kid fell back first into the water disappearing from sight and the water chain surrounding Carter evaporated as the teen's concentration on maintaining it was extinguished.

"Ok...that was weird..." Kendra breathed.

She glanced out by the river where the boy had disappeared. But he no doubt would reappear once the shock of getting stuck in a wind tunnel disappeared.

"So you guys are dealing with a Metahuman with complete control over water?" Cisco asked, "That is so sick!"

Please don't say a nickname...please don't say a nickname.

"Not so sick when he nearly drowns you..." Barry grumbled walking up to Kendra holding his side.

His ribs were throbbing slightly and red hot pain was creeping up his neck.

"You ok?" she asked turning towards him worriedly.

"Yeah fine..." he grunted holding his free hand up, "Just hate to see what will happen next considering we ticked off the Metahuman more than we have already. Especially one that can drown us."

"Here's an idea...throw a lightning bolt at him..." Carter said walking up to them and when they glared at him said, "What? Its fair considering he" —he pointed at Barry—"did it to me."

How did that make it fair?

"Fine..." Barry sighed seeing no other option, "I need you guys to distract him long enough to do that."

"Easy..." Carter grinned.

That was when the river exploded with a sudden yell erupting from it. The boy stepped out with his hands held out in front of him. The wind picked up and water started swirling around him. Barry had no idea what was happening until one of teammates said something that made him realized in how much trouble they were in.

"Mind explaining why a category five hurricane just sprang up?" Jay asked.

That explained why it was suddenly difficult to stand and why lamp posts were getting ripped out of the ground...

"Oh how are we suppose to fight this? This is sui—" Carter started to say before a wave of water slammed into his face or more accurately his helmet placing another dent in it.

He shook his head and glared at the direction of the teen who was completely hidden by his makeshift hurricane which was increasing in strength and size. No doubt the kid had done that one purpose

"You need to disrupt the motion and—and get him away from his source of power before you pull a Zeus on him..." Cisco said into Barry's comn.

He understood what his friend meant. Just like the tornado at the farm. And just like Multiplex this Metahuman had a limit. In order to reach it they had to drain his energy.

"English tech guy. In English!" Carter snapped.

His anger made his wings pop out. The wind caught them and made him do a three hundred and sixty degree flip before he realized what was happening and made them disappear only to nearly fall flat on his face again.

"That was English stupid..." Kendra grumbled shaking her head at him in disbelief, "Here's the translation for your pea brained—"

"Would you two knock it off?" Barry sighed, "I'll take care of it since I understood it. You two just need to keep his attention off me."

~~~...~~~

Percy really hated doing this. Honestly he really did.

But what choice did he have? He asked the Flash nicely to stop chasing him but that didn't end well. Turns out that he had friends both who could fly. One who seemed pretty bad tempered (even more so then Annabeth when she was in a mood) and the other was skillful with a mace.

Even with the water strengthening him Percy still had difficulty fighting off the Chicken Man who that the angry girl with wings did not seem to particularly like. Since his sword could not even hurt the man he had to settle for banging the schist out of the helmet with the flat end of the blade giving the man a black eye in the process. Then when it became clear the man was starting to choke on the water surrounding him Percy made it spit him out.

The water. In this universe it became apparent that it was its own body, its own mind. No god controlled it which made it more difficult for him to control yet it still managed to prevent injury when he slammed into it though it dazed him. He could not move from his fetal position and only snapped out of it when Chicken Man came within inches of touching him. Which was why he fought him and later tossed him out of the water. Despite some difficulties he managed to will it to lift up into a wave in order to see if he could talk his way out of fighting by intimidation.

Either the Flash was really stupid or he thought Percy would be easy to defeat since he charged right at him. Percy did not want to do but he had instinctively engulfed the man in water.

In that instance he realized all he had to do was leave the water bubble around the man long enough to prevent oxygen from reaching him. He could get Annabeth back. He could—

" _No..."_ he realized as he heard the man struggle to breath, " _This is wrong. I can find another way to get Annabeth back."_

So he had the water spit the Flash out towards a building seconds before he drowned. Then Chicken Man wanted round two but Percy managed to defeat him without having to apply drowning into the factor. Then the bird lady wanted to talk.

Something made him actually want to talk to her. But it turned out to be a bad idea.

He figured out what is was like to be stuck in a wind tunnel. It unfortunately made him loose his concentration so he lost control of the wave and the water chains. Once he sunk into the water strength filled him; but only slightly.

" _I have to somehow intimidate them..."_ he realized, " _Enough so I can slip away and come up with a better plan."_

That was when he did the hurricane thing; category five to be more specific. But his strength was draining even more, he could feel it. He was already exhausted from the fight he had on the back of Blackjack and the one under water (even with the liquid strengthening him).

Fortunately the water swirling around him was thick enough that the three people in front of him could not see the toll it was taking on him.

That was when the two winged—whoever they were—people started diving into the storm and taking swings at him. The chicken man was yelling something and took a swing at him with his mace (did he ever loose it?) but Percy managed to control a gust of wind coming off his storm, that made the man slam into the wall of the hurricane and get thrown out of action; literally. The lady tried punching him but he step sided and judo flipped her; learning that move from Annabeth.

She groaned in pain before pushing herself up onto her feet. Her eyes locked with Percy's.

"What?" he managed to ask her.

The lady walked up to him; steps slow and confident. Despite her huge wings being folded behind her half raised threateningly, somehow he knew that she was not going to hurt him. He looked at her face which was half hidden by the hawk like helmet. For a moment she did not say anything just looked at him in a way that he felt that she was reading his whole life based on what she saw in his face.

"I'm sorry..." was all she when she finally spoke, gently touching him on the arm.

He did not flinch but looked at her; silently warning her to leave before he had no choice but to attack her.

She looked at him sadly for a moment before she flew up through the eye of the storm and disappeared from view.

And his strength started to degrade even more. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and his legs started shaking.

Just when Percy contemplated diving into the water and making a quick escape was when he noticed that the hurricane's strength was faltering and it was because of him. Outside the swirling maelstrom flashes of gold and red circled.

~~~...~~~

"Come on dude...you almost have it..."

Barry gritted his teeth and picked up his speed to nearly the speed of sound. When that still wouldn't make a dent in slowing the hurricane down he broke the sound barrier. That was when the storm started to slow.

He had nearly lost his concentration when Carter was flung out of the storm and landed on the ground behind him. Because of the speed he was moving Carter's words sounded like they were playing slow mow. And he couldn't hear him since Carter's comn was not working since it got waterlogged.

"What did he say?"

"Carter said that Kendra is still in there. Oh wait never mind...she got out," Catlin said.

Barry already was conscious of Kendra landing behind him. She locked eyes with him as best she could and nodded.

He had a suspicion that she had tried talking to the kid but it did not end well. But that was one thing that Cisco had told her when she tried to access her powers; concentrate on the healer not the warrior.

That was what made him glad he had bothered calling her and Carter.

"Get him Barry!" Jay shouted.

Nodding Barry continued to pick up speed. The storm's strength lessened. His legs started burning from the effort of running so long in a constant circle. Then with a loud explosion the hurricane disappeared. Its shock wave made him skid back several feet before he came to a stop panting slightly.

The teen sank to one knee and glared up at Barry panting as well. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his face was red. But he still managed to rise to his feet to lift his sword.

"Don't touch me..." he said, "I still...have enough strength."

He didn't and his voice betrayed the fact that he knew it.

"Give up kid..." Barry said gently, "We don't have to end it this way."

"Yes...I do..."

Before the kid could do anything else Barry started running around him until he became a solid yellow circle of electricity. He watched as the teen watched him puzzled as to what was going to happen. He had no idea.

Faster and faster Barry ran until he could feel the heat of his own electricity coming off his back. He wrapped it around his hand and with a high pitched yell he flung it.

The golden colored lightning bolt struck the boy in the chest knocking him out immediately. The teen's eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled forward. Carter made no move to catch him but Kendra did. Gently she cradled the boy in her arms as she kneeled halfway on the ground and glared up her partner, "Seriously?"

"What?! He's the one who dented my helmet!"

Barry bent over panting heavily. He hadn't done this much running since outracing a giant explosion in another timeline. Weakly he limped over to his friends. He watched as Kendra held the back of her hand to the boy's head before gently pressing two fingers on his throat to listen his pulse.

"He's out..." Kendra sighed eventually, "For now."

"Good..." Barry said.

He bent down to pluck the gleaming sword off the ground. For an instance his hand went right through the handle. He blinked in surprise and tried again. This time he was able to grasp it neatly. With a groan he lifted it off the ground; it was kind of heavy.

"Ok...bring him back to S.T.A.R Labs..." he said handing the sword to Kendra.

She nodded and took the sword from him (though her hand passed through the handle once before she managed to grab it), "Need a ride back? You seem kind of...tired."

Her voice held an edge of concern as she attached the confiscated weapon to her belt.

"That would be nice..." Barry admitted, "But who's going to carry—"

"I'll do it..." Carter grunted.

He snatched the teen from Kendra before she could protest and slung the boy over his back like a sack of potatoes; head facing the ground. The boy's head lolled limply and he muttered something but otherwise than that did not wake up.

"Just don't drop him..." Barry warned as Kendra grabbed him by his arms.

He winced as his broken ribs got stretched but otherwise did not make a sound. She took off up into the air flying effortlessly and in the direction of home-base though she made sure to stay lower to the ground this time. And for that Barry was grateful.

"Me drop him?" Carter said mockingly puling up along side them with the boy balanced neatly on his back between his wings, "Nah...though I will have a kick out of tying him to a chair. That I will defiantly do...with a chain."

* * *

 **Yes...this sucker was loooooooooongggggg. And this is the longest chapter I will be doing. Other ones will be shorter. Hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **Oh and if you guys do not remember in the book House of Hades Percy found out he could control body fluids. So um...he kind of the one who was responsible for Carter getting light headed. **

**R &R!**

 **AND IS ANYONE ELSE EXCITED THAT MARI MACABE IS SHOWING UP ON ARROW EPISODE 15?! SO BADASS AND I CANNOT WAIT EVEN THOUGH IT WILL PREMIERE IN TWO MONTHS!  
** **-cough- Sorry for the nerd rant XD**

 **Oh and yeah one more thing before shout outs.**

 **Should I have Oliver Queen/Green Arrow show up in the story?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **Or**

 **Please answer in the reviews. :)**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Silver Huntress: Hmmm...you do have a point. I totally see what you mean by that. And to be honest I literally have no idea. Maybe its all the good things the hero does that out weighs the bad. (Points to Oliver Queen mentioning that in Season 1 episode 1 of Flash).**

 **Sameen Hadiya: Thank you :D Your review made me crack up XD Don't worry...I will try to update this story as much as possible so you do not have to do that. It helps being on Christmas break. :) I probably will not add Green Arrow/Oliver Queen because it might make the story a little too crowded :/ However I do have a poll on this chapter as you can see.**

 **SergioAguero: Agreed. Though it would be quite hard coming up with a crossover plot and the villian.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter. This is where things should get interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: Flash characters belong to the CW Channel/DC Comics. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

"Ok...don't you think the chains are a bit...oh I don't know. Overkill?" Cisco demanded.

Barry shrugged but privately agreed with his friend. The brace around his chest itched but he chose to ignore it for the sake of sparing himself a wave of pain from his nearly healed ribs. As soon as they had gotten back to S.T.A.R Labs Catlin immediately made him take his suit off and put some sweats on so she could look at his ribs. The skin surrounding them was blotchy red and part of the skin were broken in some places. Fortunately only two ribs were busted but that still had not stopped her from scolding him.

He immediately put his suit on after Catlin was done checking on him. Just in case their new Metahuman arrived conscious.

That was when Carter arrived still carrying the still unconscious boy slung over his shoulder. Without a word he sat the kid down in a chair. Catlin rushed over and started to check the boy's vitals.

Except for having a giant scorch mark on his shirt where the lightning had struck him the teen was in prefect health.

Immediately after the checkup was complete, Carter grabbed some heavy padlock chains—which were ironically the ones they had used on him after he kidnapped Kendra and they wanted to question him after knocking him out—that were lying on the table. He wrapped it at least a dozen times around the kid before clamping the lock shut and throwing the key into a drawer.

Which brought them back to their current situation. Everyone except for Kendra and Barry (who knew it was useless to) were staring at the man.

"He's the one who dented my helmet up!" Carter responded—protesting the same sentence for the umpteenth time that night—in response to their stares as well as Cisco's question.

After a struggle Carter got the helmet off his head and pointed to the numerous craters and dents in the sleek metal. It looked like it had been hit by a barrage of baseballs.

Cisco struggled to keep a straight face and had to bury his head in the DVD case for STAR WARS (episode 3) to keep himself from cracking up.

"Put it this way...if the kid decided to take up baseball every team from here to the West Coast would be asking for him to join them..." Carter continued before asking hopefully, "Have a hammer anywhere by any chance?"

Jay pointed to a drawer and Carter immediately started rifling through it.

Kendra rolled her eyes in mock disgust. Stepping forward from her position standing behind the teenager, she took her helmet off and laid it down on the desk in front of her. She nervously fingered the outline it formed before saying quietly, "He put up quite a fight."

Catlin walked over to her but Kendra motioned that she was fine.

"I can see that..." Harry commented eyeing Carter's puffy black eye, "How hard did he hit you?"

The man's eye was half swollen shut but it seemed to have some sign of healing being applied to it. Just like Barry he and Kendra had healing powers but they healed at a much slower rate than Barry.

"Hard enough to make my eyes feel like they were vibrating in their sockets..." Carter answered pulling out a leather hammer.

Barry nodded slowly. His eyes flickered over to the kid who was slumped forward in his chair the chain the only thing that kept him in place. He was amazed about what the boy could do. How was it not possible that they not heard about him before?

The boy groaned and moved his head suddenly for a moment before falling silent. Jay glanced at him and arched an eyebrow no doubt thinking the boy was going to wake up. But based off of his even breathing he was not going to anytime soon.

"So uh...did you get his sword?" Cisco asked grinning.

Without responding Kendra plucked the gleaming weapon off her belt and held it out to Cisco who promptly dropped it on Barry's foot.

"Ow..."

"Nice going butterfingers..." Carter commented as he used the hammer to pound a baseball size dent out of his helmet with a mournful pinning noise.

"Sorry dude..." Cisco winced as he gripped the handle of the blade and barely managed to place it on his work table, "I lost my grip on it."

Barry decided not to mention that he did not feel any pain at all when the flat of the blade had landed on his foot. It felt like a cold wind had passed through his skin when it landed but yet he did not pass through it like the first time he picked it up.

"Is it glowing?" Catlin asked wrinkling up her nose.

Turning his head Barry saw that she was right. Even though there were bright lights that made the blade reflect them brightly there was defiantly a faint bronze glow that pulsated from the bronze blade.

"Yes..." Harry adjusted his glasses, pulled them down the bridge of his nose and peered nearsightedly of the blade,"Perhaps reacting to the lighting in this place" —he pushed the glasses back up to their proper position—"though I'm pretty sure you Barry told us that it was glowing before you fought him."

Barry nodded before getting to his feet and walking over to stand next to Cisco who was grinning and muttering under his breath excitedly as he gathered items to run tests on the metal. That was when he noticed some scratches on the blade's hilt. Frowning he examined them.

Closer inspection revealed they spelled a word but in some other language. ΑΝΑΚΛΥΣΜΟΣ is what the letters formed.

"Hey...take a look at this..." Barry poked Cisco in the arm and pointing to the word.

"Looks Greek to me..." he responded jokingly.

"That's because it _is_ Greek..." Kendra said.

She had joined them and was scrutinizing the letters.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

She glared at him.

"I think I understand..." Barry commented to prevent a confrontation between the two.

He pointed to the letter that looked like a backwards E. The Σ.

"That is the symbol used in the net force equation..." he continued, "It means 'the sum of'. And its a Greek letter"

"If that is the case then what does it mean?" Jay asked.

A loud moan of pain made all of them whirl around. The teenager was shaking his head with his eyes half closed groaning. That was when he noticed the chain encircling him. He started lunging forward and straining but the chains prevented him from moving more than a couple of inches. As he kept jerking around violently Catlin flinched visibly.

Barry quickly pulled his mask over his face before teenager could look up and see it. Kendra slid her helmet over her face as well and elbowed Carter— who was still trying to get the last stubborn dent out of his helmet —roughly in the ribs.

"What?" he asked looking up.

Kendra flickered her eyes from the teenager to Carter and then to the helmet. The man rolled his eyes but scooped his helmet up and slammed it back on his head before turning to the teenager.

The boy still hadn't noticed them yet and was muttering curse words in some foreign language under his breath as he examined the chains. He move his legs in an effort to stand up but the chains restrained them.

"You can't out of those you know..." Barry spoke up while vibrating his vocal cords.

The teenager's head shot up so fast he nearly tipped the chair back. At the last second however the kid managed to steady himself. His face had gone pale but his eyes shot sparks.

"Who are you?" Barry continued.

The boy continued to stare at him but didn't answer but winced slightly as if the loudness of Barry's voice hurt his head. After a moment he roughly turned his head away to avoid Barry's gaze.

He frowned slightly to the teen's attitude wondering if the kid was going to make it harder than it should be.

"Guess you're not going talk huh?" Carter said.

The teen turned to glare at him before saying, "That's because I have nothing to say."

His voice sounded hoarse and kind of slurred.

"Someone hates you Hawkman..." Cisco smirked.

"Oh shut up..."

At the mention of Hawkman the teen's face twisted into a slight smile before it fell again. He glanced down at his feet.

"So...um...can you at least tell us your name?" Barry asked.

"Names are dangerous..." the boy responded in a much clearer voice than before without looking up.

He shuffled his feet slightly and exhaled sharply.

"Hey...if he won't tell us his name can I least give him a nickname?" Cisco pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure he won't like it..." Jay said.

"Got that right..." the teen muttered.

"Are you not familiar with my line of work?!" Cisco said in a mock wounded tone directing his question to the two of them.

"No I am not and I'm _not_ answering anything else you want to ask me tonight," the teen snapped, "So please just leave me alone!"

Barry sighed heavily. This was not turning out to be easy at all. The teenager was not cooperating and he really did not seem like he wanted to talk about anything. A few hours past and the teenager would not talk to them any more. He just sat in the chair stone silent.

"Well...it is getting late," Carter mentioned, "So what do we do with Mr. Sunshine over there?"

He gestured to the boy who had looked up when Carter mentioned him.

"It's not like I can go anywhere..." the teen said breaking the silence for the first time since he had spoken.

He shuffled so that he made the chains rattle. Looking up at them with his unusual colored eyes he looked at them expectantly.

"Still...post a guard. I think he will pull a fast one on us the second we leave..." Carter said ignoring the teen as if he had not spoken at all, "Something does not want to make me trust him."

Barry frowned at his suggestion but knew the man had a point. It had to have been drilled into him from all his two hundred and six life times. The teen in response to Carter's statement shrugged half-heartedly before lowering his head again.

"Fine...Flash and I will take first watch...you take the second with him. I take the third. Cisco takes the fourth one with Harry and so on and so forth," Kendra spoke up, "Deal?"

She eyed her friends who nodded in an agreement. All except Carter. He stood there uncomfortably eyeing the teenager with a critical look. The teen perhaps sensing his scrutiny looked up and glared at him without fear.

"Fine...Hawkgirl," Carter grunted eventually, "I'll just go pass out in the corner. If I wake up to you guys screaming I'll know what happened."

~~~...~~~

Percy officially hated lightning. And not just because his uncle welded it.

It hurt...a lot. Especially when it hit you right in the stomach. After the Flash somehow managed to throw a bolt of lighting at him his strength left him completely. The electricity itself nearly shocked his teeth out. As he fell to the ground he was only half aware of something burning; no doubt his clothing.

Then someone had caught him. He was not sure exactly who did but whoever it was, was yelling something. He could not make out the words as they sounded all muffled but what he felt was someone checking his pulse on his neck to make sure that he was not dead.

" _Third time I get struck by lightning and it still feels like I've had my insides fried..."_ he remembered himself thinking before he blacked out completely.

He did not remember much after that. Just the sense of being lifted up and carried when he regained conscious temporarily before slipping into unconsciousness again.

Then he remembered hearing voices again. Much of which were male but two were females. All were unrecognizable. He groaned in pain before blacking out again.

He did not know how long he was out but the third time he awoke his head felt less like it had microwaved and more like it had been hit by a baseball bat. The voices had returned and this time he could make sense of the words.

"Hey...take a look at this..."

A second voice responded a few seconds later, ""Looks Greek to me..."

It was most defiantly male.

"That's because it _is_ Greek..." a female voice this time spoke.

This voice sounded familiar. He had a faint memory of a lady with bird like wings and decided that this was the owner of the voice. None of the other people he had faced had this type of voice; almost hesitant but not at all shy.

"How do you know?"

The third male voice reminded Percy of an annoying fifth grade teacher he had. The man had an overweening attitude and pretended he had knew everything. That was one person he had not missed when he got expelled for blowing up the school bus with a Revolutionary War cannon on accident.

"I think I understand..."

The owner of the first voice had spoken again. The person was not doubt male. His voice sounded uncertain but yet held a firmness to it with a hint of sadness hidden within the syllables. Like he had seen a tragedy or something that he could never forget.

It also sounded a bit familiar...but not too much.

"That is the symbol used in the net force equation...It means 'the sum of'. And its a Greek letter," the person continued.

" _They must be looking at Riptide..."_ Percy realized.

He had to wake up, now. Before the mortals figured out what the sword was exactly.

"If that is the case then what does it mean?" a fourth male voice had spoken this one was slightly authoritative.

Percy lifted his head suddenly and paid for it with a wave of pain emanating from his head. He groaned as he could not help it. He shook his head slightly trying to shake the fuzziness out of his brain. He kept his eyes half closed as the bright light from whatever room he was in was too bright for him to handle. On top of it everything was fuzzy looking.

That was when a chain wrapped around his chest came into focus. Immediately all his training kicked in and he instinctively started twisting and turning trying to free himself. He lunged forward a couple of times but stopped realizing he could tip the chair he was seated in over if he could continue to do so. He heard a faint pinning noise and recognized the familiar sound of a hammer striking a piece of metal.

Ignoring it and drowning out any of the background noises he cursed a few choice curse words in ancient Greek as he examined the chains. They were at least two inches thick and they had been wrapped around him several times. He felt the lock holding them together pressing into the small of his back. Percy tried to stand up and could not make his legs move up more than a few inches.

Whoever had secured them had done a really good job. He doubted even a Hermes camper could get out of the chains even if they had a paper clip hidden in their pocket.

"You can't out of those you know..."

Percy instantly recognized the voice and stiffened. It was defiantly belonged to the man the monster wanted him to kill. The Flash. He made his head shoot up really quick to see if he was right and paid for it by having his chain tilt back. He pushed his body weight forward so it canceled out the backward pull and landed the chair on all four feet.

Only then did he turned to glare up at the man. He was wearing the suit that Percy had seen him wear about a day ago. Behind him stood his two winged friends; only this time they looked like regular people. The Chicken Man's helmet looked less dented up suggesting that the hammer sound Percy had heard earlier had been him pounding the dents out.

The man's companion, the lady who had tried negotiating with him stood next to him. Her face was if it had been carved out of stone but she looked at Percy worriedly.

To the sides of the three were four other people; two on each side. A woman maybe in her late twenties, early thirties wearing a blue skirt with a white lab coat stood next to a rugged looking man about her age. His face showed no expression except for wariness as he regarded Percy.

On the other side, the Chicken Man's side stood two other men. One had a pair of glasses resting on his nose and his lips were tightened into a smile that was hard to read. It could have been interoperated as relief or curiosity. The other man was maybe in his middle twenties with shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a Star Wars T-Shirt with the words THE FORCE BE WITH YOU scribbled on the front in yellow letters. His smile reminded Percy too much of Leo.

He had a bad feeling that if the two were ever to meet they would hit it off immediately. And it also reminded him the Leo owed him twenty bucks now since Star Wars apparently existed in this universe.

Ten bucks for a baseball hat and ten bucks for a popular movie franchise. How many more similarities would he find on this earth except for a doppelganger of himself?

"Who are you?" the Flash continued.

Percy glared at him but was surprised to see a glint of friendlessness in the man's brown eyes. They also expressed sympathy and concern. He couldn't help but wince as his head was still pounding like a drum. Unable to bear looking at the man he was suppose to kill any longer he turned his head away.

" _If I talk...I could be putting Annabeth in danger..."_ he realized.

"Guess you're not going talk huh?" this sentence came from the man who was good with a mace.

"That's because I have nothing to say," the boy spat.

Percy's tongue felt as if it had been coated in carpet fuzz as well as if he had swallowed chalk. He swallowed a few times to get rid of fuzzy feeling in his throat.

"Someone hates you Hawkman..." the guy wearing the Star Wars shirt smirked mockingly.

"Oh shut up..." the man snapped in response.

Percy lowered his head to hide his smile. This guy was definitely like Leo.

"So...um...can you at least tell us your name?" The Flash asked.

His voice sounded so hopeful it was hard not to answer his question.

"Names are dangerous..." Percy responded without looking at him.

He shuffled his feet and let out his breath sharply to show that he was annoyed.

"Hey...if he won't tell us his name can I least give him a nickname?"

Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw the man wearing the Star Wars shirt look pleadingly towards his friends. Hawkman (as Percy figured out the guy's name was or at least his code name) rolled his eyes in mockery and the woman dressed similarly to him smiled slightly. She still was watching Percy with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm pretty sure he won't like it..." the man standing next to the woman with the lab coat.

"Got that right..." Percy muttered.

If this guy was anything like Leo the nickname would no doubt be lousy.

"Are you not familiar with my line of work?!" the Star Wars guy asked in a fake wounded tone to both his friend and Percy.

Or so it seemed to be that way.

"No I am not and I'm _not_ answering anything else you want to ask me tonight," Percy snapped at them, "So please just leave me alone!"

He struggled to hide his anger and sadness. These people did not understand. If he told them anything... _anything_...Annabeth could be killed.

He heard the Flash sigh heavily. It sounded like a 'well I tried' sigh along with some pity hidden within it. It took a lot to not look up at him. Percy kept quiet for several hours. It was a skill he had learned when playing Capture the Flag against Clarisse. If he even made a sound he would most defiantly been skewered by Lamer, her electric spear.

He tried contacting Blackjack but either his horse had not found out where he had been taken yet or was currently hiding some place waiting for the right moment. And when he was not busy trying to contact his friend he tried figuring out why Riptide had not returned to his pocket yet. He had feeling it was because the sword was sitting right next to him and that was close enough for the magic not to return it.

He managed to get his hand into his pocket to finger the picture of Annabeth. It gave him a sense of familiarity that it calmed him down.

He would figure out a way to get her back. And most preferably without having to kill someone.

The Flash had no clue as to why Percy was here and what he was tasked to do. He preferred to keep it that way fearing the man might hurt him or prevent him from ever trying to find his girlfriend.

Not to mention the monster might have a way of overhearing Percy if he told the Flash about what had happened. If the monster did then the outcome would be much worse than it already was.

"Well...it is getting late," Hawkman spoke up after much silence, "So what do we do with Mr. Sunshine over there?"

Percy glanced up and saw that the man was pointing at him. He grimaced to the choice nickname the man had situated him with but decided it would have to do until they found out his real name.

"It's not like I can go anywhere..." he said.

He made the chains rattle and looked at them expectantly. He saw a mixed amount of choices in their eyes, suspicion, caution, amazement, pity and hopefulness. The Flash and Hawkman were the ones that had suspicion (though the Flash had caution and pity as well) in their eyes. He could not blame them. After what they had seen him do he would not trust himself either if he was in their shoes.

"Still...post a guard. I think he will pull a fast one on us the second we leave..." Hawkman spoke up completely ignoring Percy as if he had not spoken at all, "Something does not want to make me trust him."

" _Got that right buddy..."_ he thought.

The Flash frowned at his friend's suggestion and rested his hand on his mouth as he scrutinized Percy thoughtfully. His eyes seemed to be holding a bunch of calculating questions. His look was like Annabeth's when she was planning to draw up a battle strategy.

Percy decided it was best to shrug and turn away from them again.

"Fine...Flash and I will take first watch...you take the second with him. I take the third. Cisco takes the fourth one with Harry and so on and so forth," the woman who was dressed similar to Hawkman spoke up, ""Deal?"

Her voice held a slight sense of authority that it made Percy flinch involuntarily. It was much like Chiron's when he was reprimanding him something he did wrong. He tried to figure out who was who with the names she provided and decided that the Star Wars guy was Cisco and the man with glasses was Harry.

Sooner or later he would figure out if he was right or not.

He looked up sensing someone was watching him and found Hawkman eyeing him suspiciously. Through the man's eye holes in the helmet he could see the black eye he had managed to plant. It was half healed even though the man had received it not to long ago.

" _Great...so he has accelerated healing..."_ Percy thought, " _Now what? The Flash can run up the side of building...no wait...he already did that. Man...and I thought my earth was crazy."_

To keep his thoughts from showing on his face he looked at Hawkman eye to eye to show he was not the least bit afraid. Though the man was nearly a foot taller than he was he did not frighten Percy as much as the monster did.

"Fine...Hawkgirl," the man grunted eventually breaking his gaze away to look at the lady, "I'll just go pass out in the corner. If I wake up to you guys screaming I'll know what happened."

" _So the lady's name is Hawkgirl..."_ Percy thought as Hawkman sat down on the floor in the corner and leaned his head back against the wall, " _Suits her."_

By some unseen sign all the other people left until only the Flash and Hawkgirl were left. Percy eyed them warily fearing that they would be pressing him with more questions but neither spoke.

The Flash sat in nearby chair and crossed his arms. His eyes never left Percy and his scrutiny made the boy turn away from him. Hawkgirl sighed and leaned against the table in a position in which she could watch both her partner, the Flash, and Percy without even moving. But her head was pointed at the ground and never did she once look up even when Hawkman started snoring from the corner.

Percy could still not see her face as her helmet shadowed it from view. But he had a feeling that she was watching him and waiting for him to speak.

* * *

 **Short I know. But if I continued this any longer it would be way to long.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **stormwingsky: Yep...someone was pissed off XD**

 **SergioAguero: The animation was pretty good except for a few parts. But it was amazing over all. I'm really glad she is appearing in live action since she is such a badass character who does not take crap from anyone. XD Especially Oliver and Barry (though she only knows their hero identities). There was a part where she told Oliver 'I know, I know. I failed my city."**

 **Oliver is cool and I am kind of reconsidering him just making a cameo in the story. I mean he and Percy will most defiantly not get along but it should be interesting XD**

 **Silver Huntress: That would be funny XD But Carter already made a point of saying he wanted to chain Percy to a chair. Maybe later on in the story :)**

 **savestories621: I am actually contemplating putting him in :) Thanks for your vote!**

 **Guest: I just might have him show up XD Thank you!**

 **Sameen Hadiya: I might have him show up for a short time. Not sure yet ;)**

 **Wanderer of the Sky: (From Chapter 2) I'm glad you are :D (From Chapter 8) Thank you ^^**

 **ACVideoDepot: Ok maybe! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! :D Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Flash characters belong to the CW Channel/DC Comics. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

Barry was amazed as to how quiet the teen had managed to stay. Except for the few times he had spoken up the teen had made it clear that he was not in the mood to talk.

Currently he was sitting uncomfortably in the chair. Carter had not been too gentle with tightening the chains. Even from his position from a couple feet away Barry could see the metal was pressing hard into the boy's arms.

His other friends had left knowing it was probably the best to leave the four of them in the room since it was their shift. Barry's face twisted into a slight smile thinking about how peeved Cisco would be about having to wake up in the early morning hours to 'baby sit' a Metahuman.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kendra had lifted her head up for the first time she had lowered it deep in thought five minutes ago. She had been pretty quiet since the teen had woken up.

"Oh nothing..." Barry snorted while taking care to disguise his voice, "Just the fact that Cisco is never going to let it down that he'll have to wake up early."

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted that the teen had lifted his head. But the boy held it at an angle that it appeared that he was not looking at them but he really was.

Kendra laughed, "Go figure. He's up half the night trying to make sure the city is safe."

She fell quiet and started to nervously finger a pen left on the desk. Her eyes narrowed as she appeared to be deep in thought about something. Barry let her be and turned to the teen who was watching them with mild curiously. Carter suddenly let out a loud snort from the corner that it took a lot for Barry not to crack a smile into how ridiculous it sounded.

The teen on the other hand smiled slightly before his face fell again. He shook his head and turned away.

"So um...you like sports?" Barry asked tentively.

He decided to make small talk with the teen since there was nothing else better to do. He decided it was best not to talk about anything that had happened. Who knew...maybe he could make the kid break down the barriers had put up around him and talk about what happened.

For a moment the teen shifted slightly and stayed quiet. But then he lifted his head and looked at Barry right in the eyes. His sea green eyes were a bit unnerving due to their unusual color.

"Yeah..." he answered uncomfortably, "Baseball."

"Its a pretty cool sport..." Barry smiled slightly at him trying to entice him out of his shell, "You play?"

"No..." the teen turned his head away again.

" _Not much of a talker is he_?" Barry thought.

What was with this kid? He seemed like he was holding something in but did not want to let it out.

The teen winced slightly as the chains dug into his rib cage. Barry cast a quick glance over to Carter who was dead to the world and Kendra who was watching him curiously. She then looked at the teen (who had turned his head to face them again) who was staring at her as if she had sprung to life from the pages of a book.

"Hi..." she said gently.

"Um hi?" the teenager's face had taken on the look of confusion.

"You know if you tell us your name we won't do anything to you," Kendra sighed.

The teen watched her warily as she came and stood in front of him. She knelt down so she could look at him in the eye. He met her gaze without flinching.

"You already know ours..." she said, "Well...at least our first names. Can you at least tell us your first name? It's okay if you don't tell us your second one."

Her gaze flickered to Barry and he nodded impressed. Maybe the teen trusted her more than him. If that was the case then why? He decided not to mention that the teen really did not know their _real_ first names.

The teen shuffled uncomfortably. He glanced from side to side as if fearing he would be overheard.

Eventually he sighed and said quietly, "Percy."

He stared down at his feet as he spoke.

"Wait...what did you say?" Barry asked sitting up.

He was not sure if the kid had said his name or not.

"I said my name is Percy, Flash. _Percy_ ," the boy growled, "Perseus is my full name but for the sake of being discrete call me Percy."

Kendra arched an eyebrow to his venomous attitude but did not say anything.

"You're named after a Greek hero in mythology?" Barry asked curiously.

"Yeah..." 'Percy' snorted softly, "He was one of the lucky ones in the myth."

He did not elaborate on anything else about his namesake.

"So um...do you have a family?" Barry asked.

The teen did not answer and did not look at Barry at all. He seemed like he was frightened of even looking at him.

"Ok kid...answer my friend. Do you have a family?" Kendra asked.

Her voice held a bit of an edge and was directed towards the teen. Barry could tell she was irritated that the teen did not seem to want to answer any of his (Barry's) questions.

Why was that?

"Mom...step-dad," Percy eventually muttered.

"Your real father?"

"Dead...died before I was born," the teen answered in a low voice that sounded like he was lying, "Lost at sea."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Kendra turned to Barry and shook her head. He knew what she was thinking: " _What are we going to do with this kid_?" It seemed like the teen was hiding many things but why?

"Is something bothering you?" Barry asked.

The teen lifted his head up. He looked at Barry helplessly but did not say anything. His mouth twitched slightly as if the words were trying to shove themselves out into the open.

"You seem...lost," Barry continued gently.

He had seen a queer type of facial expression in the teen since they had captured him. Not just anger or fear; grief.

"I am...," the teen replied huskily, "And its none of your concern. Just to let you know I don't think I can talk anymore. It is too dangerous."

"Why is it dangerous?" Kendra asked before Barry could.

He knew she was the one who asked since the kid seemed to answer the more difficult questions coming from her.

"Sorry Hawkgirl..." Percy sighed looking at his feet again, "Even I won't answer that one coming from you."

Barry threw his head back to stare at the ceiling while thinking, " _Well this is just great...what is eating at this kid? Normally kids his age would be thrilled to meet me...err...even in these circumstances. But he is acting as if I am a plague that he should avoid._ "

He got to his feet and motioned Kendra to follow him. Out of hearing distance but still in sight of the teen he voiced his concerns to her in a low voice. For a moment all he could hear was Carter snoring and the chains rattling quietly as the teenager leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"I noticed that as well..." Kendra eventually said quietly, "When I...when we were...fighting...Percy when he was creating that hurricane and everything else he did I um...noticed something about him."

"Like what?"

Here Kendra's eyebrows furrowed and she nervously fingered a pencil on the desk, "It was like he did not want to hurt us."

Barry snorted loudly almost startling Conner awake. The man peered around the room eyes half lidded and mumbled in a sleepy voice, " _Five more minutes my love_."

Kendra frowned at him and as if he knew what she was doing Carter yawned loudly before falling back to sleep snoring. Barry lowered his head apologetically when she turned around to face him confusion as to why he had scoffed at her idea.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, "I'm sorry I did that but..."—he sighed deeply before continuing—"I know you have not dealt with Metahumans before like I have. I know when they are trying to fight; he was."

Barry glanced over Percy who had his head lowered nearly to his chest. His breath was even signifying he had fallen asleep.

"I know what I saw..." Kendra said annoyed.

Her eyes glared at him from behind her mask.

"Look...he nearly drowned me and he practically flung Carter out of the hurricane with enough force to throw him into Star City..." Barry said before furrowing his brow and asking in confusion, "That isn't trying?!"

He struggled to see what his friend had saw. But he trusted her enough to know what she talking about.

"No it isn't..." Kendra responded flatly, "When he was drowning you...I saw him hesitate. For a moment it looked like he wanted to complete the job but...he didn't. And when I tried talking to him in the hurricane he—" —she cut herself off and looked at her feet before raising her head and continuing—"he let me approach him. I could see something in his eyes. It was apologetic. He looked like he wanted to say that he was sorry for all this. "

Barry understood what she meant the second she had said it. He looked over to the boy and sighed heavily. When Carter woke up and it was their turn to watch while it was Kendra's turn to sleep Barry did not talk to the man who kept on talking about one of his past lives in Renaissance Italy.

He was too busy thinking about if the boy did not want to hurt anyone then why did he fight them. Why did he kill that man? Even after he had finished his shift and it was time for him to go home and sleep he was still thinking about it.

It took a long time for sleep to envelop him.

~~~...~~~

Percy was upset that he had mentioned his name and that he had a family. No doubt now he was going to hear it from the monster. But Hawkgirl or whatever the lady's real name was had managed to get those out of them along with the Flash's help.

He wanted so badly to tell them everything; _everything_! Starting from when the monster first showed up in his universe up to when the creep kidnapped his girlfriend and decided to use her to get what it (he) wanted; to have Flash dead.

Percy warned them. He really did. But he could see suspicion in both their eyes. More so in the Flash's. Had the man had a confrontation with the monster already? Or was it something else? Had the monster already pitted others with special powers against the man in hopes they would be the ones to kill him?

The whole idea was revolting and he rejected it for being too out there. Or was it?

He managed to fall asleep as best he could while sitting chained in a chair. He woke up when it was the rugged looking man and Cisco's turn to watch him. Both were talking in low voices about something that he could not over hear.

Percy's throat felt dry and he was about to ask for water when something grabbed him. For a moment he felt a sense of weightlessness and saw things passing by his face at a rapid speed.

Then everything came back into focus and his surroundings had changed. He was in a shipping yard surrounded by shipping crates stacked over eighty feet tall. His stomach felt sour and he threw up into a couple of weeds growing through the asphalt.

" _Poseidon's undergarnments...I really hate this..."_ he thought angrily.

He had no clue as to who had taken him out here.

" ** _You have forgotten your place boy!"_**

Percy froze and turned slowly recognizing the monster's disemboweled voice from anywhere. Even if he had heard it in a crowded shopping mall he would instantly know who it came from.

His left side felt wet and when he pressed his ribs his hand came back slightly stained with blood. The monster's claws had impaled his side (but not too deep) when it had grabbed him and had spirited him away from wherever he had been held captive.

Even with nectar helping the scars would remain a while.

" _ **Consider the scars you will now bare on your side a warning..."**_ the monster snarled, " _ **In case you have forgotten."**_

It would have been nice that he did not give a scar before finding out if his 'pawn' _had_ forgotten his place.

"I have not..." Percy choked out making sure to spit the words out, "I have not forgotten."

The monster glared at him through its mask. Its eyes were pitch black; no pupils and no whites surrounding them. Unlike the Flash's eyes which showed some compassion the monster's showed malice and hate.

Blue electricity sparked around it instead of gold. Whereas the Flash's mask exposed the lower part of his face the monster's mask hid it. It looked half melted and it was currently pulled into a ghastly sneer.

" _ **You told them nothing about our little deal?"**_ the monster hissed in mockery, " _ **I highly doubt that boy! You know well enough I will not hesitate to snapping your precious little girlfriend's neck if you do not do as you are told.**_ "

Percy bit his lip to hold back the words that he wanted to shout at this nightmare. But if he said them...it would most defiantly get Annabeth killed. He trembled slightly and placed his hand in his pocket. Riptide was there in pen form and so was his photograph of Annabeth.

Feeling those to objects gave him some sense of peace.

"They will still be after me you know..." he said, "So why did you break me free?"

The monster threw its head back and laughed. Its very sound sent shivers down Percy's spine and he had heard a lot of scary things in his life. He had even gone through the depths of Tartarus and heard things and seen things he never wanted to hear or see again.

But the sound of laughter the monster made defiantly made him want to crawl into a hole and hide.

" _ **I did not break you free...**_ " the monster chuckled menacingly once it had finished laughing, " ** _I only freed you now just to know if you are going to go through with your plan._** "

"I'm still working on it Death Face..." Percy snapped, "I just need a little more time."

" _ **My patience is running out Perseus Jackson,**_ " the monster growled while lifting a clawed finger and pressing it on Percy's throat, " _ **You kill him...and then you will see your girlfriend again.**_ "

Percy swallowed hard; feeling the lump pass under the monster's claw with an uncomfortable feeling.

"I will try..." he managed to whisper.

The monster's face spread into a leer of triumph, " ** _Gooddddddddd._** "

Percy blinked and found himself back once again in chains in the laboratory like room. The men who were suppose to be watching him gave no indication he had left. He trembled slightly still feeling the monster's claw pressed on his throat.

But he managed to still think, " _That's nice Death Face...you expect me to escape on my own. Thanks!"_

He hated what he might have to do to escape. But if it meant getting Annabeth back he would do it.

* * *

 **Another short chapter I know :( So sorry guys but I hate bunching up a bunch of story into one chapter. Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Here are the results for whether or not Oliver should show up. And to be honest I was very surprised.**

 **Yes: 5**

 **No: 0**

 **But I am still having different opinions on whether or not he should show up. Part of me does not want the story to be too crowded but another part wants to add an amazing character into the story.**

 **Maybe for just one chapter?**

 **Sameen Hadiya: I update when I can XD I'm glad you are enjoying this!**

 **erika. r. bedolla : (from chapter 8) Thank you! ^^ I might add Oliver but not Roy Unfornuatly. I wish I could but I do want to stay in correlation with the current episodes from both shows.**

 **Guest: (chapter 1) Yeah I remember that. But remember Zoom is entirely different thing. He fast for one and two he is evil. Percy has never seen anyone like this before. So logically he would be scared; but not that much. (chapter 8) I remember that but also remember that this is an other earth where there is no presence of the gods. I know it was the same was in Alaska but still Poseidon is still present in the water. On this earth he is not and there are no water spirits or anything. (chapter 10) Ah...I see what you mean. But I did saw he was already weak from fighting Barry, Kendra and Carter. So the lightning was able to knock him out...easy. Thank you for your support!**

 **SergioAguero: Thank you ^^**

 **stormwingsky: Yep...given from what I saw in the two episodes Carter/Hawkman showed up in he really does not like people attacking him (-cough- Barry** **-cough- Oliver). And the chains are really necessary XD**

 **Silver Huntress: Yeah you are right. But to be fair both Team Flash and Percy are kind of villains. Percy is because he does not realize Barry can help him and Team Flash because they keep pursuding him. Thanks for the wonderful review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one took me a while since I really had to change a lot of things. Remember what Jay said about the effect Zoom had on Metahumans. He makes/made them do things that they normally do not do. Percy killed a mortal for instance and he never would have if it were not for Zoom.**

 **And now he is going to do something else as well that he would never do even if given the chance to.**

 **Disclaimer: Flash characters belong to CW Channel/DC Comics. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

"Nice to know the kid's sword is missing..." Cisco huffed, "I was so looking forward to looking at it more!"

He glared at Percy as if he had something to do with it. In return the teen rolled his eyes before shifting the chains.

"How could I possibly move?" Percy asked sarcastically.

He decided not to mention that his sword was currently being stored in the form of a ballpoint pen in his pocket. Riptide could easy cut through the chains incapacitating him. But until he had plan on how to escape he was going to have to stay as he was.

Cisco, the rugged middle aged man that Percy found out to be named Jay, Catlin (the lady who was wearing a lab coat), and the arrogant looking guy (who Cisco seemed to take delight in insultingly calling him Harry) were the only ones in the 'lab'. The Flash and his winged friends were no where in sight. Percy was not sure whether Cisco had the Flash on speed dial (pun not intended) and he did not want to find out the hard way.

Given he got lightning thrown at him by the man he did not want to find out what else the man could do with his powers. Unless he found out a way to keep the fastest man alive's friends occupied Percy was going to have sit here until they either got something out of him (which was unlikely) or he came up with a plan.

"Leave the kid alone Cisco..." Jay scolded casting a quick glance over at Percy.

His gaze was calculating and was so much like Chiron's stern look that it took a lot not to look the other way.

"So um...where are your other friends?" Percy asked cautiously.

"What do you think? Sleeping," Cisco put in, "Just because they have superpowers doesn't mean they can run on forever."

Percy shook his head silently calling himself an idiot. Of course...they were people to despite one being able to break the sound barrier and the other two having the ability to fly.

His side still throbbed. He did not have an nectar on hand as it was still stuck to Blackjack's back in his backpack. Water was not doing anything to it either. His captors made sure to give him enough that he would not be dehydrated but not enough that he use it as a weapon.

Apparently they had learned a lot from when he fought their three super powered members. But at least they had not found out he could cause earthquakes.

" _What ever you do Percy...do not get mad,"_ he told himself, " _You'll make the hurricane look like a breeze compared to a potential earthquake you can cause."_

He shifted nervously in his seat as he watched Catlin looking at something through a microscope. He had a sick feeling that it was his blood. Since he had woken up he had overheard the four of them talking in hushed tones about how they could help him. That somehow the Particle Accelerator explosion had somehow altered his DNA with Dark Matter, X-elements (whatever that was; he would have ask Annabeth about them if he ever got her back), and radiation.

But he never would mention the real reason why he had these powers. They'd never believe him for one and two that was kind of confidential information.

"Just wondering...um..." Jay started to say.

He no doubt forgot Percy's name. Not that he could blame the man. His name was quite unusual.

"Percy..." Percy said.

"Yeah whatever Water Wrangler..." Cisco said sarcastically, "Where were you on December 11th, 2013?"

Percy decided to ignore the horrible nickname. Given time the man might come up with a better one; and hopefully soon. Because if Leo ever found out about it he was never going to let it go.

"Home..." the boy grunted.

He realized that must have been the night the Particle Accelerator exploded. It took a lot to get that information out of the people in the city (when he was still free) because the entire time they explained it they gave him weird looks.

Apparently it was a pretty big thing that happened.

"And...where do you live again?" Harry asked, "Because I'm pretty sure you never told us. And we can find no record of you online."

Made sense considering the monster had told him there were no doppelgangers of him on this earth. But since he had done something stupid he was going to have it placed on record here.

"Manhattan...New York," Percy huffed, "What else do you want next? You already have taken a blood sample and examined my sword until it disappeared. Now an autograph?"

He said it as sarcastically as possible and got an amused look from Jay who turned away from him to hide his smile.

"He sure does have your sarcasm Cisco..." Catlin smirked looking up from the microscope.

"Whatever..." the man mumbled crossly.

That was when another person walked in. An African American female perhaps twenty five years old. Her eyes were a dark brown color and her outfit would have made even Aphrodite jealous. When she caught sight of Percy she commented, "Guess the Flash caught him after all."

"Nearly getting drowned in the process..." Cisco put in.

He got wacked on back of his head by Harry.

"It's so good to see you Iris..." Catlin said giving the woman a quick hug before giving her a questioning look, "Why are you over here?"

"Dad sent me to make sure that he..." 'Iris' cast a quick glance at Percy before continuing, "was not going to escape. Because no offense...you guys have a bad record of letting Metahumans get away."

He looked away from her shame faced and tried to remember why her name sounded so familiar. Then it hit him. Iris West according to several people he had talked to before he was on the run supposedly was a very well known reporter in the city. She somehow always managed to get the best stories about the Flash and rumor said that she even knew him personally.

If that was the case he could probably use it to his advantage. Maybe use her to get out of here and keep the Flash at bay for a while. As he was contemplating it a voice broke through his thoughts.

" _So boss. You are going to kidnap the very guy we are trying to avoid's girlfriend? Congratulations! You are just asking for another lightning bolt."_

Percy's head shot up startled. He looked around nervously; unsure if anyone else had heard it. Cisco was eating some type of candy that looked suspiciously like Red Vine, Catlin and Iris were talking about something, and Jay and Harry were preoccupied with something.

Letting out a long sigh Percy closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

" _Blackjack?"_ he asked.

" _No its your consciousness. Of course its me boss!_ " his pegasus snorted back.

" _Where are you?"_

 _"On the roof of whatever building you are in. Just a quick question. Care to explain why there are at least a dozen holes in it?"_ Blackjack snorted.

" _No clue..."_ Percy answered back, " _And what took you so long to find me?"_

" _Well for one thing boss...,"_ his pegasus started, " _You were the one who told me to hide after you got knocked off of me last night. And then it took a while to track you down because there were at least half a dozen search lights in the sky last night."  
_

 _"Nevermind..."_ Percy moaned wishing he could message his forehead to relieve the headache that was coming on, " _Look. Right now I going to try to bust out of here. And I am going to need you to pick me up outside alright?"_

 _"Fine boss..."_ the pegasus sighed, " _Just don't do something stupid you hear?"_

He withdrew his thoughts from Percy's consciousness letting the boy come back into focus on the events transpiring in the room. He eyed Iris nervously. He did not want to do this to her. It was completely out of his character. But what other choice did he have to escape? Jay would probably stop him even before he reached the door.

Percy managed to get his right hand into his pocket and rest it on Riptide. Eyeing the Cisco who was closest to him, he slowly slid his hand back out with the ballpoint pen in grasp. He moved his hand so it rested against back and pointed the pointed end of the pen up towards the chains.

"I have to go..." Iris said suddenly looking up at the clock, "Otherwise my boss is going to kill me."

"See you later I guess," Harry said, "I'll tell the Flash you said hi."

Iris rolled her eyes as if the statement was a stupid joke before walking towards the door. As neared Percy he tensed up. Stopping in front of him she looked at him with a frown before turning around and saying, "Didn't he have a sword?"

Did she somehow know that something was going to happen? Percy made his face as pokerfaced as possible.

"Yeah...but its missing. No clue where it ended up..." Cisco said with a shrug.

The lady nodded slowly before sighing and shaking her head. As she turned that was when Percy pressed the release button on the pen. Riptide sprang to life; as it did so it sliced neatly through the chains. Before anyone realized what was happening Percy jumped to his feet and dragged Iris towards him. Spinning her around so she face her friends, he rested Riptide gently against her neck but held it at least a millimeter away from her knowing the blade could not hurt her.

It would do as much harm as a laser pointer.

"Put the phone away..." he said calmly.

Cisco had pulled a phone out when the shock of seeing Percy being free had died away. He was holding it out; a hand poised an inch above it.

"Put it away or I slit her throat..." Percy snarled.

His hands were shaking and he feverly hoped that they could not see them. They were clammy with sweat and it took a lot not to lose his grip or his nerve. He could feel Iris swallow hard and heard her heart beating rapidly.

" _I'm sorry..."_ he wanted to tell her, " _I am so sorry I have to do this to you._ "

Percy watched as Cisco slowly set the phone down on the desk in front of him and step back. The others were watching him with horror and some disgust. Sensing a flicker of movement to his left Percy flickered his blade up from Iris's neck and pointed towards Jay's neck. The man had taken a step forward no doubt hoping to grab Iris away from him or perhaps tackle him.

The teen eyed him before motioning with his eyes and his sword that the man put his hands behind his head.

"Now this is how this going to work..." Percy said hoarsely as Jay placed his hands slowly behind his head the whole while giving Percy a dirty look, "You do not call your superfast friend and she"—he gently pushed Iris so that she took a quick inhale of breath—"does not get hurt."

He really hated doing this. But he decided not to show his true feelings on his face. If he did they might say something and he would loose it.

"You'll never get out of the city..." Cisco said venomously.

"Want to bet?" Percy snorted back sarcastically.

He knew that Blackjack could fly pretty fast and pretty far. Until he had a good idea of what to do next he was going to hide out some place else; somewhere where the monster and hopefully the Flash could not find him.

"Why are you going this?" Catlin asked in disbelief, "You are just a kid."

She shook her head in an amazement as if she could not believe what she was seeing.

"I've seen a lot things that someone my age shouldn't have seen..." Percy told her, "And done a lot things as well. But there something on here that you do not understand. If I were to tell you a lot of people close to me will be killed."

No one could say anything to that.

"Rope...now..." he said.

He gestured to one hanging out of a filing cabinet to his right. Catlin swallowed hard and picked it up before throwing it to him. Percy wrapped it around Iris's wrists bonding them tightly together. He left some extra rope out so that he could wrap it around his hand and use it sort of like a leash.

"Don't follow us..." he said in a low voice.

He slowly started backing up dragging Iris with him. She resisted for a moment prompting him to whisper into her ear gently, "Cooperate. Please."

His kind voice must have been surprised her but she stopped while shooting him a venomous look. He pressed Riptide against her throat again as he continued to back away from the others slowly. Percy knew as soon as he left the building they would be calling the man that he was suppose to kill.

Once he disappeared out of sight he pushed Iris in front of him keeping Riptide close to her back. He kept a tight grip on the extra length of rope so the lady could not run forward without being yanked back but not enough that she could turn around and punch him or something.

" _Blackjack?"_ he asked.

He backed into an elevator and pressed the button for lobby. The elevator shot down the shaft rapidly. For a moment all Percy cold hear was Iris's rapid breathing. Then his friend spoke.

" _You did something stupid didn't you boss?"_ came the accusing thought.

" _That is up for debate..."_ Percy responded back sourly as he watched the different floor numbers flash by, " _Just need you to wait for us outside of the building. Now."_

Iris fidgeted slightly and he gently nudged her with his elbow to still her.

" _Fine...but I better get a donut for this later..."_ Blackjack grumbled.

The elevator doors opened and he prodded Iris towards the door. This is where she finally spoke to him.

"Ok what gives?" she snapped, "You trying to be tough?! My dad's a cop and you are so going to regret kidnapping me. Not to mention the Flash is going to have your hide when he finds out."

"Well I am suppose to have his hide as well so I guess we are even..." Percy breathed into her ear.

That sentence silenced her but her eyes shot anger, trust, and some curiosity. She turned away from him and did not say any more. Percy looked up at the sky and saw Blackjack descending. He landed in front of them with a thump before folding his wings. Spotting Iris he snorted in surprise before stretching his neck out to sniff her curiously.

Iris's eyes widened as she drew back in amazement before she turned towards Percy; words forming in her mouth before he interpreted her saying, "Get on the horse."

She shook her head. Fear shone in her eyes as well as disbelief.

"Get on the horse now..." Percy said slightly raising his voice.

Iris flinched but shakily got onto Blackjack's back. Percy mounted himself behind her and made his friend take off into the sky.

~~~...~~~

Barry received the frantic call from Cisco halfway through an important meeting with Captain Singh talking to the entire force. He was talking about devising a way to alert the Flash faster in emergencies when the phone rang.

"What's up Cisco?" he asked once stepping out of the office.

"Barry...its Iris," his friend responded shakily, "She's..."

Barry waited patiently for his friend to compose himself. The entire time he waited a knotted feeling in his stomach intensified.

"She's been kidnapped. By that kid..." Cisco managed to finish, "I have—"

But by then Barry was gone. He raced down main street dodging cars and pedestrians. His anger fueled his speed and he literally blasted into S.T.A.R Labs amid a thunderclap of noise nearly shattering all the glass in the cortex. He later found out he had reached Mach 2 but really at that point it did not matter to him. What mattered was his adoptive sister was in danger.

"How did it happen?"

The harshness of his voice made him wince. He was not used to talking that way and when he did the result was scary.

"We don't know..." Jay said catiously, "We just know that the kid _somehow_ got a hold of his sword and—"

"And he used it to slice through the chains as if they were made of butter..." Harry interrupted.

Barry knelt down by the chains and held the shattered remains in his hands. He noticed they were trembling rapidly and that electricity was sparking off of them. Struggling to keep the anger out of his voice he demanded, "How long ago?"

"Maybe five minutes?" Cisco said, "We would have called you sooner but..."

He trailed off miserably. Barry guessed what had happened. Percy perhaps had used his sword to ward off the others and maybe threatened them to not call the Flash. Knowing his friends they would have defiantly obeyed.

Hell...if he had been in their situation he would have done the exact same thing.

"But fortunately for us...I clipped a tracking device onto his shoe that is waterproof..." Cisco said, "So we can track—"

He got cut off by Barry blasting out of the room leaving the scent of electricity in the air.

"He did not even go with back up..." Catlin realized, "He nearly got killed the last time he went up against this Metahuman so how is he going to do this time?"

"Carter and Kendra won't be able to help him right now let alone catch up with him..." Jay said huffing, "That stupid kid is going to get himself hurt one of these days."

Then Harry started putting a suggestion in which led to arguing between the three. Cisco was about to join in when his head started to ache.

 _He found himself standing in an abandoned warehouse. It stank of rust and mold. A serious of creaks and groans showed that the building was threatening to collapse at any moment._

 _A sudden flicker of movement on his right made him turn. He found a young woman chained to the wall. She was maybe eighteen with curly blond hair. Suddenly she lifted her head up and her eyes made Cisco catch his breath in shock._

 _They were a stormy grey color; cold and calculating._

 _A man suddenly stepped out of the shadows and stepped towards her. Cisco's blood froze even though the man could not see him. It was Zoom._

 _" **Your boyfriend is more resourceful than I anticipated..."** the demon speedster hissed._

 _The woman glared at him. When Zoom leaned his face close to her she spat into it. He wiped the spit off his face and snapped, " **Very unwise daughter of Athena."**_

 _"Daughter of Athena?" Cisco said out loud._

 _"So what you μπάσταρδος?" the woman snapped back, "You'll just kill us both anyways."_

 _She and the evil speedster gave no indication that they had heard Cisco's voice. He frowned realizing that the lady had spoken in ancient Greek._

 _" **Only if he does not do what I asked him to..."** Zoom growled, " **Then I will kill you first.** "_

 _He smacked the woman across the face making her cry out. Her head flew to the side. Cisco flinched at the ferocity that the monster had shown._

 _The lady slowly turned her head back to show she had blood trickling from her nose, "My boyfriend despite having his head full of kelp would never kill anyone. Especially a mortal that has better heart than your rotten one!"_

 _Mortal? The way she said it was as if she was not one._

 _Zoom threw his head back and laughed, " **I give you credit Annabeth Chase. You are the first person who has not feared me.** "_

 _"Its because I've stared into the depths of Hell and have seen things worse than you," the woman said back angrily, "Just you wait. He'll will find a way to make sure that he gets me back."  
_

 _" **And if he does show even a hint of disobedience I will make sure that he sees you die in the most painful way possible..."** Zoom growled._

 _His threat made Cisco shiver even though he was not physically there. The monster speedster glared at the girl before speeding out of the sight. The woman lowered her head and started sobbing; her tears mingling with the blood on her face._

 _Cisco wanted to comfort her but he could not._

"Cisco? Cisco!? CISCO!?"

Cisco blinked startled and saw Catlin looking at him worriedly.

"I'm alright...just a headache..." he lied feebly.

He turned away from her and walked slowly over to his work table. He tinkered around with some of the junk lying on it before setting it down and sighing. He decided to wait to tell his friends about what he had seen when the time was right.

But in the mean time he had an idea.

* * *

 **μπάσταρδος? I'm pretty sure you do not want to know what Annabeth called Zoom. I might translate later for you guys XD**

 **stormwingsky: Yep...Death Face is pretty accurate XD Leave it to Percy to come up with a name like that.**

 **Guest: No. If I was to do that a lot of readers would probably kill me. Not to mention Percy.**

 **Berrybluexd: Thank you :) We'll see what Percy is planning to do. Hopefully his seaweed brain does not screw things up XD**

 **SergioAguero: He did not go into Percy's dream. He literally transported Percy outside S.T.A.R Labs to talk to him.**

 **Silver Huntress: Yep...I bet even Harry will have a hard time explaining how he got it back XD And poor Barry...more magic for him and he still can't figure it out. And yeah...Zoom did say good. I'm sorry if you got confused but that is kind of how he speaks :/**

 **Guest 2 (if you are the same person who review before I am sorry): You just found out where Percy's sword was :) Oliver is coming soon! :D**

 **Sameen Hadiya: Thanks you! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know a bunch of you were shocked by the last chapter. And I must apologize for that. Hope you enjoy this one! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Flash characters belong to the CW Channel/DC Comics. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

 **Warning: One minor cuss/insult.**

* * *

Iris desperately wished she could reach the bottle of mace (not the weapon that Barry's new friend carried) she kept in her pocket in case of emergencies. But the kid—whoever he was— had tied her hands together so tight she could feel her veins pulsating against them.

The worst part about her situation was that 1) she was flying on the back of a supposedly made up animal; 2) the horse was flying at the height of a city helicopter, and 3) it was cloudy and the teenager was using every patch of cloud to hide.

She shifted slightly and almost slipped off the back of the winged horse. She screamed as she got a too good view of the city but a hand grabbed her and steadied her. She panted heavily; her heart was nearly beating out of her chest from the close call.

"Don't move..." her captor breathed in her ear, "You don't want to know what its like to fall from this height."

Iris turned and looked at the boy who was seated behind her. He looked back at her; his normally bright sea green colored eyes were faded looking.

"You don't have to do this..." she said chastising him gently, "Just give my friend the information he wants."

The kid looked away from her. His hands tightened around the sword that he was holding. Iris struggled to remember his name.

" _Peter? Patrick? No...it was Percy,"_ she thought.

"Percy?" she asked.

The boy did not face her but he grunted to indicate that he heard her.

"You seem like you are hurting..." Iris continued.

It really seemed like it. Several times before she had found out Barry's secret (him being the Flash) when she had seen him as the 'Red Streak' she had noticed how he seemed to be sad or many times pained.

"I might be...I might not be..." Percy commented dryly.

She did not say anything back. Sighing she shifted slightly again though more carefully than before. The winged horse turned his head and looked at her ears pricked. He snorted suddenly before shaking his head and turning to face forward. Percy had a smile on his face as if he had heard something amusing before it faded. Iris frowned noticing that the boy was holding something in his lap. It looked like a photograph.

Before she could get a better look at it, Percy saw her and quickly hid it in his pocket. His face was as if it were carved out of stone.

Iris opened her mouth to question him about it but the horse started to descend suddenly. She watched as the ground drew closer and closer before a jarring thud signified that they had landed.

They were in a park on the outskirts of the city. In fact it was the one Barry had said they had found Percy the night before.

Iris felt a sense of dread. She had no idea why the boy had decided to land here. Behind her she heard him breathing heavily as if he had run several miles. That was when she felt the sensation of being lowered to the ground. She flinched when her feet touched the ground; it still felt as if she were flying.

Percy slid down to the ground behind her. That was when she felt something cold on her back.

" _Oh God..."_ she thought knowing what was coming next.

How was her father going to take this?! He had just found out that he had a son that Francine had hidden from him. _That_ he had taken surprisingly well but what about finding out his only daughter was found in a park dead.

No...how was Barry going to take it? He was the one who checked out all the dead people!

But to her surprise she heard the sound of something being sliced and the pressure on her wrists disappeared. Drawing her hands in front of her she discovered the rope had been cut. She turned around in amazement.

Percy's head was lowered and he stared at the ground. For a moment there was silence.

"I'm sorry..." he suddenly said.

"What?"

Iris was not sure if she had heard him right. He had kidnapped her and now he was apologizing?

"I'm sorry for doing this to you..." the teen repeated before looking up at her sadly," I did not want to do this to you. But what other choice did I have?"

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

She shook her head in disbelief. What was the kid talking about?

"Look..." Percy sighed deeply lowering his sword to his side, "There is something that is going on. I can't talk about it. But it involves" —he paused before continuing in a low voice—" the Flash. I have to do something that I will never try to do even if forced to. Which is why I am trying to get around it."

"Do what?"

"It doesn't matter..." the teen said as he turned to his mount, "Just make sure he knows I did not try to hurt you."

Before she could respond the boy had already mounted and taken off into the sky.

~~~...~~~

Percy had Blackjack land in an abandoned storage building in the middle of the city. There were many of them scattered around the city so it was only a matter of finding one.

Unfortunately the door had been padlocked shut. But all he had to do was uncap Riptide and slice it open. He urged Blackjack through despite the horse shying away from the eerie darkness that enveloped them. Blackjack's ears pinned back and he walked into the building stiff legged.

" _It stinks in here!"_ he complained stopping.

Percy grimaced from the smell as well but still urged Blackjack forward. He sighed as he dismounted his horse. His hands were still shaking and he stared at them wishing they would stop. It took a lot to will them to but eventually he did.

" _He is going to be pissed..."_ Percy realized.

He had a bad feeling that his little stunt made things worse. But what other choice did he have? If this was the only way to delay the monster from killing his girlfriend then he had to continue to play cat and mouse.

Though most of them time when he did that, it ended badly for him.

" _You just realized that?"_ Blackjack asked dryly.

Percy ignored him. He eyed the rusty rafters before walking back over to the open doors. He shut them and grabbed a small piece of jagged pipe off the ground. Jamming it between the pull handle he managed to make a makeshift blockade.

He stepped back dusting his hands off surveying his handiwork. It was not much but unless he had supers strength and/or twenty tons of duct tape it would have to do.

" _Blackjack...I recommend you hide else where..."_ he said turning to his friend, " _I don't know if the mortal weapons here can hurt you or not. It seems that things we find normal on our earth are perceived different here or they do not exist here at all. Plus I don't need you being captured and stuffed into a zoo or something if this goes wrong._ "

" _Are you serious Boss?!"_ Blackjack who had been preening himself spat out a couple of feathers, " _No! I am staying here with you._ "

He stared right at his owner with his brown eyes wide open. His tail twitched nervously.

"Please Blackjack..." Percy pleaded out loud, "Do it for me."

When his horse stuck his nose up in the air and snorted in protest he decided to play his final trump card.

" _You can look for Annabeth..."_ he said taking his backpack off his friend's back.

He said that mentally in case the creature had been listening.

Blackjack abruptly turned to face him shock written all over his muzzle. For a moment he gave no indication of his decision. Then he bowed his head, " _Alright boss. I'll do it. For you."_

He turned, spread his wings and flew out through a hole in the roof. Percy sighed in response before swinging his backpack onto his back and started to look for a way to climb up into the rafters.

This was one of the times he wished he knew how to use a long range weapon; such as a bow and arrow.

~~~...~~~

Patty did not even wait for the squad car to stop. She yanked the door open and leaped out of the car even before Joe realized she was gone. He cursed and screeched the car to a stop sending rancid smelling smoke everywhere.

He opened the door and started to sprint after his partner. Around him about three more squad cars pulled up. An officer came into pace called after him while laughed, "She sure was not kidding about being willing to be on your crazy task force."

"I just hope we know what we are getting into..." Joe responded.

A hysteric woman had called in about five minutes prior saying something about seeing a winged horse taking off from the location they were currently at. It took a long time to calm her down enough to get clear information out of her. Captain Singh once finding out the location instantly ordered at least seven officers to report to the location pronto and that the individual could possibly be armed and dangerous.

" _Damn it Barry! You just had to let this Metahuman escape..."_ Joe thought annoyed.

He really could not hold it against his 'son' though. Poor kid. He had not gotten much rest at home when he got home from his shift watching the Metahuman (who according to Carter—the crazy half bird man— was named Percy) so Barry ended passing out in his lab at the police station until Joe woke him up for the meeting the their boss had called.

Then he had blasted off halfway through the meeting. And then Cisco called saying something about Iris missing but called back three minutes later saying she had been found unhurt in a park nearby. He made a point of saying the Barry was looking for Percy and had turned his comn link off.

Which meant that his adoptive son was no doubt currently speeding around Central City steaming mad/incredibly worried and looking for Iris not knowing that she was already safe.

Reaching Patty, Joe noticed that she was struggling with the doors.

"Kid managed to bolt the door shut," she grunted before kicking the door crossly, "They won't budge."

"I got this..." the officer who had earlier teased Joe about Patty being really over eager.

He was just a rookie who had only arrived on their force just the week before.

"You do realize there is an armed individual being these doors right, Will?" Patty asked dryly.

"With a sword...he is bringing a sword to a gunfight," the man said cockily, "Stand back gorgeous."

Patty's face soured but stepped back as Will started to use a battering ram on the door. She stood next to Joe and muttered under her breath, "Should I tell him I already have a boyfriend?"

Not to mention (well at least according to Barry and her) that the said suspect had managed to deflect all the bullets shot at him with his sword?

"I think he'll figure out eventually..." Joe answered back.

With a loud crash the doors opened and they rushed in guns trained. Every single dark corner looked like a threat. Even with some holes in the roof providing some light there were some darkened spaces that had no light penetrating them.

"Spread out..." Joe said quietly.

He moved his free hand and the officers spread out with flashlights on the ends of the barrel of their guns. For a moment there was silence. All Joe could hear was the sound of his own breathing. Patty was right next to him; gun pointed to the ground. There was enough light for him to see her face; grim and determined. Then gunshots rang out.

Patty whipped around in the direction of the sound gun up and ready.

"Saw something over there..." an officer shouted back.

Joe cursed silently under his breath praying the whoever the suspect was had not been killed. The officer who had spoken was usually a lousy shot. If he was to aim for a suspect's leg he would usually hit the suspect in the ribs.

"That was me you dumbass!" another person shouted back, "Do you seriously not know the difference between an officer and an eighteen year old kid!?"

Patty rolled her eyes and lowered her gun. However her face showed how hard she was trying not to laugh. The other officers laughed nervously before continuing on their way. The search continued without result.

All but one of the police gathered in the middle of the warehouse and stood in a circle. Judging by their facial expressions Joe could see they were not pleased.

"Well no one is here apparently..." an senior officer named Chuck huffed, "So maybe we should just call it—"

A sudden yelp of surprise followed by a thud from a couple of feet away from their group made everyone jump. Patty had her gun drawn and was pointing into the direction the sound came from.

She stepped forward hesitantly before calling out the missing police officer's name, "Officer Robert?"

For a moment there was silence.

"Go away..."

The voice that responded was young. It tried to have sense of authority but it sounded as if the person was frightened.

"Come out with your hands up kid..." Joe called, "We can end this peacefully."

"Wish that could happen..." the boy replied, "But trust me. Don't get me mad. Please just go away. There is something happening here that you do not know about."

Joe narrowed his eyes and could barely make out the grainy outline of the teen. He was holding a bronze sword that pulsated with a bronze glow. The teen's face was grim looking and his eyes shot sparks. But his showed a hint of fear as well.

"Drop the weapon..." Chuck yelled, "Don't make us do this."

The teen lowered his arm grasping the sword for a moment. He looked at the ground; his black hair blocking his eyes from view. Then he looked up and replied, "I'm sorry."

The ground started to shake and water pipes exploded from the concrete.

~~~...~~~

Barry came to a stop in an alleyway a couple of blocks away from the CCPD and held up his arm. He had snagged the tracking device locator off of Cisco's desk without his friend noticing. Fortunately it was not as big as most of his friend's other creations; roughly the size of a TV remote.

It had lead him to an abandoned warehouse for Stagg Enterprises. Considering what a jerk the man was he did not really bad that he was about to break into one of buildings previously owned by the creep.

Peering catiously around the corner Barry groaned. He had spotted at least four squad cars for the CCPD. This could not be good. Patty was most defiantly here not to mention Joe and several other officers that he worked along side with.

That was when he heard and felt the ground rubble.

" _Oh crap..."_ he thought.

He only knew too well what that sound meant: Bursting water pipes.

Barry rushed into the warehouse and managed to grab every single officer (including one who was mysteriously unconscious with an apple sized welt blooming over his left eye) and transport them outside before they got mowed down by the huge wave of water erupting from the cracked concrete. Since he was moving so fast it looked like they were standing completely still so it was relatively easy to transport them outside of the building in time.

Unfortunately when he transported the last officer he tripped over a piece of shattered pipe he had not noticed before. The result was not pretty.

He ended up skidding several feet leaving most of his skin on the asphalt and receiving burns on his arms and knees as he tumbled out of the warehouse. The officer he was holding paled upon noticing who was holding him and fainted from the fright. Several others were busy leaning over the side of their cars heaving their guts out from the sudden transportation from inside to outside. The officer who was unconscious came too and blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to understand why he was suddenly outside.

Patty was staring in a amazement and Joe looked relieved and a bit annoyed.

With a groan Barry got to his feet and ignoring the stinging pain, shoving the currently unconscious officer off his arms. He watched as the water streamed out of the building sending at least a foot of water into the parking lot.

"Get out of here...its not safe..." he turning to Joe while vibrating his voice.

A couple of officers turned to him in surprise. Apparently this was the first time they had ever heard him talk. Barry had to wrinkled up his nose to quit from smiling from their facial expressions.

"But we—" Patty started to say.

"You heard the man Spivot," Joe said prodding her towards the squad cars, "He's got it handled."

He shot Barry a look that clearly said, ' _I hope you know what you are doing_ ' before getting into his car and locking the door. Barry nodded at him slowly before racing into the building.

He surveyed the water that was now trickling from the pipes with distaste. He walked around cautiously in the abandoned warehouse peering around every supporting beam. Some holes in the roof provided shafts of light so at least he would not trip over something and kill himself.

Though he made a point of avoiding the dark spaces.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone..." Percy's voice rang out.

Barry turned around three hundred and sixty degrees slowly trying to find out where the teen's voice was coming from. He could not place it but still spoke out against the statement.

"I thought you would like to see that I was not going to ignore that..." he shot back sarcastically, "Considering you kidnapped and probably hurt someone close to me."

The boy snorted, "What kind of a person do you think I am? Someone who kills for the sake of killing?"

Barry did not answer; instead peered around but could not locate Percy anywhere. He was still fuming from the fact that the boy had kidnapped and threatened Iris.

"No...just a coward who likes to hide..." he responded.

No response. Barry continued to look. He raced around the entire complex at least three times; using the light from the electricity that usually sparked off him as he ran to illuminate the dark spaces and found nothing. He cursed under his breath silently.

Why was this boy doing this? What was his problem?

Some of the leftover water water pooling on the ground shaped itself into a wave. It knocked Barry to the ground and pinned him to the ground. He cursed in frustration as he struggled to get free.

If he did not know any better it seemed the pressure from the water was increasing; pinning him to the ground. It felt like having a sixteen wheeler on his chest yet the weight somehow did not crack his ribs.

How could he fight someone who controlled the very thing that covered seventy five percent of the planet? Not to mention he could not find him.

"Stop coming after me please!" the boy pleaded.

Barry yelled and his eyes literally shot yellow sparks. Vibrating his molecules rapidly he managed to turn the water into steam as it was superheated from his rapidly moving molecules. He jumped to his feet; his anger just on the cusp of boiling over. Images of Iris being seriously hurt raced through his mind.

"We are done here pal" he snapped planning to race through the building so fast that the boy would not even get a chance to move.

Before he could carry out his plan, behind him he heard a yelp of pain and he whirled around. Percy was standing behind him clutching his leg. Blood was trickling down it and there was something long and narrow was sticking through his legs. The boy's face was pale and gaunt while he clenched his teeth to swallow back the pain. The boy's sword was half raised.

No doubt he was planning to knock Barry over the head of it.

Without hesitating Barry grabbed him by collar of his shirt and slammed the boy into the nearby wall with a loud yell. The sword clattered to the ground. He kicked it to the side before hoisting the boy up against the wall.

For a moment the boy's eyes shone with absolute fear. He trembled slightly as he looked into Barry's fuming gaze without looking away.

"Fine...do it..." he choked out, "I know what you want to do to me right now. I can see it. Just do it."

"You have no idea how much I want to..." Barry snarled, "But if were to I would be just like you."

He did not want to kill the kid. If he did so...he would be like many of the other Metas out there.

He slammed the boy's head painfully against the wall before snapping, "Where is Iris West!?"

"She's fine..." Percy choked out as Barry's grip around his shirt tightened, "I...dropped...her...off...in...a...park. No...harm...done. Never...intended to...hurt her. Just...wanted...to...get...away."

Some of Barry's anger drained out and his grip lessened slightly. When he spoke to the teen again his voice was somewhat calmer.

"Explain. Now. Everything..."

"Can't..." the boy coughed and his eyes started to drop, "He'll...kill...her."

"Who is he?" Barry asked.

The boy had mentioned something similar to this before. What was he talking about?

But Percy's head slumped forward and he passed out. Shakily Barry released him and the teen slumped to the ground. He stepped back panting slightly. Only then did he notice what was sticking out of the boy's leg.

A long green arrow.

"And I thought my integration methods were scary..." a familiar voice grunted from the shadows.

Barry whirled around to spot Oliver standing there with Kendra and Carter flanking him. For some reason Carter was glaring at Oliver. The man's rugged face sprouted a bruise and his nose looked like it had been broken and was in the midst of healing.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked shaking his head in disbelief, "I mean...how did you get here!?"

Unless Oliver suddenly gained super speed he had no explanation as to why his friend had arrived so quickly and without warning. Though he had a feeling his other friends had something to do with it.

"Thank your geek friend and Birdman..." his friend grumbled stalking over to the boy.

He unceremoniously yanked the arrow out of Percy's leg. Blood was staining the teen's jeans' a dark scarlet color but at least it was not gushing. Fortunately Oliver had not aimed for a vital vein running through the leg. If he had the kid would no doubt be dead by now.

Amazingly the teen did not wake up even when Oliver started to roughly bandage his leg. The amount of pain he was going to feel when he woke up was no doubt going to be excruciating.

"Felicity...?" Barry started.

"Don't want to talk about it..." Oliver growled continuing to wrap the bandage around the wounded leg.

Lifting his hands up in surrender Barry stepped back and walked towards his other friends.

"Do I even want to know what his problem is right now?" he asked gesturing with his thumb back at Oliver.

He understood that S.T.A.R Labs had called the three of them for backup. And for that he was slightly grateful and the other emotion was annoyance.

He had the situation handled! Err...somewhat.

"No...let's just saw I might be the one ending up flying him back to Star City..." Kendra answered, "Carter and him got into a big fight on the way here."

"So what if I got stuck in a jet stream when carrying him..." Carter responded sarcastically, "In the middle of a thunderstorm. And called him Robin Hood the entire time."

That explained the broken noise and the nasty bruise.

"Robin Hood..." Percy muttered deliriously.

His head turned to the side and his erratic breathing slowed. He was in a deep sleep now brought on by the loss of adrenaline.

"Great...now even the half-dead kid is calling me that..." Oliver muttered getting to his feet, "Thanks so much Carter."

"Happy to help!"

Barry groaned and message his forehead to ease the headache. These two always had to go at it when they met. He pressed his com link and spoke his first words to the S.T.A.R Labs crew since he left them.

"Get some rope ready. And some medical supplies."

He dropped his hand to his side and sighed. He watched as Carter slung Percy over his shoulder and thought.

" _Maybe now the kid will start talking. Hopefully...for both our sakes._ "

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter was not really good. It was kind of a fill in chapter. I hate them but eh...you have to do them to continue the story. :P**

 **Anyways the next one should be much better.**

 **Sameen Hadiya: Thank you ^^ Yeah I thought it was about time Cisco had that happen to him.**

 **Berrybluexd: Your review was amazing! :D I don't care that it was that long. In fact it motivated me big time! Thank you!**

 **SergioAguero: XD I wish. But that would make this more crowded than it should be. Thank you! ^^**

 **stormwingsky: Ah...but he does not know who Annabeth is talking about; yet.**

 **Silver Huntress: Your reviews always make me laugh XD I love how you write them. Yeah Cisco seriously needs to start talking to the others when his powers highjack him. And Percy should seriously clean his brain so that is seaweed free.**

 **Turtlekier42: Yes time travel is totally trippy :P I understand it but the whole concept makes me want to bang my head on the table or take Advil.**

 **AACM25: No problem my friend :) Well...I am going to try to not make Percy all too powerful. But there will defiantly be some more son of Poseidon moments.**

 **Wanderer of Skies: Me too :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Chapter 13! Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Flash characters belong to the CW Channel/DC Comics. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

Barry and the others anxiously waited for Kendra to return. As she predicted she was the one who ended up giving Oliver a lift back to Star City. Carter and him had gotten into a huge argument on the way back to S.T.A.R Labs that Barry was amazed that Percy was not awaken by their yelling.

He was also slightly disappointed that Oliver decided to leave so early. They could defiantly use his help on whoever and whatever this boy was and what he was holding. But unfortunately the Emerald Archer made a point of saying _'Its your city. Your rules, your problems, you handle it'_.

And yet he did not have a problem helping Barry out with keeping Kendra safe...

Knowing it was safer not to protest against his friend's decision and risk getting another arrow in his back, Barry begrudgingly agreed.

Speaking of arrows he was rather surprised Carter was not sprouting one from his behind considering how much he ticked Oliver off.

"He did not seem to up such a fight this time..." Catlin said worriedly.

"I think it was because Robin Hood shot him with an arrow laced with tranquillizer," Carter responded sarcastically before bowing mockingly, "My idea thank you. His was using a net arrow."

Cisco rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Barry frowned noticing that his friend looked shaken about something. His nails had been bitten down to the quick and his lips were bleeding slightly as if he had been chewing on them.

"Give me a break Carter..." Kendra rolled her eyes as she walked into the room.

She folded her arms and eyed the handcuff that strapped the teen to a heavy metal table. The boy's strange bronze sword lay on the ground far enough away that he could not reach it but close enough that it did not disappear.

Jay had an interesting theory that the sword disappeared every time it was distanced from Percy and they decided to work with it. So far it appeared to be working. The sword had not disappeared yet which meant the teen could not spring another surprise escape on them.

Barry pulled his cowl over his face just to make sure that his identity would be kept safe. It seemed that the kid managed to wake up rather quickly even when getting knocked out by something that would put a normal person in a coma for days.

"When is he going to wake up?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Who knows...in ten minutes or maybe within a hour," Jay answered, "You need to learn to be more patient Harrison!"

A groan prevented them from continuing. The teenager was coming to. Percy shook his head a couple of times. Upon noticing the handcuffs he muttered something in disgust before turning to them with a glare.

"Seriously? Handcuffs?"

Cisco lowered his head to prevent a smile from creeping across his face.

" _This is a big change..._ _"_ Barry thought, " _Last time he woke up tied up he would not even speak to us for a while._ "

He watched as the boy moved into a more comfortable position before the teen asked, "Ok...I know I have some explaining to do but I hate to say it. I _cannot_ tell you. Wish I could but can't."

That was new.

"Why not kid? What? Is someone going to kill you if you do?" Carter asked sarcastically.

Percy's expression pained for a moment and he looked away from them. Barry's internal warning system instantly started up. He tried to ignore it but realized he should defiantly be on his guard right now.

"He will..." Percy eventually muttered though mostly to himself, "He said he will kill her then me if I did not—"

"Um...He?" Cisco asked, "What another Metahuman? Please do not say yes."

"I—," Percy started to say before cutting himself off and cursing, "Eseís kai megálo stóma sas Tzákson!"

Barry frowned unable to understand a single word of what he said. It was some type of foreign language. One he had never heard before.

"Yeah you most certainly do have a big mouth kid..." Carter said making the teen whip his head up in alarm, "And your last name is Jackson? Not very New Yorkish don't you think?"

"What language did he speak?" Catlin asked confused.

"Greek...ancient..." Kendra answered before Carter while making a face, "I remember having to learn that in my third past life."

Ancient Greek? What the heck? Barry groaned rubbing his forehead.

Now that he was getting information he was starting to not like it.

"Great...so the winged people are universal translators..." Percy muttered quietly, "What next?"

Carter glared at him for the comment but Kendra arched an eyebrow under her mask to show that she was amused. Personally she did not know what to call themselves; they were not exactly angels (despite everyone in St. Roch calling them that).

"Ok...look Percy..." Barry sighed as the teen turned to face him," You are hiding something. We can see it so feel free to tell us everything. Its for the best."

The boy looked down at his feet and shifted slightly.

"I'm sick and tired of keeping secrets..." they heard Percy mutter to himself, "I'm sick of it. I should tell them and get this over with. That is what your girlfriend would tell you to do. Or if she was in my place she would have done it already."

He sudden looked up and managed to get to his feet shakily. Carter moved towards him and rested a hand on his mace.

Kendra glared at him and man relented with a begrudging grunt.

"I can't tell you Flash..." the teen sighed, "But maybe I can show you."

Barry frowned unsure of what the boy was leading up to. Show them what?

As if in response to Barry's personal thoughts Percy used his free hand to lift up the left side of his shirt exposing his rib cage to them. There were five imprints; five scars only half healed that covered nearly the entire side of his rib cage. They were in half moon shapes suggesting that something with very sharp nails was responsible.

Barry's breath caught; he'd know those markings anywhere. Jay had some currently branding his side and Barry had some himself until his incredibly messed up Metahuman powers had healed them.

"I can see you recognize these scars..." Percy said turning his face away from them,"So you _have_ met him before."

"Zoom..." Barry breathed turning to his friends.

Catlin paled but managed to give a tiny nod in response. Kendra on the other hand had her eyes widen in shock while Carter did not look impressed at all. Jay's face was furious, Cisco's was unable to be read as well as Harry's.

"Zoom?" Percy's face was tugged into the smallest smile possible, "So that's Death Face's real name huh? A camera term?"

"You name him Death Face and didn't die?" Cisco asked with a slight grin, "I'm impressed."

"Wait...let me guess. He wanted you to kill me, you did not want to which is why you kept trying to evade us?" Barry asked realizing the truth as all the pieces fitted together.

It took a lot for the realization to sink in.

"Yeah..." Percy nodded before his face soured with disgust, "And I'm willing to bet he has sent others like me against you. Typical! Let others do his dirty work."

"But you killed—" Catlin started to say in protest to Barry's comment.

"Remember what I told you about Zoom? He can influence others by making them do something they normally would not do..." Jay interrupted.

He really seemed upset about the whole confession. Not that Barry could blame him. If Zoom was starting to use Metahumans as young as eighteen then that showed how desperate he was.

Who knew how powerful Percy was going to be when he turned twenty five. That was a scary thought. If he could already cause tidal waves, category five hurricanes then who knew what else he do with water.

Percy lowered his head in shame. When he spoke it was with a voice that was trying to show the he was trying to be strong not scared. Like he was trying to speak to troops that were at their lowest moral.

"What I did was wrong. I admit that. I would never do that...err...where I come from. But when whoever this...monster is...he made me someone I am not. I am afraid if I go back home that I will be a different person. Someone who will snap at the slightest threat towards his family and friends." —he stopped and looked up at them—"I am sorry for everything I did to you. I didn't to but you really did not give me much of a choice."

He lowered his head again.

"Told you..." Kendra muttered to Barry.

He nodded remembering their discussion the night before.

"Seems like you should have been a physiatrist my love..." Carter smirked (no doubt Kendra had explained the same thing to him).

She glared at him and stomped on the bridge of his foot. The man yelped and started hopping on his good leg while cradling his injured one.

"You said she..." Cisco's forehead was furrowed and he looked like he was trying to make sure his thoughts were in order, "Who is she?"

Carter stopped cursing and set his foot down on the ground. There was complete silence in the cortex except the sounds of everyone breathing.

"My girlfriend..." Percy said hesitantly, "She—"

He broke off and lowered his head again. He trembled as if he was struggling to hold tears back.

"What does she look like?" Cisco asked.

Barry frowned at his friend; unsure of what he was leading up to. Both of them could clearly see that the teen was nearly falling apart. After all he had warned them about talking to them.

Percy reached for his pocket prompting Carter to step towards him with his hand on his mace. Kendra glared at him but he completely ignored her. Percy held his handcuffed hand up palm flat; the universal symbol for 'stop'. Carter stopped but narrowed his eyes to show that the mace would be coming into contact with the boy's head if he tried anything.

Muttering something incoherent under his breath Percy struggled to remove something from his pocket. Eventually he tugged his hand free and held out a piece of paper towards them.

"This is what she looks like..." he said.

Barry stepped forward and took it gently from him. Turning it over he found that it was a photograph. He recognized Percy alright but he did not recognize the woman next to him.

She had curly blond hair and was wearing a faded orange shirt. She was grinning widely as if she was incredibly happy. But there was only one thing out of place. Her eyes. Unlike Felicity the woman had grey eyes. They were stormy looking and looked as if she could take someone down on the battlefield.

Needless to say she was kind of scary looking.

Barry turned and held up for his friends to see. Cisco's face paled when he saw it.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"I've seen her before..." his friend answered, "I um...think I vibed her?"

"And yet you lied about having a headache..." Catlin muttered.

She shot her special glare at her friend. If looks could kill he would be dead.

"Wait vibed?" Percy asked.

"I uh...can kind of see through the time space continuum and see into other dimensions, know where Metahumans are, and see wherever Zoom is..." Cisco answered, "Kind of a ha...long story."

The boy's face had morphed into a look of absolute confusion, "Ok...I only got about half of that. Can you please explain it to me in less scientific terms? Because I literally failed all my science classes except Marine Biology."

Barry couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't blame the kid. The whole space time continuum even gave _him_ a headache.

"Let's just say I can kind of see where Metahumans are—specifically Zoom—in visions," Cisco said halfheartedly, "And not to mention they highjack me from time to time; randomly."

Then he sighed and said, "But after you um...escaped. I had a vision of your girlfriend. Or a least I think I did."

"What did you see?" Barry asked turning to his friend.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy look at Cisco hopefully.

"I um...it was not really clear but I...saw her in some type of abandoned warehouse," Cisco said, "Zoom was talking to her. He called her...Daughter of Athena?"

"Her mom's name..." Percy said quickly, "Continue."

Barry caught Jay's eye. A silent conversation passed between them in a period of seconds. Percy was hiding something; again.

"Then your girlfriend called him a..." Cisco scratched his head, "I really do not know what exactly. It sounded like basternadosia?"

His pronunciation sounded as if he was trying to spit out wool from his mouth.

"Close...I think I know what you are trying to say..." Percy closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, "Was it μπάσταρδος?"

"Yeah...what does it mean?"

Percy looked like he was trying not to laugh, "That is my girlfriend for you. Good thing your friend doesn't understand Ancient Greek."

"Ancient Greek?" Barry mouthed to Kendra.

She shrugged as if to say _'why these two kids talk in that language I have no idea'_.

"Your girlfriend sure can cuss kid..." Carter said shaking his head.

"Wait...your girlfriend called Zoom what in Greek?" Catlin asked.

"Um...," Percy paused before saying sheepishly, "She called him a bastard."

Barry had to pinch his nose to keep his laughter in. It was defiantly a good thing that Zoom did not understand the insult that was directed at him.

"They talked some more...and then Zoom said her name..." Cisco continued haltingly, "Um Annabeth Chase?"

Percy inclined his head.

"And she spat in his face...and that was all I could get out of it..." Cisco finished uncomfortably.

He sat down in a chair heavily and sighed. Kendra looked at him worriedly but he waved her off.

Barry on the other wrinkled his nose up with distaste. He could not believe that the man who wanted to kill him was using someone close to his 'pawn' (that is Percy) in order to get what he wanted.

He had done something similar to Harry but this was a new personal low even for Zoom.

"Well at least she alive..." Percy muttered, "But who knows how long."

"We can help you get her back..."

The words slid off Barry's tongue so easily. It seemed as if they wanted to be spoken but he had held them back.

Catlin gave him a look of amazement and Carter rolled his eyes. Kendra glared at the man before elbowing him the ribs hard enough that they cracked.

"Wait what?" Percy turned towards him in shock, "Even after I nearly drowned you? Um...sorry about that by the way."

Barry held his hand to say _'forget that'_ before continuing, "I am serious. That is what I do; I help people—"

"Eh hem!" interjected Cisco.

"—with their help," Barry added after shooting his friend a glare, "And given the fact that you really do not want to work for Zoom—"

"And really want to use the flat of my blade on his face," Percy put in before shrugging, "Tried that once and nearly got decapitated."

Harry arched an eyebrow to the boy's last comment but did not say anything. Jay on the other hand looked impressed.

"You're crazy kid..." Carter muttered before grinning, "I like that."

"Course you do Buster Keaton," Kendra rolled her eyes.

"—I guess we can help you get your girlfriend back," Barry finished scratching the back of head nervously, "Um...but I am not sure about how I will prevent him from coming after you again."

He winced knowing his last sentence was pretty stupid sounding.

"I think I have that handled. Thanks," Percy grunted.

Catlin came up behind Barry and asked quietly, "You sure we can trust him?"

He nodded. Something about the fact that the boy did not hurt Iris made him know that he would not turn on them. If he did well...Carter could have free rein on him with the mace.

Percy lifted his handcuffed hand up, "Now do you mind freeing me?"

Barry nodded before retrieving the key for the lock from a drawer. After inserting it he unclamped the lock from the boy's arm as well as the table. Percy stood up rubbing his wrists to get the feeling back.

Catlin immediately grabbed him and made him sit down on the hospital bed. She forced him to take his shirt off so she could check the vicious wounds that Zoom had inflicted on his side.

"OW! That hurt!" Percy yelped as she dabbed Neosporin on the wounds.

He turned to Barry, "Does she do this to you all the time?"

He only supplied the thinnest nod and groaned. His mask itched and he contemplated taking it off.

"Yep..." Cisco smirked, "Its actually quite hysterical sometimes watching him yelp."

Him and his big mouth. Kendra rolled her eyes and Carter was grinning and saying something like _'You are not so tough after all fleet feet?_ '

" _Hopefully I did not make a big mistake..."_ Barry thought mournfully.

Either he would die because of Zoom or he would die of embarrassment.

* * *

 **Yay! So yeah...Percy finally spoke. Sorry for such a short chapter but I um...want to spread it out a bit XD Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Turtlekier42: Oh yes...defiantly confusing.**

 **Sameen Hadiya: I update when I can XD**

 **Silver Huntress: Yeah...I kind of was contemplating Percy creating an earthquake. But then I thought it was too severe. I think Percy was more in shock than anger when he got shot with an arrow. I mean it caught him off guard.**

 **Percy really needs to start talking XD And yes Oliver so looks like Robin Hood. Thank you for your support!**

 **SergioAguero: Thank you :D I am glad you liked it!**

 **What About Yesterday: Aw! Thank you ^^ I'm glad you enjoy it! :D By the way feel free to call me Sil. That is what ever one else calls me XD**

 **AACM25: I understand that. But remember again...Zoom is something he has never seen before and has never gone up against. Heck...Zoom even scares Barry and it is very hard to scare him. That is why I have Percy fear him; but do not worry his bravery will come back soon.**

 **Cerberus JL72: I know...XD But remember Percy never wanted to do that again to someone.**

 **stormwingsky: Yep XD He actually called Oliver that in episode 8 season 2 of the Flash.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know the last chapter was short and this one should short to. Sorry but I wanted to have at least one more chapter for this...the final one is next.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Flash characters belong to DC Comics/CW Channel. Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

"Allen? Allen!? Allen!"

With a yelp Barry jerked his head up from resting it on a stack of papers in his lab. The result was having them spill everywhere. Several wedged themselves under the racks of chemicals and others fluttered up into the air. One managed to alight itself on Captain Singh's forehead.

Barry gulped as he saw his boss's face turn a light shade of lava red, "Sorry sir..."

"How much sleep have you been getting?" his boss asked taking the piece of paper off his head and looking at it.

His voice sounded a bit annoyed with a bit of concern mixed in.

"Not much...just have not been able to drop off like I normally can," Barry admitted.

He really did not want to mention why he hadn't. For one his boss would not believe him and second that would be exposing his hero identity.

Singh sighed, "Allen...get some rest. It is late anyhow."

Frowning Barry glanced outside and saw with some surprise that night had fallen already.

"Yes sir..." he muttered.

He grabbed his coat and started out the exit door to his lab when he nearly ran into Patty.

"You are leaving quite late..." she laughed.

"Yeah...listen I um...have to take care of some stuff right now," Barry said, "I'll call you later alright?"

He brushed past her and hurried down the stairwell. He mentally cursed himself; wishing he could come up with better excuses around his girlfriend. One who was pretty good at guessing what he was thinking.

He exited the building and started walking towards the back alleyway where he could race out; literally.

"Barry!"

He winced not realizing Patty had been trailing him. He turned around and tried to stop his face from reddening. His ears burned with the effort.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Her eyes surveyed him as if she was trying to extract information out of him just by looking at his emotions and body posture.

"Everything is fine..." Barry answered.

He shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent them from scratching his head. If that happened then Patty would defiantly know something was up. She eyed him suspiciously but before she could say anything another voice called out.

"Hey Barry."

Barry never expected be so thrilled to see Carter. Although this was the first time he felt that way it would defiantly be the last time. Or maybe not.

"Hi...err...Carter..." he said in a monotone, "What are you doing here? Was your flight that short?"

Carter gave him the ultimate stinky eye but Barry ignored it.

"Who is this?" Patty asked.

"Uh...he's just a friend...that I really needed talk to about that—" Barry gulped, "Um..."

He hesitated and groaned inwardly knowing he screwed it up big time.

"Surprise party we are planning for my girlfriend," Carter finished draping his arm around Barry's shoulders,"Remember lightning rod?"

It took a lot not to punch the man in the face.

"Right..." Barry smiled as best he could without grimacing.

"Okayyyyyyyyyy—" Patty said, "In that case good luck."

Her tone sounded wounded and she still looked worried but she managed to walk off while waving goodbye. Once she was outsight Barry wiggled his way out from under Carter's arm and glared at him.

"Lightning rod? Seriously?" he asked, "Did Cisco tell you that or what?"

"Kind of..." the man admitted, "And by the way pal your girlfriend is hot."

Ignoring the comment Barry asked, "What are you doing here Carter?"

He expected that the man would be lying kind of low considering how much he hated going out in public without his mace.

"About that um...the kid is kind of getting a bit restless and kind of wants to look for his girlfriend on his own," Carter scratched the back of his head, "Err...Kendra and Catlin managed to calm him down eventually. And not to mention Jay."

"What do you mean by restless?" Barry asked suspiciously.

"You'll see..."

~~~...~~~

Barry never expected to find that S.T.A.R Labs looked like it had been hit by a minor earthquake. Or at least the cortex.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" he asked.

"Um...sorry?" Percy winced, "Forgot this happens when I get a little upset."

"That was sick!" Cisco whopped popping up from underneath a table, "Well just the part where the ground started shaking but not the part when everything started breaking. You almost broke Lenora!"

Percy's face was priceless as he watched Cisco cradle a tablet in his arms. Barry turned his head away so that the kid could not see him cracking up.

"His tablet..." Catlin explained.

"And I thought my friend was weird naming his inventions..." Percy muttered.

He shuffled his feet as if embarrassed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I asked you to wait...," Barry sighed sitting down in a nearby chair, "I'm trying to track your...err...girlfriend down. Between trying to keep my _two_ job, catch up on sleep, and regaining my hearing from having my friend yell at me I have not had much success in trying to track her down."

He winced remembering how annoyed Oliver had sounded when discussing what Percy had told him hoping that the man had some advice. The man had yelled at him for a good ten minutes (calling him careless and that he always raced into a situation before he looked) before Thea stepped in and managed to snag her brother off the phone.

 _"Sorry Barry," she had explained, "He really has not been himself since well...you know. Anyways what's up?"_

 _He managed to explain all the events (again). Fortunately Thea was a good listener._

 _"I hate to say it but I agree with my brother that your world is even crazier than ours..." she said dryly when Barry had finished, "At least with us we know where most of the Ghosts are before they strike."_

 _"Um okay?" he responded uncertainly, "So uh...have anything that can help us?"_

 _"Apart from telling you not to get this kid on your bad side?" Oliver shouted from the background._

 _So he was eavesdropping after all._

 _"Not helping Ollie..." Thea grumbled before saying, "No. Not really. But if it makes you feel better I will try to get my 'bump on the log' brother to check out some of the abandoned warehouses here in Star City and call in if we find anything."_

 _"Thank you..." Barry said, "And good luck with whatever."_

"You okay Barry?"

Shaking his head Barry managed to bring his thoughts back to the present.

"Yeah fine...just remembering how much Oliver is a total ass sometimes..." he muttered.

"Who is Oliver?" Percy asked.

"Dude...you seriously not know who Oliver Queen is?" Cisco asked in mockery, "What are you from...another planet?"

It was not wise to say that considering that they _were_ dealing with threats from alternate earths.

"No another earth where you guys do not exist..." Percy shot back.

"How did Zoom end up on your earth?" Jay asked, "I'm willing to bet you are not from Earth 2."

"Earth 2?"

"Forget it..." Barry interrupted, "Continue."

"Um..." Percy hesitated before saying, "Long story short...a friend of mine kind of had a small err...magic spell go wrong and the result was allowing your creepy friend end up on my earth."

Considering that he had experienced magic first hand Barry believed him. And not to mention that will all this weird crap going on it was getting harder and harder not to believe things.

"Oliver would _love_ to hear that one..." Carter snickered.

"By why you?" Catlin asked, "Why would he pick you to go after Barry?"

"Um...I really don't know if I can talk about that subject entirely but...," Percy swallowed before continuing, "I kind of have other friends who err...have powers kind of like mine. We sort of use them to protect the mortal world from um...threats..."

"Mortal?" Kendra asked.

Percy winced visibly and did not say anymore.

"So did you have a Dark matter on your earth or what?" Carter asked.

He crossed his arms and glared at the kid.

"Not exactly...I was born with these powers..." Percy explained, "Kind of a long story."

"There was something that your girlfriend mentioned..." Cisco spoke up, "She said something about Barry being a mortal that had a better heart than Zoom's rotten one."

Barry blushed at the compliment but did not say anything. He waited patiently and quietly for Percy to talk.

"Ok considering my uncle does not exist on this earth he cannot exactly fry me with a lightning bolt..." the teen sighed, "On my earth um...the Greek myths...and Roman myths are real. And I kind of am a part of them thought I hate it especially when Ares tries to kill me; or at least his daughter."

Cisco let out a bark of laughter and nearly keeled over in his chair. He stopped immediately after getting a filthily look from Kendra. Barry on the other hand struggled to make his brain make sense of what the kid had said and came up with zip.

"So are you like a god or something?" Carter asked arching an eyebrow.

He was clearly unimpressed.

"Not exactly...half god. Um...half mortal?" Percy winced at each word as he spoke, "Yeah...was not planning to tell you that but...guess I had enough with secrets."

"So whose your dad?" Catlin asked before she frowned, "I thought you said—"

"My dad was lost at sea?" Percy shook his head, "Old habit on that excuse."

He said nothing more and Barry finally managed to make his mind start working. Being a forensic scientist he looked at every bit of detail he knew and ran through it thoroughly.

Kid could control water, create hurricanes, um...an minor earthquakes?

"Sea-god?" Carter asked dryly before smirking.

Percy nodded before smiling slightly, "I am so glad my girlfriend was not here to hear me say that."

He frowned as if listening to something.

"Percy?" Jay asked quietly.

Barry jumped slightly forgetting that the man was in the room. At times he was so quiet it was possible to forget he was there.

"Do you have a door that leads to the back of the building?" Percy asked in a hollow voice.

He looked a little nervous.

"Um...yeah. Why do you ask?" Cisco questioned.

He motioned towards the exit door with a red vine that had somehow appeared in his hands.

"You'll see..." Percy muttered.

He got to his feet and walked out the door. Catlin met Barry's eye and he nodded. Quietly he followed the teen. Footsteps behind him made him turn around to see Kendra following his followed by Carter who looked pretty unhappy about it. Cisco followed as well and turned red in the face from embarrassment when he saw Barry staring at them.

Barry smiled slightly to show that he was not upset and continued to follow the path the boy had taken.

Exiting the building he saw Percy standing out in the parking lot. The teen turned to face him and nodded his head slightly to show that he was not upset. A snort from the darkness made Carter reach for a mace that was not there.

Out of the gloom stepped the boy's horse. Or...pegasus.

" _This is going to take a while to sink in..._ " Barry realized.

Percy stayed absolutely still as the animal approached him; only moving to stretch out his hand. The animal whickered quietly before resting its snout on the boy's palm.

"You okay?" the boy's voice was hardly above a whisper.

The pegasus tossed its mane in response and whinnied quietly. Along its neck were fresh scars that were oozing slightly. They looked similar to the ones that decorated Percy's side currently.

"He caught you?" the teen asked in a deadly tone.

The pegasus bobbed its head and stepped back away snorting nervously. It eyed Barry and his friends nervously before neighing.

"No...you don't need to kick Birdman or any of his other friends..." Percy had a small smile stretch across his face, "They are actually helping me."

"Ok...hold up...you can understand him?" Cisco's look was of disbelief but his tone showed that he was going to start grinning.

"Yes. Kind of a long story,' the teen smiled sheepishly.

"That explains why he responds to you so well...' Carter muttered.

He jerked back when the horse pinned its ears against its head and whinnied at him angrily. Barry didn't need Percy to translate to know that the animal had jut insulted his friend.

"Do I even want to know what he called him?" Kendra smiled slightly.

"No...you really do not..." the boy admitted before glaring at his mount, "You really are asking for mouth washing with saddle soap."

The animal rolled his eyes and turned his head away from his owner.

"So um...what is his name?" Barry asked.

"Blackjack..." seeing their faces Percy was quick to add, "I have no idea why he named himself after a poker game."

He turned to his friend and ran his hand gently down the side of the pegasus's neck. Blackjack flinched visibly as his owner's hand brushed his wounds.

"I'm going to kill him...' Barry heard the boy mutter.

"Can't blame you..." he said before his brow furrowed, "Why would Zoom hurt him?"

"When I was hiding in that warehouse from you I had him go search for Annabeth," Percy answered without turning around, "Long story short he found her...but really did not escape unscathed."

"So you know where she is?" Cisco asked.

He stepped forward and stretched him hand out towards the pegasus. Percy noticing what he was doing nodded slightly. Grinning like a three year old Cisco gently patted the horse's flank.

"Can you lead us there?" Barry asked.

"Yeah..." Percy turned to him, "It turns out it is where I first entered this world."

A shout of surprise made them both turn to Cisco. Blackjack was chewing on something and Barry's friend was staring at his empty hand in disbelief.

"He ate my Red Vine!" Cisco wailed.

"Sorry...forgot to mention he likes anything that is full of sugar..." Percy grimaced, "Which reminds me I owe him three donuts when this is done."

Kendra laughed when Blackjack turned his head to glare at his owner. Barry smiled as well but for a different reason.

This might be the night where he finally stopped Zoom.

* * *

 **Oh and um...I'm thinking about doing one shots for the Flash and possibly Arrow until Legends of Tomorrow comes out. That is when I have a bit of a secret story planned for that XD**

 **To be honest I have been planning for it since the trailer came out but I need some information from the show itself to make the story work.**

 **~~~...~~~**

 **Sameen Haydia: Thanks! I update when I can ^^  
**

 **stormwingsky: My thoughts exactly XD But lets leave Zoom's fate to the CW channel shall we?**

 **Silver Huntress: Yeah...I think since Central City has weird crap happen all the time I think barely anyone will have a heart attack XD Here is one good thing; if Percy tells them who he really is he will not get vaporized. Reasons: 1) No Greek gods exist on this earth 2) Zeus will never find out about it and 3) Well...team Flash is going to have hard time believing him don't you think XD**

 **And yep...poor Percy. Always has fate/Fate hating him. CAN'T IT GIVE THE POOR GUY A WELL DESERVED BREAK!?**

 **What About Yesterday: Thank you WAY! :D I actually wrote two other Percy J crossovers but I'm thinking about deleting them since they are not as well written as this one :/ I wrote those when I was still a 'newbie' on Fanfiction.**

 **Turtlekier42: Thank you ^^ Yeah...sorry about the spoilers :P**

 **HaywireEagle: (chapter 1) Yeah...but I when I wrote it I kind of forgot about the wolf stare. Now it is too late to add it in :P I have my reasons for why Percy's father had to help him to this earth**

 **(chapter 2) I choose 18; thank you. You were one the few reviewers who actually answered my question.**

 **(chapter 8) I added Oliver XD You are the sixth person who wanted him in here. Also I know there are Greek gods in the DC verse (case and point Wonder Woman). But as far as we know she does not exist in this universe (the TV show). However I like what you said about the Greek gods not interacting with the mortals of this earth. I will use that. Thank you!**

 **(chapter 13) I added that in this chapter XD Too bad we really could not see Catlin's face.**

 **Cerberus JL72: I guess so...:/**

 **FlashFrost25: Thank you :)**

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 **Aeon Paradox: I did not actually take out all his bravery. He did have some moments where he managed to stick up to Barry and Zoom for that matter when they are both pretty intimidating with their speed. However he will be gaining much of it back soon :)**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapter :( So sorry but all good things have to come to an end sooner or later.**

* * *

"I hope this works..." Carter whispered quietly, "And that the kid isn't playing us for suckers."

"I bet you wish he is..." Kendra snapped back quietly, "So you can hit him on the head with your stupid mace."

Barry wished he could smack his forehead in exasperation but decided it would produce a pretty loud noise. So loud that the plan would be ruined.

He had to give Percy the benefit of the doubt. The plan the kid had devised was pretty good; even better than the one he had come up with Linda. Hopefully this one would not end the same way.

 _Flashback: Two Hours Earlier_

"Ok so let me get this straight," Cisco said, "You want me to give you Barry's emblem so Zoom thinks he's dead. Then he'll give you your girlfriend back so then you'll go back to whatever earth you came from? Do you seriously think these emblems grow on trees? THEY TAKE TWO HOURS TO MAKE!"

Carter rolled his eyes in annoyance and Kendra cracked a smile.

"Chill man..." Percy grunted, "You are starting to sound like my friend Leo which is _not_ a good thing."

"You sure it will work?" Barry asked nervously, "Shouldn't you just I don't know...use your sword on him? Judging by the way you are able to handle it I think you should be able to inflict serious damage."

The teen gave him such a dirty look that Barry actually took a step back. It was _way_ worse than Oliver's. Oliver's looked like he was going to kill you. Percy's looked as if he were a hungry wolf ready to tear someone's throat out.

If he and Oliver pitted a glaring contest against each other Percy would defiantly win.

"Tried it already," the kid grunted, "Didn't work."

"How did it not work?" Carter scoffed, "Its a _sword_ you idiot! Your sword in fact. What are you...a chicken?"

Surprisingly Percy didn't lunge at him. Maybe it was partially because Jay shot him a warning glance. Or maybe it was something else.

"Do you trust me?" Percy asked Barry.

Barry hesitated. He did trust Percy but...still the kid made him feel uneasy. The boy had some type of aura surrounding him that made Barry feel uncomfortable. The aura felt like it was a turbulent ocean ready to suck the steady earth everyone was standing on underneath its waves.

"Do you trust me?" the boy repeated.

"Yes..." Barry swallowed hard to keep his voice steady.

"Hold your hand out then..." Percy said.

Hesitantly Barry did as he asked. Before he could blink the teen had brought his sword out and slashed it down towards his exposed palm. He only knew what as happening when Catlin screamed. That was when he noticed the blade arching down towards his hand. He wanted to snatch his hand back but had a feeling Percy was not going to hurt him.

His instinct was right; the blade passed harmless through his hand as if it were not even there. All he could feel was a cold breeze passing through his hand.

"What the—?" Cisco's mouth dropped open.

"This blade is designed to hurt...my type—that is demigods—, immortals, and Greek monsters," Percy said, "Not mortals such as yourself."

To prove his point the teen used the tip of the blade to cut a small gash on his palm. Bright red blood immediately popped up from the wound.

"That explains why you threw it at Patty," Barry muttered, "You know it wouldn't hurt her."

Percy nodded in confirmation. He laid the sword down on a nearby chair and dug a canteen out of his backpack which was lying on the ground. He unscrewed the lid with his good hand and poured whatever the contents was on his wound.

Almost instantly it closed up. Only dried blood remained to remind everyone that a wound had been there.

"How is that possible?" Catlin stuttered, "There is n-n-n-nothing out there that could p-p-possibly—"

"Long story..." Percy sighed, "Make sure _you_ don't drink it. You'll ah—spontaneously combust before turning into a puddle."

Barry decided not to ask but made a note that the boy's world was defiantly stranger than his.

"So that is _why_ you can't use your blade on Zoom..." Carter finally realized, "Makes sense."

"Did it seriously take your genius brain three minutes to figure that out?" Cisco scoffed, 'New record from nearly five minutes."

Carter swiped at him but Cisco ducked causing the man to hit Kendra in the face instead. Her face turned beat red and she literally tackled him steaming mad. Carter's face turned pure white for a split second before he was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Are they always like that?" Percy asked in disbelief, "They are worse than two of my friends after they have played a prank on a girl who should have been in the Marines at age ten."

"Not going to even ask about that one..." Jay muttered.

Kendra was busy grinding Carter's face into the tile floor while he kept shouting 'Uncle' at the top of his lungs. She did not listen but released his head causing him to glare up at her. She had somehow managed to pin him to the ground in a position that she could sit on his back without the risk of letting him get free.

"Yep..." Barry answered the teen while shaking his head.

"Sorry for hitting you my love..." Carter sighed, "Was aiming for 'techno-geek' over there."

Kendra scowled at him before smacking him on the back of the head before getting to her feet. She brushed herself off before straightening her clothes and crossing her arms. Carter scowled at her before getting to his feet as well. His hair was an absolute mess and he had a giant bruise forming on his cheek.

"So are going to do it or what?" Kendra asked, "Because I don't know about you...but something tells me we are running out of time."

"I'm afraid you are right..." Percy responded with a sigh.

He leaned back against the table behind him.

"We'll get her back...don't worry," Barry promised gently putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's not Annabeth I'm worried about..." Percy responded, "Its the possibility of you getting killed by this monster. I know what you have done for this city. It's a lot more than I have done twice for mine. You are different from...Zoom. Your heart is good as well as your intentions. I can see that in you. Believe me I have met plenty of nasty people before that I could see—albeit at the last minute or so with some—that their intentions were bad." —he paused and looked Barry straight in the eye before continuing—"Just promise me something. If this goes well...and Annabeth and I get safely back home; do me a favor and before you kill Zoom—that is if you choose to—punch him for me will you?"

Barry had to laugh, "No problem. Been wanting to do since he broke my back."

The last part was a lie. Secretly he was a bit terrified of Zoom. But he knew the only way to defeat the monster was to swallow his fear and go for it.

"And another thing..." Percy smirked before jerking his head in Carter's direction, "Duct tape his mouth shut for me if he doesn't shut up when you are hiding."

"Gladly..." Kendra responded before smiling, "If you like I'll knock him out to if his mouth gets too loud."

"Hey!" Carter protested.

Everyone laughed. Barry put on his suit in a split second before turning to Percy, "Let's see if we can get your girlfriend back kid. Then we'll discuss how we intend for you to get back to your home."

Percy did not respond but only gave a knowing smile.

 _End of flashback._

"I think something is happening..." Carter announced; quietly fortunately.

Barry perked his ears up and heard a faint crackling noise; like electricity coursing through a telephone pole. It grew louder and louder. Zoom suddenly materialized in front of Percy.

The boy stood his ground and looked at the evil man without any sense of fear. Barry couldn't help but feel an involuntary shiver. This monster had broken his back and had nearly killed him. What could this boy do against him? Both of them had a better chance of winning the lottery than defeating Zoom.

" ** _Did you do as I asked demigod?_** " the monster hissed, " ** _Or have you forgotten our little deal._** "

In response Percy pulled out the emblem Cisco had provided him with. It took a total of ten minutes to convince Barry's friend to part with it.

"I did as you asked Death Face..." Percy spat as he flung the emblem at Zoom, "Totally hated doing it but I did it. Now give her back."

Zoom chuckled before leering, " ** _Gooddddddddd._** "

He sped off leaving Percy alone in the middle of the warehouse.

"YOU FOUGHT THAT!?" Kendra mouthed to Barry eyes wide from behind her helmet, "YOU ARE NUTS IF WE ARE TO FIGHT THAT THING!"

Carter even looked unnerved. All Barry could do was nod silently; _'Yes...we are suppose to fight that thing'_.

Zoom suddenly reappeared holding a blond woman aloft. She struggled as she dangled from his grasp. It was defiantly the girl in the photograph; Annabeth.

"Annabeth..." Barry heard Percy choke out.

" ** _You have a remarkable ability to lie boy,_** " Zoom hissed, " ** _The Flash isn't dead. I can sense the Speed Force within him and I can sense it here_**."

Uh oh. Things were defiantly not going well.

"He's dead...I told you that!" Percy shouted, "Just let her go. We'll leave and you can get your own hands dirty."

Zoom growled. The noise send a shiver up Barry's spine.

" _ **I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me...**_ " he snarled.

He held the woman away from him and opened his free hand; with claws splayed.

" ** _Now she dies..._** " Zoom hissed, " ** _And after I kill her I am going to travel to your earth and kill those you care about there. And then I am going to kill the one you were to kill yourself._** "

"No!" Percy yelled and flung himself at the monster.

Zoom backhanded him and the boy went flying into a pile of debris in the corner.

" _ **What chance...do you have against me?**_ " Zoom growled as Percy struggled out of the debris, " ** _I am the fastest man alive_**."

"No you're not..." the boy spat as he wiped dark blood from the corner of his mouth, "You'll never be. Even if you kill the Flash you'll still be who you really are. A coward. A villain. A _monster_!"

Zoom snarled and started bringing his hand towards Annabeth's throat. Carter took the opportunity to stand up and yell, "Heads up Ugly!"

He flung his mace with deadly accuracy. It streaked towards Zoom's head. The speedster moved his head to the side and the weapon soured past his head; hitting the pillar behind him. He raced up to Carter—forsaking Annabeth by dropping her to the ground like a stone—and grabbed the man by the throat.

" _ **You missed...**_ " he hissed, " _ **And I am hardly surprised that there is a Hawkman on this world as well.**_ "

"You need breath mints..." Carter coughed, "You smell worse than a jackal after it ate a camel carcass."

Zoom snarled and flung the man to the side as if he weighed no more than a ragdoll.

"This wasn't part of the plan..." Kendra whispered as the speedster advanced towards the now unconscious Annabeth slowly and deliberately as Percy struggled to dig his way out of the debris.

"Improvise..." Barry told her.

He ran up and came to a stop directly behind Zoom.

"This is between you and me..." he shouted, "Leave them out of it."

" _ **So the little hero decided to come out of hiding...**_ " Zoom turned and leered at him, " _ **You shall die...just as his girlfriend shall**_ "

He turned abruptly and slammed his hand down on Annabeth only to have it hit concrete. He hissed in surprise and whirled his head around like a serpent searching for its prey.

Barry closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer of thanks. Kendra—bless her wits and intelligence—had snatched the girl up and was currently flapping her wings; several feet above Zoom's reach.

"You want her you—" Kendra uttered a string of insult names that made even Barry cringe.

" ** _Your family shall pay for this boy..._** " Zoom growled turning towards Percy.

He raced towards the center of the room. Even with his accelerated perception Barry had a hard time keeping track of the speedster. A sudden crack brought his attention a glowing and swirling hole that floated above the ground; a wormhole. Zoom was bent over in front of it cradling his left arm and howling in pain.

Shattered bone peeked through his costume suggesting he had broken it severally. Percy's face was a mask of rage as he limped over to the monster; holding his side.

"I made a few little adjustments to the wormhole if this didn't turn out..." the boy whispered in a deathly calm voice.

Barry took a hesitant step forward. Maybe this was the time he could defeat Zoom since he was injured at the moment.

Percy stretched his arm out. Zoom's howl broke off abruptly and he reached for his throat as if he were choking.

"Now let me make myself clear..." Percy's voice was icy enough to make Cisco's Cold Gun feel like an ice cube, "If you ever come after me or _anyone_ in this universe again I will make you _pay_. You do not know who powerful I really am and I struggle to keep it back everyday since it could potentially kill anyone. But I _will_ make an exception for you if you don't get out!"

He dropped his hand and Zoom immediately fled. Barry took a step forward and said hesitantly, "Percy?"

The boy turned. For a moment his face was red with rage but it slowly faded away as Barry watched.

"Yeah?" the teen whispered.

"You did good..." Barry managed to mention.

~~~...~~~

"Thank you..." Percy said.

He gave a grim smile and he held his bruised side gingerly.

"No problem kid..." Carter grinned back, "Hey if you ever want something to beat up I could gladly hook you up to the crime fighting in my city."

"Sorry...but I have to go back home..." the boy smiled slightly, "I don't belong here and I cannot risk having Zoom bring _things_ from my universe to yours."

Barry understood what he meant. Before he could respond someone stepped up behind Percy and judo flipped him flat on his back.

"I swear if you do something that stupid again Seaweed Brain I'll..." Annabeth started to rant.

Kendra held up her hands as if to say 'tried to stop her'.

"Dude his girlfriend is violent..." Cisco snickered over the comn.

"Sorry..." Percy muttered getting to his feet.

Annabeth glared at him and opened her mouth as if to continue to say something but the boy kissed her making her stop. Barry smiled slightly; happy that they were back together.

Pulling away from her Percy smiled, "You ok Wise girl?"

"Yeah..." Annabeth responded before scowling and swatting him on the arm, "But do me a favor use the thing in your skull called the brain next time. Ask for help if you need it."

Barry laughed quietly. She was so much like Felicity in many ways as well as Patty.

"Understood..." Percy replied sheepishly.

He was blushing. Kendra stepped out of the shadows with her wings half folded against her back.

"Thank you...whoever you are..." Annabeth turned to her with a smile, "Are your wings real? Or are they a harness you can glide on?"

"They're real..." Kendra laughed.

"And is it true you can run on water? And up buidlings? And..." Annabeth started asking Barry a whole lot of physics questions.

He nodded in confirmation wondering why in the world Percy hadn't had his mind explode from all the info his girlfriend apparently knew. Carter rolled his eyes as the fever of questions died down making Barry stomp on his foot to stop him. Percy turned to the both of them and said, "Thank you again."

Then he turned to Annabeth, "Do me a favor. Go through the portal. I um...need to do something."

She frowned at him but stepped through the glowing wormhole followed by Blackjack. The portal shimmered as they passed through.

"Are you certain nothing can get into your world?" Barry asked nervously.

"Yes...I had Blackjack tell my father to tell Hecate to modify it to only allow half-bloods to pass through, " Percy smiled, "Considering your evil friend wasn't one considering how he bounced off it there is no way he can come bother me again. I will close it from my side when I get through."

"Good to know kid..." Carter said, "I'll miss you even though you were an annoying brat."

Percy snorted before telling Barry, "He'll be back for you...you know."

"I know..." he responded before smiling, "But I'll be ready."

Percy nodded before walking up to the portal. He stuck one leg through it before turning back to them.

"One more thing..." he said, "I'd watch out for your friend Harry. He is hiding something; and whatever it is...it is not good."

Barry nodded confused as to why the teen had brought that up.

"Good luck...Flash," Percy said.

He stepped through the wormhole and disappeared. It shone brightly before fading away. It was cold and quiet in the abandoned warehouse for a moment.

"So um...now what?" Carter asked.

"We go eat..." Barry laughed, "I don't know about you but I am hungry. There is this great Italian restaurant; in National City. I'll pick some up and bring it to S.T.A.R Labs. Meet you there."

Roughly ten minutes later the entire team was enjoying freshly delivered food. Cisco was energetically asking if he had seen any sign of a flying superherorine in the city and Kendra was busy trying to help Catlin get a microscope un-fused from the ceiling. Barry laughed along with his friends but secretly he wondered.

What did Percy mean?

* * *

 **I'm sorry to say I am happy this is the last chapter. Some people got really annoying about telling me to update.**

 **I will say this for all my future stories: I UPDATE WHEN I CAN! My grades are very important to me and when I do not update on a daily basis it is because I am incredibly busy at school. Please understand that. Thank you.**

 **Akita-J: Thanks!**

 **Sameen Hadyia: I update when I can. XD The length of the chapter depends on how much I can write without giving too much away.**

 **Silver Huntress: I know right? XD Leave it to Percy to create an earthquake at the worst time possible. I'm glad you enjoyed this story while it lasted.**

 **stormwingsky: Agreed. With both those statements.**

 **Cerbeus JL72: No...unfortunately this story was just a Percy J story without the other demigods. Too crowded.**

 **Mc'Shizzle Valdez : Thank you :)**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you :) Tried not to make Percy give out all the information at once. :) Hope you liked the earth name Cisco came up with XD**


End file.
